Bad Girl
by AyuBaek
Summary: Baekhyun yang berwatak dingin dan keras lambat laun menyukai Chanyeol yang geek dan pemalu. Hubungan mereka diliputi banyak rintangan. Hunhan. Kaisoo. Chanbaek. Genderswitch
1. Chapter 1

**Bad girl ( Part 1 )**

Author : Bacon14

Length : Part

Genre : Romance, Genderswitch, SchoolLife

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Sinopsis :

Byun Baekhyun. Yeoja berwatak keras, dingin dan sadis. Ia bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol. Seseorang geek yang selalu bergelut dengan buku-buku tebal. Bagaimanakah awal pertemuan mereka?

Happy Reading😀

SHS school dibuat gempar dengan kedatangan 2 mobil mewah ke area sekolah. Banyak sekali namja bertengger di jendela kelasnya ataupun berdiri di sepanjang lorong menunggu kedatangan mereka. Siapa mereka?

Seorang yeoja dengan kacamata hitam bertengger di wajah manisnya turun pertama kali dari mobil. Ia terlihat dingin namun manis disaat bersamaan. Ia terlihat cuek dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Bahkan terkesan tidak peduli. Ia melepas kacamatanya dengan kasar dan membuangnya asal. Beberapa namja langsung berebut mengambil kacamata milik 'Ice Princess' dan berlomba-lomba mengembalikan kacamata tersebut kepadanya. Namun, sang yeoja yang diincar seakan tidak peduli dengan para namja yang berusaha mendekatinya.

"PERGI!" desisnya. Suara tajam nan dingin meluncur begitu saja dari bibir mungilnya. Ia melangkah ke dalam sekolah diiringi dengan tatapan para namja yang memujanya.

"Ck! Selalu saja begitu, Baekhyun. Mengambil start duluan!" Luhan keluar dari mobil mewah dan mulai mengejar Baekhyun. Sebelumnya ia tersenyum manis dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya layaknya seorang ratu kepada para namja fansnya. Beberapa namja langsung jatuh pingsan bahkan beberapa mimisan seketika. Sebegitu kuatkah pesona Luhan?

Seorang yeoja kembali keluar dari mobil mewah. Para namja menahan nafasnya sesaat menatap pahatan sempurna di hadapannya. Matanya bulat dan jernih seakan menghipnotis mereka. Namun, harapan mereka tidak boleh terlalu tinggi. Seorang namja berkulit tan langsung memeluk posesif pinggangnya dan mengecup pipinya sekilas. Ia menatap kawanan namja yang menatapnya dengan pandangan iri.

"Selamat pagi, Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis dan sambil bergandengan tangan mereka masuk ke sekolah. Para namja segera membubarkan diri ketika tontonan untuk mereka selesai.

Mungkin banyak yang bingung siapa mereka dan mengapa mereka begitu dipuja?

Byun Baekhyun. Yeoja dengan tinggi 163 ini adalah anak satu-satunya penyumbang dana terbesar sekolah ini. Ia adalah ketua genk ini. Pribadinya keras, dingin, dan sadis. Ia tidak segan-segan membully seseorang yang membuat dirinya tidak senang. Tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya. Bahkan, beberapa kali ia berhasil membuat yeoja/namja yang ia benci keluar dari sekolah dengan hinaan dan caci maki dari seluruh sekolah. Menyakitkan? Tentu saja. Membuat masalah dengan Baekhyun sama saja mencari mati.

Xi Luhan. Yeoja berdarah China ini adalah anak pertama perusahaan Xi yang terkenal di China. Perawakannya yang mungil dan manis membuat siapa saja merasa ingin melindunginya. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, Luhan adalah yeoja yang sangat baik. Ia selalu berperilaku sopan kepada semua orang. Ia tidak pernah membully orang seperti Baekhyun. Bahkan, ia terlampau baik untuk orang yang sengaja mendekatinya hanya untuk menarik perhatiannya.

DO Kyungsoo. Entah sejak kapan, Luhan dan Baekhyun berteman dengan yeoja pendiam ini. Kyungsoo sendiri hanyalah anak yang tidak terlalu kaya bukan seperti Luhan dan Baekhyun. Namun, Luhan dan Baekhyun selalu memperhatikannya. Ehm.. lebih tepatnya Luhan lebih memperhatikannya. Baekhyun sendiri tidak ambil pusing dengan kelakuan Luhan. Asalkan Luhan tidak menganggu kehidupannya, ia tidak menolak dengan kehadiran sahabat Luhan. Kyungsoo juga tidak berani berdekatan dengan Baekhyun kalau tidak ada Luhan. Hanya Luhan yang berani mendekati Baekhyun dan berbicara dengannya walaupun Baekhyun seringkali menjawabnya dengan ucapan ketus. Satu fakta lagi mengenai dirinya, Kyungsoo adalah yeojachingu Kim Jongin.

"Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk berlutut dan meminta maaf padaku?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan dingin. Seorang namja menunduk ketakutan di hadapan Baekhyun. Namja ini tidak sengaja menjatuhkan es krim di sepatu Baekhyun. Ia berkali-kali mengucapkan kata maaf namun mata Baekhyun tetap berkilat-kilat marah. Ia menendang namja tersebut dengan kakinya dan memaksanya untuk berlutut di hadapannya.

"Bersihkan es krim itu dengan lidahmu!" Seluruh yeoja dan namja yang berada di lorong segera mengelilingi Baekhyun. Suara teriakan Baekhyun yang keras membuat semua perhatian langsung terarah padanya.

"Ne?" Namja tersebut tidak mengerti. Baekhyun tersenyum sinis. Ia menunduk dan menjambak rambut namja tersebut dengan kasar.

"Apa kau tidak mendengar perkataanku? Jilat es krim yang ada di sepatuku atau kau tidak akan menginjakkan kakimu lagi di sekolah ini." Namja tersebut bergetar ketakutan. Ia hanyalah seorang namja yang mendapat beasiswa. Ia bukan anak orang kaya yang seenaknya dapat mengganti sekolah. Ia mendapatkannya dengan perjuangan yang keras. Apakah ia harus melepaskan beasiswanya hanya karena masalah sepele ini?

Namja tersebut mulai menunduk dan menjilat es krim yang ada di sepatu Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum puas. Ia mendorong namja tersebut dengan keras sambil berucap dengan dingin.

"Jangan buat masalah jika kau tidak menginginkan masalah dariku." Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari kerumunan dengan langkah angkuh. Semua namja dan yeoja yang menyaksikan peristiwa tadi menatap namja tersebut dengan tatapan miris. Tidak ada yang bergerak untuk menolongnya karena takut akan mendapat masalah dari Baekhyun.

"Hyung!" Seorang namja dengan kacamata tebal berlari-lari ke arah namja yang dipermalukan Baekhyun. Namja tersebut tersenyum tipis mendapati namdongsaengnya datang menghampirinya.

"Chanhyun hyung! Kau ini namja! Kenapa kau tidak melawan dia?" Chanhyun tersenyum miris pada Chanyeol. Ia tahu persis jika ia melawan Baekhyun. Ia dan Chanyeol akan terancam keluar dari sekolah ini. Padahal, mereka telah bersusah payah meraih beasiswa untuk membahagiakan eomma.

"Kalau kau jadi aku, mungkin kau akan mengerti kenapa aku tidak melawan yeoja itu. Memang aku namja tapi aku tidak mungkin menyakiti yeoja seperti itu. Haha.." Chanhyun tertawa miris meratapi nasibnya yang selalu diperlakukan tidak adil. Chanyeol tidak mengerti ucapan hyungnya. Memang ada apa dengan yeoja bernama Byun Baekhyun itu? Apa sih yang membuat dirinya begitu ditakuti di seluruh penjuru sekolah? Chanyeol mengepalkan jarinya erat. Ia tidak terima dengan penghinaan hyungnya. Ia memang seorang geek ( kutu buku ) yang selalu bergelut dengan buku tebal tetapi ia akan memperlihatkan bahwa ia tidak selemah itu.

"Kau berulah lagi ya, Baek?" Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap dingin langit-langit kelas. Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya. Baekhyun memang tidak peduli siapa yang ia permalukan. Ia hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Satu kata yang mencerminkan diri Baekhyun. Egois.

Baru saja, Luhan dipanggil kepala sekolah. Kepala sekolah menceritakan mengenai masalah yang dibuat Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali membully seorang anak beasiswa. Prestasi mereka yang membuat nama sekolah ini harum. Namun, Baekhyun selalu mengacaukannya. Tidak sedikit anak berbeasiswa yang pindah sekolah akibat ulah Baekhyun dan hal tersebut membuat citra sekolah ini semakin memburuk. Luhan sedikit frustasi mendengar penjelasan kepala sekolah. Sebagai teman baiknya, Luhan berusaha memberitahu Baekhyun namun rasanya hal itu percuma. Baekhyun adalah manusia yang tidak peduli akan apapun selain dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan pedulikan kepala sekolah keparat itu. Nanti aku akan minta appaku untuk menggantinya segera." Ucap Baekhyun acuh tak acuh.

"Baekhyun!" Teguran keras dari Luhan membuat Baekhyun jengah. Ia melempar buku di sampingnya ke arah Luhan dengan kesal. Bahkan karena kekesalannya, ia memukul tembok di samping Luhan dengan keras. Ia tidak terima dibentak oleh Luhan. Darah merembes keluar dari sela-sela jarinya. Namun, seakan tidak puas Baekhyun memukul terus tembok di samping tubuh Luhan hingga tembok tersebut berbecak darah miliknya. Ia tidak bisa memukul Luhan karena Luhan adalah sahabatnya. Hhh~~ sebrengsek apapun Baekhyun, ia tetap mementingkan persahabatannya. Luhan berdecak kesal melihat tingkah laku Baekhyun. Ia selalu menyakiti dirinya sendiri jika terlampau kesal dan tak ada yang menjadi pelampiasannya.

"Sudah cukup, Baekhyun-ssi!" Ucap Kyungsoo tajam. Baekhyun menatap tajam Kyungsoo karena berani ikut campur dengan permasalahan mereka. Tatapannya seperti seekor singa yang menemukan mangsa empuk. Ia mendekati Kyungsoo dan menarik kerahnya dengan kasar.

"Bukan urusanmu, Kyungsoo-ssi." Ucapan Baekhyun menusuk seperti jarum dan tepat sasaran. Kyungsoo menunduk takut. Ia tahu ia bukan siapa-siapa untuk Baekhyun dan tidak berhak memperingatinya atau menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Namun, ia peduli dengan Baekhyun. Ia tahu Baekhyun butuh pelampiasan tetapi bukan dengan cara menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku peduli padamu, Baekhyun-ssi. Berhentilah seperti ini." Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Ia menatap Kyungsoo tajam seakan dengan tatapannya ia akan merobek wajah cantik Kyungsoo.

"Kau peduli hah? Siapa kau peduli padaku? Hah? Bahkan, orangtuaku tidak pernah peduli padaku dan siapa kau mau mempedulikanku? Cih.." Baekhyun melepaskan kerah baju Kyungsoo dan melangkah keluar ruangan. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sedikit merasakan kesedihan dalam setiap ucapan Baekhyun. Luhan berdiri dan mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Biarkan saja dia. Nanti dia pasti akan tenang sendiri." Luhan menepuk pundak Kyungsoo yang terlihat murung. Ia sendiri tahu Baekhyun sangat kesepian. Ia tahu mengapa Baekhyun melakukan semua kenakalan ini. Satu jawaban saja. Hanya untuk menarik perhatian appa yang selalu sibuk bekerja setiap waktu.

Baekhyun sebenarnya adalah yeoja ceria dengan mulut cerewet. Tetapi, semua berubah ketika eommanya meninggal dan appanya berencana menikah kembali. Padahal, eommanya baru meninggal 3 bulan yang lalu. Baekhyun membenci appanya. Namun, bagaimanapun dia adalah appanya. Setelah menikah dengan yeoja yang sekarang terpaksa Baekhyun memanggilnya eomma, appanya selalu sibuk bekerja. Ia tidak lagi memperhatikan Baekhyun. Lambat laun, Baekhyun berubah menjadi dingin dan keras kepala. Setiap ucapannya ketus dan kasar. Tidak ada lagi Baekhyun yang lembut dan ceria. Semua mati bersama dengan kematian eommanya. Sekarang, Baekhyun berdiri sebagai pribadi baru yang dingin. Ia seakan menjadi orang lain namun berada di tubuh yang sama. Bahkan, Luhan yang selama ini menjadi sahabatnya merasa tidak percaya dengan perubahan sikap Baekhyun yang amat drastis. Sampai saat ini, tidak ada yang dapat mengembalikan Baekhyun yang ceria. Luhan berharap suatu saat nanti ada yang mengembalikan Baekhyun menjadi Baekhyun yang dahulu. Baekhyun yang ceria, ramah, sopan, dan cerewet. Mungkin ketika Baekhyun mengenal rasa cinta kembali seperti yang ia rasakan dari eomma kandungnya, Baekhyun akan kembali menjadi pribadi yang hangat dan lembut.

"Baekhyun, appa tadi ditelepon kepala sekolah. Kau berulah lagi, kan?" Baekhyun menatap sinis appanya. Tumben sekali.. appanya repot-repot datang kemari dan menanyakan hal tersebut. Bukankah biasanya ia tidak peduli dan menyuruh orang lain memberikan uang untuk menangani masalah yang Baekhyun buat?

"Ne, Tuan Byun." Appa Baekhyun terkejut dengan panggilan 'Tuan Byun' yang keluar dari bibir mungil anaknya. Ia tidak mengenal sosok yeoja di hadapannya. Ia kira Baekhyun akan berubah menjadi lebih baik dengan kehadiran eomma tiri.

"Begitukah kau memanggil appamu sendiri?" Appa Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya. Ia berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. Baekhyun kembali tertawa dengan sinis. Ia menatap appanya dengan tatapan menantang.

"Kau masih bisa menyebut dirimu sendiri 'appa'?"

PLAKKK..

Appa Baekhyun menampar pipi kanan Baekhyun dengan keras. Pipi Baekhyun sedikit memerah karena tamparan appanya yang cukup kuat. Appa Baekhyun menatap tangannya tidak percaya. Ia menatap Baekhyun menyesal atas perbuatannya.

"Kau berani menamparku, appa? Aku ini adalah anakmu sendiri. Setelah kau membuang eommaku, sekarang kau juga mau membuangku. Baiklah, kalau itu yang kau mau. Jangan muncul di hadapanku lagi dan jangan harap aku memanggilmu 'appa'. Aku benci padamu, appa." Baekhyun menatap appanya dengan kecewa dan langsung masuk ke kamar. Appa Baekhyun tertunduk sedih. Apa yang diperbuatnya? Apakah ia akan mengecewakan Baekhyun lagi? Tentu saja. Setelah kehilangan eommanya, apakah ia harus kembali menelan pil pahit dengan kehilangan anaknya?

Baekhyun mengobrak-abrik kamarnya seperti orang gila. Kamarnya tidak layak disebut 'kamar' melainkan kapal pecah. Ia mengambil koper besar dan memasukkan semua bajunya di dalam koper. Suara ketukan pintu terdengar beberapa kali, menuntut untuk dibuka. Baekhyun seakan tuli dengan ketukan yang semakin keras. Ia mengambil ponsel, black cardnya, dompet serta kunci mobilnya. Ia menelepon seseorang.

"Ahjumma, tolong rapikan apartemenku di Gangnam." Perintah yang sangat tegas keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantong celananya dan mengenakan mantel bulu miliknya lalu melangkah keluar kamar. Di depan kamarnya, appa Baekhyun menunggu dan seolah lewat matanya ia berkata -jangan-pergi-

"Mianhae, Baekhyun." Baekhyun kembali tersenyum sinis. Tatapannya dingin menatap ayahnya.

"Kau tidak punya lagi anak bernama Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun menyeret koper besarnya. Appa Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap anaknya dengan tatapan menyesal.

'Jeongmal mianhae'

Baekhyun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tanpa sadar, air mata jatuh berlomba-lomba di pipinya. Ia memukul stir mobilnya beberapa kali. Ini klimaksnya. Hubungan antara Baekhyun dan appanya berakhir dengan tragis. Ia memberhentikan mobilnya di samping taman. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Rasa sakit yang selama ini ia tahan seolah tumpah begitu saja. Ia terlihat kuat di hadapan appanya, namun apakah appanya tahu ia membutuhkan kasih sayang appanya melebihi segala-galanya?

Baekhyun turun dari mobil dan duduk di bangku taman. Ia berteriak sekuat-kuatnya dengan harapan bebannya akan hilang sedikit. Ia kembali menangis tanpa ada niatan untuk berhenti. Rasanya semua kesialan menimpa dirinya bertubi-tubi. Setelah sedikit tenang, ia masuk ke mobil dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke apartemen.

"Hmm.. bukankah itu yeoja yang membully hyung?" Chanyeol keluar dari persembunyian. Hatinya terenyuh ketika melihat yeoja tersebut menangis. Apakah dia diputuskan pacarnya? Sepertinya bukan.

"Untuk apa aku mengurusnya? Yeoja itu memang perlu merasakan sakit hati karena selama ini ia selalu menyakiti banyak orang." Ucap Chanyeol seolah-olah tidak peduli. Tetapi, matanya masih menatap bangku kosong di taman. Ia penasaran dan merasa simpati dengan yeoja tersebut.

Chanyeol pulang ke rumah dengan perasaan berat. Ia menyesal karena tidak membantu yeoja yang baru ia ketahui namanya Byun Baekhyun. Walaupun yeoja tersebut pernah berbuat jahat kepada hyungnya, tetapi ia masih memiliki jiwa manusia. Setidaknya ia cukup peduli meskipun tidak mengetahui permasalahan yang sebenarnya.

"Chanyeollie, sudah pulang. Ayo, makan bersama." Chanyeol tersenyum hangat pada ibunya. Ibunya adalah sosok yang sangat disayanginya. Bahkan, Chanyeol dan Chanhyun akan menyerahkan apapun untuk ibu mereka. Sejenak ia melupakan masalah Baekhyun, ia duduk bersila di depan meja mini bersama hyungnya. Suasana hangat menyelimuti meja makan sederhana di rumah Chanyeol. Canda tawa menghiasi meja makan.

"Apakah kalian nyaman dengan sekolahnya?" Chanyeol dan Chanhyun saling berpandangan lalu tersenyum bersamaan. Ibunya kembali tersenyum hangat. Wajah cantiknya yang tertutup keriput memuji keduanya. Chanhyun dan Chanyeol tertunduk malu.

"Belajarlah yang baik, sayang." Eomma mereka mengecup kepala Chanhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian. Rasa sayang terkuar begitu saja melingkupi keluarga kecil mereka. Memang keluarga mereka sederhana tanpa kemewahan ataupun berkelimpahan harta, namun cinta kasih diantara mereka membuat kehidupan mereka jauh lebih indah dan bahagia. Bukan berdasarkan materi, tetapi hanyalah kasih sayang yang tulus.

Baekhyun memasukkan kode password dan langsung melenggang masuk ke apartemennya. Seorang ahjumma yang berumur 30-an menyambutnya dengan senyum keibuan. Baekhyun ikut tersenyum tipis.

"Kamar nona sudah siap. Apa perlu kusiapkan air hangat?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menyeret koper besarnya dan menaruhnya di sudut kamar. Ia terlampau lelah sekali. Kemungkinan besok ia tidak akan sekolah. Semua bukunya ia tinggalkan di rumah. Mungkin nanti ia menyuruh Luhan mengambilnya dan membawakannya kemari. Hanya Luhan yang tahu mengenai apartemennya ini.

'Lu, ambilkan semua bukuku di rumah dan bawa ke apartemen Gangnam.' Pesan yang teramat singkat ia kirimkan ke Luhan. Ia merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Matanya terpejam seiring dengan musik klasik yang mulai mengalun indah. Sebuah air mata lolos di pipinya. Ia membuka matanya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Eomma, bogoshippo." Langit-langit kamar seakan berubah menjadi sebuah memori pahit antara Baekhyun, appanya, dan eommanya. Seolah-olah ada sebuah proyektor yang menampilkan semua memori buruk di langit-langit kamar, Baekhyun meringis sedih.

Eommanya sakit bukan tanpa alasan. Appanya selingkuh di depan matanya. Eomma dan Baekhyun yang masih berumur 8 tahun menyaksikannya dengan jelas. Baekhyun masih ingat jelas ketika eommanya menggenggam erat tangannya dan menangis di hadapannya. Eommanya terus melihat appanya yang tengah bercumbu dengan tatapan terluka. Baekhyun kecil menarik-narik tangan eommanya dan mengajaknya untuk pergi. Namun, eommanya menolak. Ia terus menatap pemandangan yang tidak mengenakkan tersebut hingga appanya selesai mencumbu yeoja murahan itu. Sejak saat itu, pertengkaran antara eomma dan appa sering terjadi. Kesehatan eomma memburuk bahkan beberapa kali eommanya hendak bunuh diri. Baekhyun sedih melihat keadaan eommanya. Ia tidak percaya dengan appanya yang tidak peduli dengan keadaan eommanya. Appanya juga tidak peduli saat eommanya menghembuskan nafasnya untuk terakhir kali. Bahkan, ia langsung seenaknya berkata akan menikah lagi 3 bulan setelah eommanya meninggal. Bukankah hal tersebut menyakiti Baekhyun secara batin? Jelas. Appanya seakan tutup mata dan tutup telinga dengan keadaan Baekhyun yang masih sangat membutuhkan sosok ibu. Ia sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan bahkan ketika 2 bulan meninggalnya eomma. Bukankah appanya adalah orang yang terjahat sepanjang masa?

Baekhyun tidak pernah menceritakan semua kejadian ini pada siapapun. Luhan saja tidak tahu mengenai keadaan sebenarnya keluarga Baekhyun. Ia hanya tahu dirinya berubah ketika eommanya meninggal dan diperparah dengan pernikahan appanya. Baekhyun tidak dapat membagi kesakitan ini kepada siapapun. Ia terlalu menutup diri karena ia tidak mau ada orang yang mengasihaninya. Hatinya terlanjur dingin dan penuh luka.

Apakah Baekhyun pernah bertemu eomma tirinya? Jawabannya tidak. Ia jijik melihat eomma tirinya yang bahagia di atas penderitaan eommanya. Harusnya eommanya yang mendapatkan semua kebahagiaan itu. Dia tidak pantas mendapatkannya. Bukan hanya tidak pantas, tetapi tidak berhak apapun. Semua perhatian appanya direnggut olehnya hingga appanya tidak pernah mempedulikannya. Yeoja licik! Baekhyun bersumpah ia akan membalaskan kekecewaan eommanya dengan pembalasan yang setimpal.

Luhan menghela nafasnya panjang setelah membaca pesan singkat dari Baekhyun. Ia yakin Baekhyun bertengkar dengan appanya. Ia mengambil tas kecilnya dan berjalan menuju mobil.

"Astaga.. aku lupa. Aku kan tidak bisa mengendarai mobil sendiri. Ahjussi sudah pulang lagi. Bagaimana ini?" Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kalut. Ia hendak menelepon Sehun tetapi ia urungkan. Mereka kan masih berstatus 'pedekate', ia malu meminta bantuannya walaupun ia yakin Sehun tidak akan menolaknya.

"Chanyeol-ssi!" Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Luhan. Ia baru saja pulang les dan arah rumahnya memang sejalur dengan rumah Luhan. Ia membungkuk dengan canggung sambil melangkah mendekati Luhan. Ia tidak berani menatap Luhan. Entahlah, ia canggung jika berada dengan salah satu putri sekolahnya. Bagaimana mereka kenal? Mereka kenal karena Chanyeol selalu melewati rumah Luhan dan beberapa kali Luhan menyapa Chanyeol. Jangan lupakan sifat Luhan yang selalu ramah dengan siapa saja. Chanyeol termasuk namja beruntung yang bisa kenal dengan Luhan. Padahal, Chanyeol bukanlah namja yang menarik di sekolah.

"Kau baru pulang les?" Chanyeol menggangguk. Walaupun Luhan sering menyapanya, tetapi kecanggungan masih menyelimuti atmosfer di sekitar mereka.

"Bolehkah aku meminta tolong padamu?" Chanyeol mengangguk dan mulai memberanikan diri menatap Luhan. Ia mengakui Luhan cantik, tidak heran banyak namja menyukainya. Apalagi dengan kepribadiannya yang ramah dan lembut, semua namja mungkin akan jatuh hati padanya.

"Aku tidak enak meminta tolong padamu selarut ini. Aku yakin kau juga lelah karena baru saja pulang les. Kau tahu Byun Baekhyun, kan? Ia meminta tolong padaku untuk mengambil semua bukunya yang ada di rumahnya. Dia ada sedikit masalah di rumahnya. Lalu.. ehmm.. aku tidak bisa mengendarai mobil sedangkan supirku sudah pulang. Bolehkah kau menyetirkan mobilku? Kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa kok." Luhan tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, sunbae." Luhan memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Chanyeol dan melangkah ke mobil yang ia tunjuk.

"Jeongmal gomawoyo, Chanyeol. Sungguh aku tidak tahu jika tidak ada kau bagaimana nasibku." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis lalu melajukan mobilnya perlahan.

Rumah Baekhyun tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Luhan. Rumahnya lebih besar dan lebih mewah daripada rumah Luhan. Beberapa pengawal yang tahu mobil Luhan langsung membuka gerbang secara otomatis.

"Chanyeol-ssi, maaf merepotkanmu lagi. Bantu aku membawa buku Baekhyun ya. Aish.. sungguh menyebalkan Baekhyun itu. Aku minta maaf sekali lagi." Chanyeol menggangguk tanpa banyak kata. Ia melepaskan seatbelt dan mengikuti Luhan dari belakang.

Tingtong..tingtong..

Seorang maid membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan Luhan serta Chanyeol masuk. Appa Baekhyun tidak terlihat di ruang tamu. Mungkin beliau berada di ruang kerjanya. Luhan langsung masuk ke kamar Baekhyun dan terkejut dengan kamar yang hancur berantakan.

Luhan mengambil buku-buku di lemari Baekhyun. Selain itu, Luhan mengambil beberapa novel yang hendak ia pinjam sejak lama dari Baekhyun namun yeoja pemarah itu selalu lupa membawakannya. Beberapa buku ia limpahkan ke tangan Chanyeol.

"Ayo, turun ke bawah. Aku tidak mau mengganggu appa Baekhyun." Luhan menutup kamar Baekhyun pelan-pelan. Ia dan Chanyeol segera keluar dari rumah Baekhyun. Terkesan tidak sopan karena memasuki rumah dan kamar seseorang seenaknya, tetapi ia tidak mau mengganggu appa Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk bekerja.

"Huftt.. gomawo, Chanyeol-ssi. Aku sungguh minta maaf karena mengganggumu. Buku-buku ini nanti aku antarkan sendiri ke apartemen Baekhyun. Aku yakin besok dia tidak masuk walaupun aku membawanya sekarang juga." Chanyeol kembali mengangguk. Ia tidak terlalu mengerti dengan urusan Luhan namun ia mengerti satu hal. Baekhyun menangis karena bertengkar dengan appanya. Hal itu menjadi kesimpulannya saat ini.

"Luhan sunbae, kalau kau mengijinkan biar aku saja yang memberikan semua buku Baekhyun sunbae." Luhan terkejut dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Waeyo?" Chanyeol gelagapan mencari alasan. Ia hanya spontan mengatakannya. Ia hanya ingin mengecek keadaan Baekhyun karena ketika terakhir kali ia melihatnya di taman, Baekhyun sangat terpukul dan tampak mengenaskan.

"2 hari yang lalu, aku melihatnya di taman sendirian. Ia menangis dan aku berada disana tanpa melakukan apapun. Aku hanya ingin menebus kesalahanku karena kebodohanku. Harusnya aku menenangkannya, bukan?" Luhan mengangguk-angguk.

"Sini ponselmu." Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya sambil memberikan ponselnya.

"Aku sudah memberikanmu nomer teleponku dan Baekhyun. Nanti aku kirim pesan padamu dimana letak apartemennya. Oh ya.. tolong jangan beritahu siapapun apartemennya Baekhyun. Ini rahasia antara kau, aku, dan Baekhyun, ne? Ehm.. lalu kalau Baekhyun marah padamu, katakan padanya bahwa aku menyuruhmu, okay? Jangan mencari masalah padanya. Dia yeoja mengerikan. Haha.." Chanyeol mengangguk. Rasanya ada kelegaan di hatinya.

 _'Bagaimana ya pertemuan awal mereka? Menyenangkan atau justru buruk? Ataukah benih-benih cinta akan tumbuh di antara mereka berdua?'_

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Bad Girl ( Chapter 2 )**

Author : Bacon14

Length : Chaptered

Genre : SchoolLife, Romance, Genderswitch

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Additional cast :

Xi Luhan

DO Kyungsoo

Sinopsis :

Byun Baekhyun. Yeoja berwatak keras, dingin dan sadis. Ia bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol. Seseorang geek yang selalu bergelut dengan buku-buku tebal. Bagaimanakah awal pertemuan mereka?

Happy Reading😀😀

Chanyeol menegukkan ludahnya berat ketika berada di depan pintu apartemen Baekhyun. Bulir-bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung membasahi pelipisnya. Aish... kenapa masuk ke kamar Baekhyun seperti masuk ke kamar singa? Hmm.. memang hampir mirip sih karena yeoja yang berada di balik pintu ini tingkah lakunya buas seperti singa. Tidak heran, Chanyeol yang seperti kelinci akan menyerahkan nyawanya kepada singa, merasa takut dan waswas. Chanyeol menutup matanya sejenak dan memantapkan pegangan pada tumpukan buku di depannya. Ia memencet bel dengan susah payah. Namun, pintu berwarna coklat ini tak kunjung dibuka.

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Apakah ia terlalu malam menyerahkan buku ini? Jelas, Park Chanyeol babo! Ini jam 12 malam dan kau masih berkeliaran di depan kamar seorang yeoja. Aish.. kau memang bodoh, Chanyeol.

Krieett..

Suara deritan pintu terbuka seiring dengan seulas senyuman di bibir Chanyeol. Namun, hal itu tak berlangsung lama. Seorang yeoja langsung menimpa tubuhnya dan membuat dirinya serta yeoja tersebut jatuh di lantai. Semua buku berserakan dan yeoja ini masih belum bangun dari tubuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol segera mendorong tubuh yeoja yang baru ia sadari adalah Byun Baekhyun. Ia segera menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal style dan menaruhnya di sofa. Ia kembali keluar untuk mengambil semua buku dan memastikan tidak ada yang melihat 'kejadian tidak terduga' tersebut.

"K-kau s-siapa?" Ucap seorang ahjumma terbata-bata. Chanyeol baru menyadari ada seorang ahjumma yang meringkuk ketakutan dekat dapur. Ia mendekati ahjumma tersebut dan menenangkannya. Ia berkata bahwa dirinya adalah teman akrab Baekhyun. Hhh~~~ teman akrab? Bahkan, ia yakin 100% Baekhyun tidak pernah mengenalnya atau hanya tahu namanya dari papan murid beasiswa. Ahjumma tersebut tersenyum tipis walaupun dari wajahnya masih terdapat gurat ketakutan.

"Baekhyun sunbae, kenapa?" Ahjumma bernama lengkap Shin Hyena tersebut menceritakan kronologis ceritanya sambil bergetar ketakutan.

 **( Flashback On )**

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Memori buruk silih berganti muncul di otaknya. Ia tidak dapat berpikir jernih kembali. Ia melemparkan semua yang ada di depan matanya. Ia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri dan berubah menjadi orang gila.

"Nona, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun acuh tak acuh dengan teriakan Shin ahjumma. Ia kembali menghancurkan sebagian kamarnya hingga ia sendiri merasa lelah. Tangannya yang terluka akibat memukul tembok di sekolah ( part 1 ) makin parah dengan luka yang semakin mendalam. Ia terduduk di atas lantai sambil terengah-engah. Pecahan kaca menusuk kakinya hingga berdarah dan penampilannya buruk sekali. Rambut berantakan, eyeliner yang luntur, dan baju yang sedikit sobek. Baekhyun sekarang sangat berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang berada di sekolah. Selama ini, Baekhyun selalu menampilkan sisi anggun dan angkuh. Baekhyun sekarang hanya menampilkan sisi terlemahnya. Sisi gelapnya yang bahkan belum pernah ada orang yang mengetahuinya. Sisi yang selalu ia sembunyikan selama ini dan selalu berpura-pura kuat. Baekhyun sekarang adalah Baekhyun yang 'sebenarnya'. Bukan Baekhyun dengan rangkaian topeng yang menutupi sifat aslinya.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan lunglai ke arah kulkas kecil yang ia letakkan dalam kamarnya. Ia memencet password yang melindungi kulkas tersebut. Pip. Kulkas tersebut terbuka. Hawa dingin dari kulkas tersebut langsung berebutan untuk keluar. Baekhyun menutup matanya, menikmati hawa dingin dari kulkas. Ia mengambil salah satu dari banyak botol bir di dalam kulkas. Bir dengan kadar alkohol tertinggi.

Baekhyun menenggak bir tersebut dalam sekali teguk. Rasa panas langsung menyakiti tenggorokannya. Sudah sekian lama ia tidak pernah minum lagi. Terakhir kali ia minum bir ketika ayahnya menikah dengan yeoja murahan itu. Hari itu ia sangat kacau. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan keadaannya sekarang. Rasa pusing mulai memenuhi kepalanya dan menusuk-nusuknya hingga nyeri. Baekhyun menutup matanya dan kembali meminum bir yang tersisa. Ia melempar bir tersebut ke arah dinding dan botol bir malang itu pecah berkeping-keping. Shin ahjumma semakin panik dan terus berteriak memanggil namanya.

Baekhyun yang mulai mabuk, keluar dari kamar dengan tubuh sempoyongan. Ia menatap Shin ahjumma dengan dingin dan mendorongnya ke lantai dengan kasar. Shin ahjumma tidak menyerah. Ia kembali berdiri dan menahan Baekhyun yang akan keluar dari apartemen. Baekhyun berteriak kasar pada Shin ahjumma dan membawa yeoja berumur 30-an ke arah dapur.

"Kau hik..tidak.. usah ikut hik.. campur urusanku.." Baekhyun mengambil salah satu pisau dan hampir menusukkan pisau tajam tersebut ke arah Shin ahjumma. Shin ahjumma memejamkan matanya ketakutan. Ia berpikir mungkin ini ajalnya, dirinya akan dibunuh oleh majikannya sendiri.

Tingtong..tingtong..

Suara bel pintu menyelamatkan Shin ahjumma dari maut. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan sambil berpegangan dengan tembok. Ia membuka pintu apartemen dan langsung terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

 **( Flashback Off )**

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya dengan ucapan Shin ahjumma. Baekhyun yang selama ini ia tahu adalah yeoja yang dingin, angkuh, dan kasar. Namun, ia tidak menyangka kepribadiannya jauh lebih buruk dari ini. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun prihatin. Ia memang tidak mengetahui secara jelas masalah yang dihadapi Baekhyun. Tetapi, ia merasakan kesepian ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun. Wajahnya tergurat rasa lelah, sakit hati dan kesepian.

"Ahjumma, bolehkah saya minta tolong padamu? Hm.. tangan dan kaki Baekhyun terluka parah. Darahnya tidak mau berhenti. Bisakah kau merawat lukanya? Tidak enak kalau saya yang merawat luka seorang yeoja di tengah malam seperti ini." Shin ahjumma tersenyum tipis. Ia mengambil kotak P3K dan mengobatinya dengan telaten. Dalam beberapa menit, perban telah menutupi luka-luka Baekhyun.

"Ahjumma istirahat saja. Biarkan saya yang menjaganya. Nanti kalau saya membutuhkan sesuatu, saya akan memanggil ahjumma." Ahjumma kembali tersenyum. Tingkah laku Chanyeol sangat sopan. Ia terbiasa dengan Baekhyun yang sering berbicara banmal padanya ketika sedang marah. Namun, ia tidak menyangka Baekhyun memiliki seorang teman yang sopan seperti dirinya. Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun ke arah kamar. Namun, ia urungkan niatnya ketika mengingat cerita Shin ahjumma. Kamar Baekhyun hancur berantakan.

Akhirnya, Chanyeol menaruh Baekhyun di kamar yang lainnya. Entah kamar siapa itu, Chanyeol tidak peduli. Ia mementingkan yeoja yang berada dalam gendongannya. Yeoja ini terlihat lemah dan pucat. Chanyeol takut ia sakit parah atau semacamnya.

"Eomma..eomma.." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan kaku. Kata eommanya, ketika seseorang sedang mengigau atau sedang sakit, berikan kenyamanan padanya. Chanyeol tidak tahu maksud dari kata 'kenyamanan' yang eommanya maksudkan, tetapi hanya ini yang ia bisa lakukan. Ia tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang lebih.

Chanyeol menarik selimut hingga leher Baekhyun dan menyalakan pemanas. Ia tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana. Tangannya digenggam erat oleh Baekhyun. Akhirnya, Chanyeol tidur di samping Baekhyun dengan posisi duduk. Ia yakin besok badannya akan pegal semua. Tetapi, ia tidak tega untuk menarik tangannya ketika tangannya digenggam sangat kuat oleh Baekhyun.

"Nggghh.." Mata Baekhyun perlahan terbuka. Semuanya terlihat buram namun lama kelamaan makin jelas. Ia baru menyadari ada seseorang di sampingnya ketika tangannya ia tarik. Baekhyun berteriak keras sehingga Chanyeol terbangun.

"Ya! Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Aarggh.." Baekhyun memegang kepalanya yang terasa ditusuk-tusuk jarum. Chanyeol segera mendekati Baekhyun dan memintanya untuk kembali tidur. Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol karena berani menyuruhnya macam-macam. Tetapi akhirnya, Baekhyun menurut juga. Ia berbaring sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Mianhae, sunbae. Saya hanya dimintai tolong Luhan sunbae untuk mengantarkan buku-buku sunbae. Tetapi, ketika tadi malam saya mengantar buku-buku sunbae.. ehm.." Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Baekhyun memindahkan tangannya ke arah lain dan menunggu penjelasan Chanyeol.

"Apa? Lanjutkan!" Chanyeol kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Ia seperti seorang anak yang akan dihukum oleh eommanya karena mendapat nilai buruk.

"Kau pingsan karena mabuk, sunbae." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengerang sakit ketika mencoba mengingat semua kejadian tadi malam. Nihil. Tidak ada yang ia ingat. Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol dan memberinya peringatan keras.

"Oh begitukah? Hm.. baiklah. Terima kasih dan sana cepat pulang. Oh ya kalau kau memberitahukan apartemenku pada orang lain, aku tidak segan-segan mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah. Siapa namamu?" Baekhyun membaca plat nama berwarna emas di dada kiri Chanyeol. Ia menggumamkan nama 'Park Chanyeol' beberapa kali untuk mengingat namanya.

"Chanyeol-ssi, jangan ceritakan apapun pada Luhan. Kalau kau bercerita sedikit saja, bibirmu akan kurobek." Chanyeol bergidik ngeri mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Ia membungkuk hormat dan melangkah keluar kamar. Namun sejenak, ia berhenti dan berbicara kepada Baekhyun dengan membelakanginya.

"Baekhyun sunbae, saya tidak tahu masalahmu apa. Tetapi, jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Hati-hati lukamu masih belum sembuh sempurna. Annyeong." Chanyeol keluar dari kamar dan menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Beban di punggung Chanyeol terasa hilang sepenuhnya. Ia menatap kamar itu sekali lagi dan melangkah keluar apartemen.

"Bagaimana keadaan nona? Apa dia sudah sadar?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Tetapi, luka di tangan dan kakinya belum sembuh sempurna. Jadi, dia tidak boleh bergerak terlalu banyak." Shin ahjumma mengangguk-angguk. Ucapan Chanyeol yang seperti dokter profesional meyakinkan Shin ahjumma.

"Shin ahjumma, saya pulang dulu. Permisi." Chanyeol tersenyum ramah dan melangkah keluar apartemen.

Baekhyun tertegun dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Masih adakah orang yang mempedulikannya dan mengkhawatirkannya? Ia teringat perkataan Kyungsoo ketika bertengkar dengan Luhan. Masih banyak yang menyayanginya dan mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Baekhyun tidak memungkiri bahwa ia merasakan ketulusan mereka. Tetapi, Baekhyun enggan menerima ketulusan mereka. Ia takut kejadian dahulu terulang. Ketika ia dekat dengan seorang namja yang juga mengumbar ketulusannya sama seperti Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Namja yang membuatnya sakit hati sama seperti appanya. Memang hubungan mereka belum sampai tahap 'berpacaran' tetapi ketulusannya membuat Baekhyun tenang. Sifat Baekhyun berubah ketika berada bersamanya. Hanya dirinya yang mengerti Baekhyun saat itu. Tetapi, ketika ia berkata bahwa ia memiliki yeojachingu saat Baekhyun menyatakan perasaannya. Baekhyun merasa dikhianati dan kembali merasakan sakit. Padahal, ketika bersama namja tersebut, Baekhyun mulai melupakan semua rasa sakit yang ia terima.

Baekhyun tahu hubungan mereka hanya sekedar persahabatan. Tidak ada yang spesial sama sekali. Tetapi, Baekhyun merasakan perasaan yang lain ketika bersamanya. Baekhyun tidak punya hak untuk melarangnya berpacaran dengan orang lain. Karena Baekhyun hanyalah sahabatnya. Bukan orang yang berada di hatinya. Setelah Baekhyun menyatakan perasaannya, Baekhyun harus dihadapkan dengan rasa sakit yang lain. Namja itu pindah ke Brazil tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun. Bahkan, Baekhyun mengetahuinya dari teman-temannya bukan dari bibirnya sendiri. Baekhyun merasa terpukul dan merasa kehilangan. Setelah kehilangan eommanya, ia harus menelan pil pahit dengan kehilangan namja yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Baekhyun menutup matanya sejenak. Kenapa nama namja itu tidak bisa pergi dari otak Baekhyun? Apakah ia masih mencintai namja itu? Iya. Baekhyun sangat merindukannya. Merindukan senyumnya. Merindukan tingkah lakunya. Merindukan semuanya. Ia ingin memutar kembali waktu ketika ia dan namja itu masih bersama. Berbagi tawa dan kesedihan bersama.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak ada yang menjawab pesannya sama sekali dan mereka berdua kompak tidak masuk sekolah. Aish.. Luhan hampir saja frustasi karena ulah mereka berdua. Bagaimana tidak? Yang satu sedang ada masalah dengan appanya dan bisa saja tingkahnya menggila dan yang satunya lagi, entah ada niatan apa mengantarkan buku ke apartemen yeoja gila itu. Luhan memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Apakah mereka berdua tidur bersama? Atau mereka melakukan hal yang lebih buruk lagi?

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya. Para fanboy yang berdiri di depan pintu segera mengambil foto Luhan yang mempoutkan bibirnya. Foto langka, kata mereka. Seorang namja dengan wajah datar seperti tembok *maafkanakuSehun* masuk ke dalam kelas dengan gaya maskulin. Namja yang bernama Oh Sehun itu mendekati Luhan dengan santainya. Yeoja-yeoja yang berada di dekat Luhan segera menyingkir ketika menerima tatapan es dari Sehun.

"Lu.. ayo, ke kantin. Temani aku beli bubble tea." Sehun mulai merajuk manja. Para fanboy yang geregetan membanting ponsel mereka atau menggigit bahu temannya yang berada di sampingnya. Luhan tersenyum manis. Para fanboy kembali bertingkah gila karena senyuman manis Luhan walaupun mereka tahu senyuman manis itu untuk siapa.

"Baiklah, Hun." Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan dan mengacak rambutnya dengan hangat. Pipi Luhan merona karena tingkah laku Sehun. Hm.. mereka baru saja berpacaran 3 hari yang lalu. Tetapi, tingkah laku mereka seperti sudah berpacaran selama 3 tahun.

Prince School dan Princess school berpacaran sudah biasa terjadi di sekolah ini. Contohnya saja Kai dan Kyungsoo. Tidak ada yang berani memisahkan hubungan mereka karena mereka sangat serasi dan cocok. Mungkin hanya beberapa fans gila yang mengganggu mereka. Kini, harapan para fanboy untuk menjadi salah satu namjachingu Princess school pupus sudah. Luhan sudah punya Sehun, Kyungsoo sudah punya Kai, lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Hanya yeoja dengan tatapan dingin itu yang tersisa. Walaupun Baekhyun cantik dan manis, tidak ada yang berani terang-terangan mendekatinya secara langsung. Kalaupun ada, mungkin hanya menaruh surat atau coklat di loker Baekhyun dan ujung-ujungnya berakhir di tempat sampah dengan sangat mengenaskan. Oleh karena itu, Baekhyun dicoret untuk dijadikan 'calon yeojachingu para fanboy'. Walaupun dicoret dari 'calon yeojachingu para fanboy' , Baekhyun tetaplah primadona dan paling menonjol di antara para Princess School. Para fanboy menunggu namja yang beruntung yang dapat menaklukkan 'Ice Princess'.

Chanyeol diintrogasi oleh hyungnya karena tidak pulang semalaman. Setelah menjawab rangkaian pertanyaan dari eomma mereka, Chanyeol harus dihadapkan oleh hyungnya yang IQnya tinggi dan berjiwa ingin tahu yang juga sangat tinggi. Chanyeol menjawab dengan jujur sama seperti jawabannya kepada eomma. Namun, Chanhyun tidak terlihat puas karena Chanyeol seperti mengcopy paste ucapannya tadi tanpa ada niatan untuk menceritakannya dengan detail. Chanhyun semakin penasaran dan melontarkan banyak pertanyaan pada Chanyeol.

"Siapa yeoja yang kau tolong? Kau tidak melakukan apapun padanya, kan? Jelaskan dengan detail dan lengkap!" Bagaikan polisi yang mengintrogasi penjahat, Chanhyun melontarkan pertanyaan yang langsung to the point. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya. Mulai darimana ia bercerita, dari pertemuannya dengan Luhan atau kejadian tidak terduganya dengan Baekhyun. Akhirnya, perlahan-lahan Chanyeol mulai menceritakannya.

"MWOYA?! YEOJA YANG KAU TOLONG ITU BYUN BAEKHYUN?!" Chanyeol mengangguk. Chanhyun menatap Chanyeol sambil menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Dia pasti menghafal wajah dan namamu, Yeol. Aish.. kau berada dalam masalah." Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya. Menolong orang lain itu dapat membuatnya dalam masalah? Apa maksud hyungnya?

"Hhh~~ yeoja itu pasti tidak akan berhenti mengganggumu. Apalagi kau memiliki janji dengannya. Tutup rapat-rapat mulutmu kalau kau mau selamat! Jangan dekat-dekat dengan yeoja buas itu." Ucap Chanhyun memperingatinya. Chanyeol mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya polos sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Anak baik.." Chanhyun mengacak rambut Chanyeol lalu beranjak keluar kamar.

"Aish~~ aku masih tidak mengerti ucapan hyung." Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak namun bayangan Baekhyun menangis di taman masih membayanginya. Bukankah Chanyeol sudah menolong dan merawat Baekhyun dengan baik? Lalu kenapa dirinya masih merasa bersalah?

Baekhyun tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur karena kakinya terluka lumayan parah. Ia hanya bisa menatap jendela dan bermain dengan ponselnya hingga bosan. Huft~~ ia meniup poninya sendiri dengan bosan. Shin ahjumma sedang pergi keluar untuk membeli keperluan dapur. Aku bosan sekali, gerutunya.

Tingtong..tingtong..

Baekhyun berdecak kesal. Ia terpaksa berdiri sambil meringis kesakitan. Sebenarnya yang terluka parah kaki kanannya sedangkan kaki kirinya hanya terluka goresan panjang. Akhirnya, Baekhyun berjalan dengan pincang ke arah pintu.

Baekhyun menatap malas wajah cantik yang berada di depan pintu lewat intercom. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Xi Luhan? Bagaimana Baekhyun menjelaskan ini semua ke Luhan? Apakah ia harus menjelaskan mengenai Chanyeol yang menginap disini semalam? Jangan-jangan, Chanyeol menceritakan segalanya pada Luhan. Kalau benar begitu, Baekhyun benar-benar akan merobek mulut namja geeks itu. Baekhyun membukakan pintu dengan malas.

"Omona..Byun Baekhyun. Ada apa dengan kakimu dan aish.. tanganmu juga? Bagaimana kejadi-" Baekhyun meninggalkan Luhan yang bibirnya sangat cerewet. Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal karena Baekhyun mengabaikannya. Dalam hati Baekhyun bersyukur karena Luhan belum tahu apa-apa.

"Aku hanya terjatuh dari tangga." Jawab Baekhyun. Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya. Mencurigakan. Kalau jatuh dari tangga pasti lukanya akan lebih dari ini. Bahkan, mungkin akan mengalami patah tulang serius. Bukan maksud Luhan mendoakan Baekhyun patah tulang, tetapi tidak masuk akal saja.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, bodoh?" Baekhyun menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap tajam Luhan.

"Cepat katakan, apa tujuan kau kemari? Aku ingin beristirahat." Luhan kembali tersenyum dan dengan cerewetnya menjelaskan bahwa dia berpacaran dengan Oh Sehun blablabla.. Baekhyun menatap malas Luhan. Ia sudah menebak tujuan Luhan kemari untuk membicarakan namja yang sifatnya hampir mirip dengannya.

"Oh begitukah? Selamat ya." Ucap Baekhyun cuek.

"Apakah Chanyeol menginap disini kemarin karena hari ini dia tidak sekolah?" Baekhyun tersedak oleh minumannya sendiri karena ucapan polos yang dilontarkan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum menggoda Baekhyun.

"Ahh~~ apakah perkataanku benar? Jadi, Chanyeol menginap disini sehingga dia tidak sekolah. Pendekatan yang bagus, Chanyeol hahahha.." Pipi Baekhyun merona merah. Ia tidak pernah menampilkan ekspresi malu-malu di depan Luhan. Namun, ucapan Luhan yang ceplas ceplos membuatnya malu. Baekhyun menutup matanya sejenak, mengingat Chanyeol yang sangat memperhatikannya. Bahkan, Chanyeol tidak marah karena Baekhyun menggenggam jarinya sepanjang malam. Yah.. memang seharusnya dia tidak marah sih. Siapa yang berani memarahi Princess School SHS?

"Cepatlah pacaran dengannya. Kalau kulihat wajahnya dia tampan juga." Baekhyun memukul lengan Luhan dengan keras sampai Luhan mengaduh kesakitan. Ia kembali merubah ekspresinya menjadi dingin. Poker face.

"Jangan berbicara omong kosong, Luhan. Sudahlah, pulang sana. Aku mengantuk." Baekhyun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, menyuruh Luhan pulang. Luhan mendecak kesal lalu keluar dari apartemen Baekhyun.

"Aish.. kenapa kau berekspresi seperti yeoja yang baru jatuh cinta? Bodoh kau, Baekhyun. Kau kembali menjatuhkan harga dirimu." Gerutu Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah beberapa hari, Baekhyun masuk sekolah. Para fanboy yang seperti kehilangan nyawa saat Baekhyun tidak masuk, mulai bernafas lega dan bersorak gembira. Tidak ada yang berubah dari Baekhyun. Dia tetap yeoja yang dingin dan pemarah.

"Huftt~~ kenapa aku diberi tugas sebanyak ini dan harus mengerjakannya di ruang laknat itu?" Baekhyun mengeluhkan nasib sialnya karena ketika ia tidak masuk tugasnya sangat banyak. Ia masuk ke ruang perpustakaan sambil menaruh buku-buku tugasnya. Saat ini, dia harus mengerjakannya disini karena buku perpustakaan tidak boleh dibawa keluar tanpa persetujuan petugas perpustakaan sedangkan tugas-tugas Baekhyun sekarang membutuhkan semua buku perpustakaan. Ia berniat untuk meminjamnya tetapi petugas perpustakaan sudah pulang karena sudah sore. Oleh karena itu, dengan terpaksa ia mengerjakannya disini sendirian.

"Baekhyun sunbae?" Baekhyun hampir saja terjungkal kaget karena suara berat Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyengir lebar sambil membawa buku tebal di tangannya.

"Kau belum pulang?" Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia sudah terbiasa berada di perpustakaan hingga perpustakaan hampir ditutup. Suasana sepi di perpustakaan benar-benar menenangkan.

"Sunbae sendiri juga belum pulang. Ada tugas?" Baekhyun hanya melirik sekumpulan buku laknat di sampingnya dan kembali menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk.

Baekhyun mulai berjalan mengelilingi rak-rak buku perpustakaan. Ia mencari beberapa buku untuk dijadikan referensi tugasnya. Sebuah buku menarik perhatiannya tetapi buku itu terlalu tinggi untuk ia gapai. Baekhyun melompat-lompat beberapa kali tetapi ia tetap tidak berhasil mendapatkannya.

"Sini kubantu, sunbae." Chanyeol mengambilkan buku yang ingin diambil Baekhyun. Dengan mudah ia mengambilnya karena tubuhnya tinggi dan langsung memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Sulit sekali ya mengucapkan 'minta tolong'" gumam Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendengarkan gumaman Chanyeol dan menjitak kepalanya dengan keras. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan 'kenapa kau memukulku?'

"Kau kira aku tidak mendengar gumamanmu itu. Kalau kau tidak mau menolongku, tidak perlu menolongku. Kau kira aku menbutuhkan pertolonganmu?" Baekhyun berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Ia adalah orang yang tidak suka dikritik. Apa yang dilakukannya adalah kebenaran. Prinsip tersebut telah mendarah daging dalam hidupnya. Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dalam hati ia juga kesal dengan tingkah laku Baekhyun yang tidak tahu terima kasih.

"Kau sering ke perpustakaan kan? Tolong katakan pada petugas perpustakaan, aku meminjam sejumlah buku. Aku mau pulang." Dengan seenaknya, Baekhyun menyuruh Chanyeol. Ia mengambil tasnya dan menaruh buku-buku tebal di dalam tasnya. Kemudian, dia melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu perpustakaan.

Ceklek..ceklek..

"Kok tidak bisa dibuka ya?" Baekhyun kembali memutar knop pintu tetapi tidak berhasil. Ia mulai panik dan berteriak histeris. Chanyeol mulai mendekati Baekhyun dan bertanya ada apa.

"Kita terkunci." Ucap Baekhyun lirih. Chanyeol mencoba memutar knop pintu sama seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan tetapi tidak berhasil. Ia melirik jamnya dan menepuk dahinya.

"Sekarang pukul 18.30. Perpustakaan dikunci jam 18.00. Aish, sial. Kenapa aku tidak memasang alarm jam 17.00? Terpaksa kita menginap disini semalam sampai besok pagi perpustakaan ini dibuka oleh satpam." Baekhyun melotot mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"MWOYA? KITA MENGINAP DISINI MALAM INI? BERSAMAMU?" Chanyeol mengangguk sambil menghela nafas panjang.

'Menginap disini bersama Chanyeol?'

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Bad girl ( Chapter 3 )**

Author : Bacon14

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Romance, SchoolLife, Genderswitch

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Additional Cast :

Xi Luhan

DO Kyungsoo

Sinopsis :

Byun Baekhyun. Yeoja berwatak keras, dingin dan sadis. Ia bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol. Seseorang geek yang selalu bergelut dengan buku-buku tebal. Bagaimanakah awal pertemuan mereka?

Happy Reading😀😀

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal. Segala usaha sudah ia kerahkan agar ia bisa keluar dari tempat laknat ini. Tetapi, semuanya sia-sia saja. Namja jangkung ini juga tidak membantunya sama sekali. Ia masih sibuk dengan buku tebalnya sambil sesekali tertawa kecil. Apa sih yang ia tertawakan padahal mereka sedang terjebak dalam ruangan busuk ini? Baekhyun lihat Chanyeol sangat nyaman disini dan tidak ada niatan untuk pulang. Huft~~ percuma saja meminta orang ini untuk membantunya keluar kalau dia sendiri terlihat senang berada disini.

"Lebih baik kau hentikan suara tawamu itu. Mengganggu." Ucap Baekhyun dingin. Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya dan menggembungkan pipinya. Lihatlah... tingkahnya seperti anak kecil. Chanyeol terlihat seperti anak kecil yang dimarahi eommanya karena makan gula kapas terlalu banyak.

"Ne, sunbae. Mianhae.." Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya sedalam-dalamnya. Baekhyun masih menatapnya dengan kilatan emosi di kedua bola matanya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya berkali-kali untuk menetralkan emosinya. Entah kenapa setiap berada di dekat Chanyeol emosinya naik berkali-kali lipat dan membuat kepalanya ingin pecah. Tingkah ajaib Chanyeol selalu membuatnya naik darah.

Udara semakin mendingin. Perpustakaan ini tidak menyediakan pemanas dan sialnya lagi jendela besar perpustakaan ini rusak sehingga udara dingin masuk ke ruang perpustakaan. Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak tahan dingin mulai meringkuk di atas kursi panjang. Ia menggigil kedinginan. Sweater dan blazer sekolahnya ia tinggal di lokernya. Kalau tahu seperti ini, ia tidak akan meninggalkannya di loker. Baekhyun merutuki nasib sialnya hari ini.

"Pakailah ini." Chanyeol melemparkan blazer sekolahnya ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap blazer sekolah itu dan membuangnya asal. Ia tidak mau terlihat lemah di hadapan orang lain. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafansya perlahan. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan kekeraskepalaan yeoja ini. Dia kedinginan dan Chanyeol sudah berbaik hati untuk menolongnya. Namun, sikap angkuhnya benar-benar mendarah daging dalam dirinya.

"Aku tidak butuh pertolonganmu." Lihatlah.. bibir mungilnya gemetaran. Bukankah ia sedang kedinginan saat ini? Ck! Kenapa yeoja ini masih mementingkan egonya dibandingkan kesehatannya? Kalau dia mengalami hiportemia disini, Chanyeol pasti disalahkan dan dicap sebagai namja yang jahat. Padahal, semua ini karena keegoisannya sendiri.

Chanyeol mengambil blazernya dan langsung menyampirkannya di pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun berusaha menolak tetapi tangan Chanyeol menahannya untuk membuka blazer itu. Dengan jarak seperti ini, Baekhyun dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat dari Chanyeol. Entah kenapa Chanyeol sangat tampan kali ini. Mereka bertatapan beberapa detik sebelum Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol. Ia mengeratkan blazer milik Chanyeol sambil mengusap-ngusap tangannya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Ia bergumam 'bodoh' beberapa kali pada dirinya sendiri. Akhirnya, Baekhyun memakai blazer sekolah Chanyeol dengan ekspresi kesal ( awalnya cuman disampirin di bahu Baekhyun ).

"Walaupun aku tidak ingin mengatakannya, terima kasih." Chanyeol berdecak kesal. Lihatlah tingkah lakunya. Bahkan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih saja sulit untuknya. Apakah orangtuanya tidak pernah mengajarkan sopan santun?

Blazer Chanyeol sangat besar sekali di tubuh Baekhyun. Jari-jari tangannya saja tidak terlihat dan blazer itu panjang sekali hingga rok mininya. Baekhyun terlihat manis dengan blazer Chanyeol. Bau parfum yang dipakai Chanyeol juga tercium oleh Baekhyun. Parfum ini mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Baekhyun tersenyum sedih. Senyumannya tertangkap oleh mata Chanyeol namun Chanyeol acuh tak acuh. Bukankah yeoja itu yang mengacuhkannya sejak tadi lalu untuk apa dia mempedulikannya? Tetapi, hati dan logikanya tidak mau berjalan di arah yang sama. Hatinya mengatakan untuk mendekatinya dan mengajaknya untuk berbicara tetapi logikanya sangat berkebalikan dengan hatinya.

"Kau tidak mengantuk? Tidurlah." Hanya ucapan itu yang keluar dari bibirnya. Chanyeol melangkah ke meja lain. Di perpustakaan ini terdapat dua meja besar dan dikelilingi oleh masing-masing empat kursi panjang. Ia harap satpam segera membukakan pintu perpustakaan ini agar ia tidak berlama-lama dengan Baekhyun. Sosoknya sangat misterius. Kasar dan dingin di satu sisi, tetapi di sisi lain ia memiliki kepribadian yang gelap sekali. Terlalu gelap untuk dijangkau. Mungkin itulah yang dapat dideskripsikan Chanyeol tentang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menidurkan tubuhnya di atas kursi kayu yang keras tanpa ada bantalan sofa sama sekali. Punggungnya nyeri sekali saat ini tetapi ia mengalah pada Baekhyun. Ia membiarkan Baekhyun menggunakan kursi kayu yang setidaknya ada bantalan sofanya. Ia tidak bisa menyuruh seorang yeoja untuk tidur di atas kursi kayu yang keras. Ia bukan namja yang tidak berperikemanusiaan walaupun yang ia kasihani tidak memiliki sifat seperti manusia.

"Ck! Bantalnya tidak empuk. Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau begini!" Satu sifat lagi yang Chanyeol baru ketahui. Yeoja ini sangat manja. Mungkin ia terbiasa dengan kehidupan mewah.

"Jangan mengeluh. Sudah bagus kau tidur disana. Kau mau tidur disini tanpa bantalan sofanya?" Sindir Chanyeol. Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia berjalan ke arah kursi panjang. Akhirnya, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kursi panjang tersebut. Matanya perlahan menutup dan mulai menjelajah mimpi indahnya.

Chanyeol tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Matanya menutup lalu beberapa menit kemudian kembali terbuka. Kakinya terasa gatal untuk mendekati Baekhyun. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berdiri dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa nyeri. Walaupun ia hidup sangat sederhana, ia tidak pernah tidur di atas kayu yang keras seperti ini. Ia perlahan mendekati Baekhyun. Sekedar memastikan yeoja berandalan itu tertidur.

"Oh.. dia sudah tidur." Baekhyun tertidur dengan bantal tasnya. Tubuhnya meringkuk sehingga tubuhnya seperti trenggiling. Chanyeol menatap jendela yang terbuka lebar itu dan langsung mengarah ke arah Baekhyun.

"Ck! Pantas dia meringkuk." Gumamnya. Chanyeol mencoba menutup jendela itu dengan berbagai cara tetapi tidak berhasil. Akhirnya, ia duduk di dekat Baekhyun. Baekhyun bergerak sedikit lalu kembali tidur pulas. Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Ia tengah mencari cara terbaik agar Baekhyun tidak kedinginan. Ia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Baekhyun namun sesama manusia harus saling tolong menolong, bukan?

"Apa aku harus memeluknya?" Entah pikiran konyol apa yang merasuki otak Chanyeol, hanya ide itu yang terlintas di pikirannya. Dulu ketika Chanyeol sakit demam, ibunya memeluknya. Rasanya hangat sekali. Mungkin saja cara itu berguna untuk menyalurkan kehangatan. Chanyeol bergerak kaku ke arah Baekhyun. Ia meneguk ludahnya berat. Ini pertama kalinya dirinya memeluk seorang yeoja selain ibunya. Chanyeol melingkarkan tangan besarnya ke leher Baekhyun dan memeluknya perlahan.

"Nggh.." Chanyeol menutup matanya erat. Ia pikir Baekhyun terbangun dan memarahinya atau bahkan melakukan kekerasan padanya atau yang lebih parahnya lagi mengeluarkannya dari sekolah. Huhh~~ Chanyeol sangat bersyukur karena Baekhyun hanya menyamankan posisinya. Baekhyun merapatkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol dan berhasil membuat pipi Chanyeol memerah. Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya ke arah Baekhyun dan mengusapnya perlahan. Ia tersenyum tipis lalu ikut tertidur di samping tubuh Baekhyun.

Sinar matahari pagi masuk ke jendela perpustakaan. Chanyeol mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mencoba menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya. Tangannya masih di leher Baekhyun dan badannya terasa pegal sekali karena duduk di samping Baekhyun ( jadi disini Baekhyun tidur di kursi panjang sedangkan Chanyeol tidur di samping Baekhyun. Seperti orang berlutut gaya tidurnya. Bisa bayangin rasa sakitnya kayak gimana😁 ) Kakinya kesemutan juga dan sulit digerakkan. Mungkin kakinya kedinginan karena lantai perpustakaan ini seperti es. Chanyeol memindahkan tangannya dengan hati-hati dan memaksakan kakinya untuk bergerak.

"Sial.. sakit sekali.." Chanyeol berjalan tertatih-tatih ke arah tasnya. Ia melirik jam tangannya dan tersenyum kecil. Pukul 07.00 pagi. Untunglah, hari ini sekolah libur jadi tidak akan ada yang tahu mengenai kejadian ini. Hanya satpam saja yang berjaga disini.

"Nggghh.." Suara lenguhan kecil terdengar dari seorang yeoja. Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan lucu. Ia duduk dan celingukan kesana kemari mencari tasnya. Setelah berhasil menemukannya, ia meraba-raba mencari jam tangannya. Matanya membulat melihat jam tangannya. Spontan ia langsung merapikan rambutnya dan melangkah keluar perpustakaan.

"Hari ini libur, Babbo." Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun berhenti bergerak. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tampang bodoh dan setengah mengantuk. Kalau dilihat-lihat memang Baekhyun ini sangat manis, batin Chanyeol."Aku tidak bodoh, Chanyeol!" Sepertinya Chanyeol harus menarik kembali pikirannya mengenai Baekhyun yang sempat terlintas tadi. Setelah Baekhyun mendapatkan kesadarannya sepenuhnya, Baekhyun kembali menjadi pribadinya yang menyebalkan. Ia menaruh kembali tasnya dengan kesal sambil menatap tajam Chanyeol yang tertawa.

"Jangan tertawa, namja bodoh!" Gertak Baekhyun. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya kesal sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Heol.. tidak ada yang pernah mempermalukan Baekhyun sebelumnya. Tetapi untuk pertama kalinya, namja jangkung ini berhasil mempermalukan Baekhyun sampai seperti ini.

"Tidak tahu terima kasih!" Sindir Chanyeol. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hampir saja melempar tasnya di kepala Chanyeol agar ia berhenti mengejeknya. Benar-benar namja yang menyebalkan.

"Oh ya.. blazernya?!" Baekhyun melepas blazer Chanyeol dan menatapnya horror. A-apakah ia harus mengembalikan ke namja itu? Bahkan Baekhyun benar-benar mengutuk takdir yang mempertemukannya dengan namja super duper menyebalkan.

"Nanti kusuruh Luhan saja." Baekhyun mengambil tasnya lalu keluar dari perpustakaan. Persetan dengan tugas seabrek. Bukankah dia bisa meminjamnya dari Luhan atau Kyungsoo? Asalkan tidak ketahuan guru bahwa ia mencontek. Awalnya, ia berencana mengerjakannya sendiri karena Luhan menolak untuk membantunya. Tetapi, ia yakin Luhan akan membantunya kali ini. Hanya dengan memasang wajah imut dan minta tolong, kan? Apa sulitnya untuk Baekhyun yang memang pandai beracting? Baekhyun mengibaskan rambut panjangnya dengan angkuh. Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi Baekhyun di sekolah ini.

Baekhyun mengganti pakaian seragamnya dengan pakaian hangat. Ia menaruh asal blazer Chanyeol. Bahkan, Baekhyun ingin sekali membakar blazer itu di depan mata Chanyeol. Ia meminum coklat panas di beranda apartemennya. Udara musim dingin menerpa wajahnya dan sedikit membuatnya menggigil. Baekhyun tidak terlalu menghiraukannya dan tetap meminum coklat hangatnya.

"Kok aneh ya? Kenapa aku tidak kedinginan saat tidur di perpustakaan padahal jendela besar itu mengarah padaku? Tidak mungkin kan kalau Chanyeol..." Baekhyun menutup matanya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia berpikir udaranya berubah tidak terlalu dingin atau sebagainya. Ia tidak mau berprasangka aneh-aneh. Pipinya saja merona merah ketika memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh.

"Aishh... apa kau berharap Chanyeol memelukmu, Baek?" Monolognya. Baekhyun menepuk pipinya berkali-kali dan berusaha menghilangkan imajinasi anehnya terhadap namja bertelinga lebar itu. Ia masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu beranda.

"Luhan belum datang juga?" Sebelumnya ia menelepon Luhan untuk datang kemari karena ia berencana menitipkan blazer Chanyeol. Ia tidak mengungkapkan tujuannya sebenarnya ( mengembalikan blazer ). Ia berdalih pada Luhan bahwa ia rindu pada Luhan dan alasan yang tidak masuk akal lainnya. Tetapi, Luhan tetap saja percaya. Ia tidak mau Luhan bertanya macam-macam mengenai blazer ini lewat telepon. Ia terlalu tahu mengenai sifat Luhan yang ingin mengetahui segalanya. Lebih baik ia menjelaskannya ketika Luhan berada di apartemennya. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Ia menaruh coklat hangatnya di atas meja dan mengambil ponselnya.

'Maaf, Baek. Sepertinya aku akan terlambat beberapa menit. Jalanan sangat macet.' Baekhyun mendengus sebal. Ia tebak bukan karena jalanannya yang macet tetapi acara kencannya dengan Sehun yang terlalu lama. Ketika Baekhyun menelepon Luhan 1 jam yang lalu, Baekhyun mendengar suara Sehun di sampingnya. Ia baru saja ingin membatalkan janjinya pada Luhan tetapi Luhan secepat kilat langsung mengiyakan janjinya dan mematikan telepon. Benar-benar menyebalkan dan seenaknya sendiri. Padahal, Baekhyun berbaik hati dengan tidak mau mengganggu kencan HunHan. Lihatlah sekarang... Orang yang mengiyakan janjinya terlambat datang.

"Aku bosan~~~~" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dengan kesal. Ia berjalan mondar mandir di dalam kamar seperti orang gila.

Tingtong.. tingtong..

Baekhyun berteriak girang mengira Luhan datang tetapi ternyata...

"Park Chanyeol?!" Baekhyun hampir saja memeluknya karena mengira dia adalah Luhan. Untung, Chanyeol menjauhkan dirinya tepat sebelum Baekhyun menangkap tubuhnya. Sepertinya ia trauma dengan kejadian Baekhyun yang mabuk itu. Chanyeol terlihat tampan dengan kaos dan celana jeans. Kemana kacamata tebalnya? Soflen hitam melekat di bola matanya. Tatanan rambutnya juga tidak berponi seperti biasanya. Rambutnya dinaikkan ke atas sehingga ia terlihat lebih seksi. Baekhyun menegukkan ludahnya berat. Benarkah ini Chanyeol si kutu buku itu?

"Sunbae, kembalikan blazerku! Jebalyo~~" Baekhyun mengutuk pikirannya yang berpikir Chanyeol sangat tampan dengan dandanan seperti itu. Sifatnya sama saja dengan kutu buku lainnya. Tetap penakut dan pemalu. Kecuali saat di perpustakaan itu. Chanyeol sangat berani padanya dan hal itu sangat menyebalkan.

"Oh.. kau telah menyadari kesalahanmu, ya? Kemana sikap sombong dan beranimu itu?" Ujar Baekhyun dengan sinis. Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dan langsung meminta maaf pada Baekhyun.

'Ah~~ dia bisa mengusir kebosananku sebentar. Hitung-hitung, memberi hukuman untuknya dan menunggu kedatangan Luhan.' Batin Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau mau blazermu, kau harus kuberi hukuman atas kelancanganmu." Baekhyun tertawa kemenangan. Sebaliknya, Chanyeol menatapnya dengan horror. Chanyeol mengutuk dirinya karena membalas semua perkataan Baekhyun di perpustakaan dengan tidak sopan. Ia baru menyadari ketika ia berjalan ke rumah. Ia baru sadar beasiswanya akan terancam kalau Baekhyun benar-benar marah padanya. Akhirnya dengan dalih meminta blazernya kembali, Chanyeol datang ke apartemen Baekhyun. Penampilannya juga sedikit ia rubah entah karena alasan apa.

"Hukuman apa, sunbae?" Baekhyun menyuruh Chanyeol masuk sambil menyeringai. Chanyeol masuk dengan kepala menunduk. Untuk kedua kalinya, ia masuk ke 'rumah singa' milik Baekhyun.

"Shin ahjumma pulang ke Busan kemarin. Jadi, apartemenku sangat berantakan. Tolong ya rapikan apartemenku sampai tidak ada debu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis. Chanyeol melotot horror ke arah Baekhyun. Senyuman manisnya bagaikan senyuman annabelle yang mengarah padanya.

Baekhyun mengambil peralatan bersih-bersih dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum menyeringai lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Suara pintu dibanting menandakan awal penderitaan Chanyeol dimulai. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya. Benarkah ini apartemen seorang yeoja? Baju kotor menumpuk. Meja ruang tamu berserakan camilan dan majalah wanita. Tempat sampah jangan ditanya lagi. Tumpukan bungkus ramyun menumpuk di sudut dapur. Piring-piring menumpuk di tempat cuci piring. Hanya dengan melihatnya Chanyeol merasa dirinya sudah sangat lelah.

"Chanyeol, Fighting!" Chanyeol mulai membersihkan apartemen Baekhyun mulai dari dapur. Ia membuang semua bungkus ramyun ke tempat sampah dan mengikat plastik sampah itu. Ia mencuci semua piring kotor dan menaruhnya kembali di tempat piring. Chanyeol mengusap keringat yang jatuh di pelipisnya.

Tangannya dengan cekatan menaruh plastik sampah di depan apartemen. Ia langsung melanjutkan dengan mengelap meja makan hingga bersih. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil saat melihat hasil kerjanya. Tidak sia-sia ia sering membantu ibu dan kakaknya.

"Chanyeol! Sudah selesai?" Chanyeol memberengut kesal mendengar teriakan Baekhyun. Ck! Yeoja menyebalkan! Chanyeol membalas teriakan Baekhyun tak kalah kencang. Terdengar suara dengusan sebal dari bibir mungil Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkikik geli dengan dengusan yeoja itu.

Chanyeol melanjutkan pekerjaannya di ruang tamu. Ia membuang bungkus camilan ke tempat sampah dan merapikan majalah. Aish.. ia lelah sekali. TV yang menyala juga ia matikan. Suara vacuum cleaner memenuhi ruang tamu. Jendela dekat ruang tamu juga ia bersihkan dan dilap hingga mengkilat. Sebuah bingkai foto yang dibalik menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Ia mengambil foto itu dan membersihkan debu yang menutupi foto itu.

"Ini Baekhyun sunbae dan keluarganya ya? Kenapa dibalik foto ini? Harusnya kan dipajang dengan cantik." Gumam Chanyeol. Baekhyun kecil terlihat cantik dengan dress putih dan senyumnya yang sangat manis. Mungkin ini eomma dan appanya, batin Chanyeol.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Baekhyun mendatangi Chanyeol dan langsung merebut foto itu. Ia menatap tajam Chanyeol sambil menaruh kembali foto itu dalam keadaan terbalik. Pada saat itu, Baekhyun baru saja selesai mandi. Ketika ia keluar kamar, Chanyeol sedang memegang foto keluarganya. Bagaimana ia tidak kesal? Selama ini hanya Luhan yang tahu tentang keluarganya, ia tidak mau ada orang lain yang mengetahui tentang keluarganya. Apalagi mengenai kisah kelam keluarganya.

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dengan pipi merona. Bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun menggerai rambutnya yang basah dan memakai kaos tipis berwarna putih. Tidak lupa dengan hotpants yang memamerkan paha mulusnya. Chanyeol juga namja yang memiliki pikiran 20+. Mati-matian Chanyeol menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar dan kakinya yang gemetar.

"Ck! Jangan sentuh barang pribadiku, bodoh. Cepatlah! Lihatlah itu, bantal sofa masih berantakan dan uhuk.. uhuk.. ini masih banyak debu. Lantai masih lengket juga. Tidak becus." Jawab Baekhyun berpura-pura batuk. Ia mengibaskan rambut panjangnya ke arah Chanyeol lalu masuk ke dapur. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu lama-lama berdekatan dengan Baekhyun.

"Sabar, Chanyeol." Chanyeol mulai membersihkan semua yang diperintah Baekhyun. Ia berharap Baekhyun langsung masuk ke kamar, tetapi perkiraannya salah. Baekhyun duduk dengan menaikkan kaki di atas meja. Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya berat ketika tatapannya tak sengaja bertemu Baekhyun. Tatapan Baekhyun seperti seseorang yang akan membunuhnya jika ia melakukan kesalahan.

Baekhyun sepertinya tidak tanggung-tanggung mengerjai Chanyeol. Ia sengaja menjatuhkan camilan dan menyuruh Chanyeol membersihkannya. Bantal sofa yang sudah dirapikan Chanyeol juga dibuat berantakan oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun juga menyalakan pemanas dengan suhu tinggi sehingga membuat Chanyeol berkeringat lebih. Suara kikikan geli membuat Chanyeol ingin sekali melempar Baekhyun ke Sungai Han. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya kesal setiap kali Baekhyun berulah. Yeoja setan!

"Sepertinya hukumanmu cukup sampai disini. Kau termasuk siswa yang sangat beruntung karena aku tidak mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah walaupun kau bertingkah kurang ajar." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih walaupun hatinya sangat dongkol pada yeoja setan ini.

Tingtong..tingtong..

Mata Baekhyun membulat. Luhan datang. Ia langsung mendorong Chanyeol ke kamar mandi dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Jangan keluar kalau aku tidak suruh. Arraseo?" Chanyeol mengangguk. Baekhyun menutup pintu kamar mandi dan dikunci dari luar. Ia berlari ke arah pintu dan membukakan pintu untuk Luhan.

"Lama sekali. Apa sih yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Luhan sebal. Luhan menyerahkan sekotak kue pada Baekhyun dan langsung melenggang masuk.

"Apartemenmu baru dibersihkan ya? Bau harumnya masih terasa. Shin ahjumma mana?" Baekhyun menaruh kotak kue di dapur dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Ia memotong kue tersebut menjadi beberapa bagian lalu membawanya ke ruang tamu.

"Dia ke busan." Luhan mengangguk-angguk. Ia duduk di sofa sambil memainkan ponselnya. Mungkin sedang bertukar pesan dengan Sehun.

"Oh ya untuk apa kau menyuruhku datang kemari? Memamerkan apartemenmu yang bersih ini?" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Ia bingung mau memberi alasan apa. Chanyeol sedang ada disini dan pastinya dia akan mengambil blazer itu sendiri. Jadi, untuk apa Luhan datang? Bukankah tujuan awal Luhan datang karena Baekhyun berencana menitipkan blazer Chanyeol?

"Ahh iya.. iya.. Prom Night.. aku membicarakan Prom Night nanti malam." Baekhyun kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri dengan gugup. Baekhyun merutuki ucapan bodohnya pada Luhan. Tatapan Luhan yang curiga terhadapnya, membuat Baekhyun berkeringat dingin.

"Apa kau tidak sakit, Baek? Kau selalu menolak untuk datang setiap Prom Night diadakan di sekolah. Kemana Baekhyun yang menolak untuk datang saat itu? Akhirnya kau tertarik juga pada Prom Night." Luhan tersenyum hangat dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit lega.

Setiap tahun sekolah mereka mengadakan Prom Night sebagai kebiasaan untuk menyambut siswa baru kelas X. Prom Night ini mengharuskan para siswa untuk datang berpasangan ( namja dan yeoja ). Hal ini dimaksudkan agar anak kelas X lebih cepat berbaur walaupun kadang-kadang menjadi 'ajang pencarian jodoh'. Baekhyun selalu menolak kalau diajak ke Prom Night. Walaupun banyak sekali yang mengajaknya untuk datang ke Prom Night, ia selalu menolaknya dengan dingin. Bergandengan masuk bersama namja/yeoja yang bahkan kadang tidak dikenal saat Prom Night itu sangat menjijikkan menurut Baekhyun. Semua hanya formalitas untuk menyemarakkan malam Prom Night yang diadakan satu tahun sekali. Kecuali untuk mereka yang berpacaran. Prom Night adalah malam yang indah bagi mereka yang telah memiliki namjachingu atau yeojachingu. Saling berbagi kemesraan tanpa ada yang melarang.

"Memang kau memiliki pasangan?" Skakmat. Baekhyun tidak memikirkan hal itu. Siapa yang menjadi pasangannya? Ia tidak bisa memilih sembarang namja untuk datang bersamanya di Prom Night.

"Sepertinya kau belum memiliki pasangan. Oleh karena itu, kau menyuruhku datang." Luhan menjentikkan jarinya karena berhasil menemukan penyebab Baekhyun memanggilnya.

"Lebih baik kau memilih saja namja yang ingin kau ajak ke Prom Night." Ucap Luhan. Baekhyun mendengus sebal. Bukannya memberi solusi, Luhan malah memberikan masalah baru. Sejauh mata Baekhyun memandang, tidak ada namja yang menarik di matanya. Itu permasalahannya.

"Kau datang bersama Chanyeol saja? Bagaimana? Ide bagus, kan?" Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan horror. D-datang bersama Chanyeol? Itu semua mimpi buruk. Baekhyun langsung menolak mentah-mentah usul dari Luhan.

"Lalu siapa yang kau ajak ke Prom Night? Sudahlah Chanyeol saja. Tunggu, aku akan meneleponnya." Luhan memencet nomor telepon Chanyeol. Suara dering telepon terdengar dari kamar mandi Baekhyun. Luhan mematikan telepon dan menatap Baekhyun dengan curiga. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Chanyeol disini?" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan mengangguk pasrah. Ia berdiri dan membukakan pintu kamar mandi. Chanyeol keluar dengan wajah kusut. Sepertinya ia akan dimarahi Baekhyun, batinnya.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua datang saja ke Prom Night. Kalian serasi!" Baekhyun hendak protes namun tatapan Luhan menyuruhnya untuk diam. Chanyeol juga ikut menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau kau tak mau dengan Chanyeol, akan kusebarkan ke seluruh sekolah kalau kau berhubungan intim dengan Chanyeol." Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatap Luhan dengan horror. Berhubungan intim? Bahkan sejak tadi, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak saling berdekatan dalam jarak 1 meter. Baekhyun yang meminta Chanyeol menjauhi dirinya dalam radius 1 meter. Bagaimana bisa berhubungan intim?

"Kami tidak berhubungan intim, Lu. Aish.. aku saja tidak mau berdekatan dengannya." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

Ckrek..

"Foto ini bisa menjadi bukti kalau kalian melakukan hubungan intim." Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan 'darimananya?'

"Baek, bajumu itu sangat tipis hingga dalamanmu saja hampir kelihatan dan baju Chanyeol juga berkeringat basah seperti itu. Sekilas, orang lain akan berpikir kalian melakukan hubungan intim. Untunglah aku sahabat yang sangat baik ke kalian. Persyaratanku kan tidak susah. Datanglah ke Prom Night bersama Chanyeol dan foto ini akan langsung lenyap. Mengerti?" Sahabat baik kepalamu itu, Batin Baekhyun. Ia dan Chanyeol langsung melihat baju masing-masing. Semua perkataan Luhan benar. Baju mereka seperti baju setelah melakukan.. err.. begitulah..

"Ne, aku akan datang dengan Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun pasrah. Luhan tersenyum kemenangan dan dari sinar matanya terpancar 'I Got You, Baek.'

"Berpenampilan yang anggun, Baek. Chanyeol, kau harus terlihat tampan. Jangan mempermalukan sahabatku ini." Luhan tersenyum manis sambil menatap mereka berdua.

'Oh.. sepertinya penderitaanku akan terus berlanjut' -Chanyeol

'Kenapa harus dengan orang ini? Tidak adakah namja yang lebih baik darinya? Mau ditaruh mana harga diriku?' -Baekhyun

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Bad Girl ( Chapter 4 )**

Author : Bacon14

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Romance, SchoolLife, Genderswitch

Main Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Additional Cast :

Xi Luhan

DO Kyungsoo

Sinopsis :

Byun Baekhyun. Yeoja berwatak keras, dingin dan sadis. Ia bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol. Seseorang geek yang selalu bergelut dengan buku-buku tebal. Bagaimanakah awal pertemuan mereka?

Happy Reading😀

Baekhyun menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dengan kesal. Ia bingung mau memakai dress yang mana. Semuanya terlihat biasa saja dan tidak ada yang menarik. Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan bibir dimajukan beberapa centi.

Ddddrttt..

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan dari Luhan. Ck.. yeoja itu! Untuk apa dia datang kemari? Baekhyun keluar kamar dan membuka pintu apartemennya. Ia menatap dingin Luhan yang malah tersenyum manis. Luhan tampil manis dengan dress berwarna pink soft dan hiasan bando hellokitty menghiasi kepalanya. Apakah yeoja ini ketagihan datang ke apartemennya? Baru saja 2 jam yang lalu ia pergi setelah diusir Baekhyun, ia sudah datang disini dengan dandanan childish seperti anak kecil.

"Kau belum berdandan? 3 jam lagi kita berangkat." Heol.. 3 jam itu masih sangat lama dan Luhan sudah memintanya untuk berganti baju dan berdandan. Ia mengomel panjang kali lebar yang membuat Baekhyun semakin muak dengan kehadirannya. Akhirnya, Baekhyun meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di ruang tamu.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?! Aku mau ke kamarmu, bodoh." Luhan menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan keras dan berteriak dengan volume yang bisa dikatakan tidak kecil. Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dengan raut wajah kesal. Ia mempersilahkan Luhan masuk dengan ogah-ogahan. Mata Luhan membulat karena melihat tumpukan dress yang berserakan di tempat tidur. Sepatu high heels yang berserakan dan berbagai accesories berantakan di lemari.

"Ahh~~ kau bingung memilih baju kan?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya namun Luhan tidak peduli dengan argumen Baekhyun. Langkah kaki Luhan mendekat ke arah tumpukan dress. Menurutnya, semua dress ini cantik dan fashionable tetapi rasanya semua ini bukan selera Byun Baekhyun. Ia mulai membongkar tumpukan dress itu dan menemukan sebuah dress yang menarik matanya.

"Kau pakai ini saja. Kau pasti terlihat cute." Baekhyun melihat dress yang dipilihkan Luhan dan membuat gaya seperti orang muntah. Dress berwarna pink dengan mutiara di pinggangnya itu terlihat seperti anak-anak. Luhan tidak mudah menyerah. Ia kembali mengacak-acak tumpukan dress tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini?" Baekhyun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Dress yang dipilihkan Luhan sangat norak karena warnanya yang terlalu mencolok. Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya dan membuang dress itu asal ke lantai.

"Aahh~~ ini sangat elegan dan berkelas." Luhan mengambil dress berwarna merah maroon yang menjuntai panjang. Baekhyun bergidik ngeri karena membayangkan dirinya memakai dress panjang itu. Ia langsung menolak mentah-mentah.

"Semua dress tidak ada yang kau suka. Lalu bagaimana? Apa kau ingin memakai kaos dan hotpants?" Ucap Luhan kesal. Ia melangkah ke lemari dan menemukan satu dress yang tidak tercampur dalam tumpukan dress. Ia mengambilnya dan memperlihatkannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit terkesima dengan design anggun yang terdapat pada dress tersebut.

"Kapan aku punya dress ini, ya?" Baekhyun mengambil dress tersebut dan mencocokannya dengan tubuhnya. Terlihat manis dan elegan secara bersamaan. Gotcha! Baekhyun menemukan dress yang cocok dengan dirinya. Dress berwarna hitam berkelip-kelip dengan mawar hitam besar di pinggangnya.

"Aahh~~ itu serasi sekali denganmu." Ungkap Luhan. Kepribadian Baekhyun yang dingin sangat cocok dengan dress berwarna gelap sehingga tidak terlalu berlebihan atau norak. Dress ini sebenarnya cukup seksi karena memamerkan punggung dan pundak Baekhyun.

"Nanti high heels dan accesories serahkan padaku." Ucap Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk tidak peduli. Ia lebih mempedulikan dress hitam yang terlihat cocok dengan dirinya. Bukankah baju lebih menarik daripada accesories lainnya?

"Astaga... 2 jam lagi kita berangkat. Hmm.. tapi aku akan dijemput Sehun disini. Jadi kau.. harus dijemput Chanyeol. Okay?" Baekhyun menatap horror Luhan. Ia kira mereka akan berangkat bersama. Ternyata, sahabatnya ini lebih licik dari dugaannya.

"Lebih baik kau mandi sekarang." Luhan mendorong Baekhyun ke kamar mandi dengan paksa. Gerutuan dan dengusan sebal terdengar dari bibir Baekhyun. Luhan terkikik geli dengan tingkah Baekhyun. Ia merasa kehadiran Chanyeol mulai mengurangi sikap dingin Baekhyun. Jari lentik Luhan menari di atas ponselnya.

'Chanyeol, tolong kau jemput Byun Baekhyun di apartemennya. Bawalah mobil dan berpenampilan yang tampan. Okay?' SEND. Luhan tersenyum kecil dengan pesan yang ia kirim. Ia duduk dengan tenang di pinggir ranjang sambil memainkan ponselnya. Menunggu tuan putri itu sungguh melelahkan, bukan?

Chanyeol menggerutu sebal dengan kejadian buruk yang ia alami secara beruntun. Datang ke apartemen Baekhyun, dikerjai dengan disuruh bersih-bersih, dijahili Luhan untuk datang bersama Baekhyun pada Prom Night malam ini, dan terakhir ia menerima pesan bahwa ia harus menjemput Baekhyun dengan mobil. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kesal. Tubuhnya masih lelah sekali karena membersihkan apartemen Baekhyun yang sangat luas lalu sekarang ia harus menjadi 'sopir' untuk Baekhyun juga. Ingin sekali, Chanyeol menyumpal bibir sunbaenya yang imut (Luhan) itu dengan sandal agar tidak asal bicara. Karena kesalahannya berakibat fatal bagi dirinya.

"Apa aku meminjam mobil Chen saja?" Chanyeol tidak memiliki mobil. Itu menjadi permasalahannya. Keluarganya bukanlah orang kaya yang bisa membeli mobil seperti membeli mobil mainan. Untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari saja, mereka sudah cukup kesulitan untuk memenuhinya apalagi sebuah mobil.

"Aku telpon saja deh." Chanyeol menekan nomor yang ia hafal di luar kepala itu dan menaruh ponselnya di dekat telinganya. Angkat.. angkat.. gumamnya.

"Ne? Ada apa?" Chanyeol tersenyum sumringah mendengar suara cempreng sahabatnya.

"Aku pinjam mobilmu. Jebal~~ aku perlu sekarang. Aku harus mengantar Bae.. ah ani.. saudara sepupuku." Suara bingung terdengar dari seberang telepon. Namun, Chanyeol segera membuat alasan yang sekiranya masih masuk akal.

"Baiklah.. ambil saja Lamborghiniku. Okay? Jangan sampai lecet. Itu masih baru. Minta saja ke Lee Ahjussi." Omel Chen. Chanyeol mengiyakan sambil tersenyum. Chen adalah anak orang kaya. Walaupun begitu, ia tidak pernah sombong dan berteman dengan siapa saja termasuk Chanyeol yang 'orang kelas bawah'.

Rumah Chen tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Chanyeol. Hanya berbeda kompleks saja. Rumah Chen berada di kompleks A yang berisi rumah-rumah mewah dan keluarga orang kaya. Sedangkan Chanyeol berada di kompleks C. Jadi, Chanyeol hanya perlu melewati kompleks B dan tiba di kompleks A.

"Aahh.. Nak Chanyeol.. tumben kemari? Mencari Tuan Chen?" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengutarakan maksud kedatanganya kemari. Lee ahjussi mengangguk-angguk dan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk menunggu sebentar.

Arsitektur rumah Chen ini sangat berbeda dengan rumah mewah lainnya. Gayanya lebih ke Eropa dan disertai dengan ornamen klasik yang semakin mempercantik rumah tersebut. Mungkin bagi Chanyeol, tinggal di rumah seperti ini bagaikan mimpi yang tidak akan pernah terwujud. Karena asyik mengagumi keindahan rumah Chen, Chanyeol tidak sadar dengan kehadiran Lee Ahjussi.

"Gamshamida, Lee ahjussi. Maaf merepotkanmu. Kalau bertemu Chen, aku titip salam untuknya." Lee ahjussi keluar dari ruang kemudi dan membiarkan Chanyeol mengambil alih kemudi. Ia menyesuaikan dirinya dengan mobil super mewah tersebut. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan berharap kelak ketika ia sudah dewasa, ia bisa memiliki mobil seperti ini. Ia mulai melajukan mobil Chen ke arah kompleks C.

"Baiklah.. satu masalah sudah selesai. Hmm.. sekarang, aku harus berpenampilan tampan. Ck! Itu hal yang sangat mudah." Chanyeol keluar dari mobil dan berlari-lari kecil ke dalam kamar. Ia mengambil handuk dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Prom Night tinggal 1.5 jam lagi dan jarak rumahnya cukup jauh dengan apartemen Baekhyun.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan lilitan handuk di pinggangnya. Titik-titik air membasahi lantai kamarnya. Ia mengeringkan rambut basahnya sambil berjalan ke arah lemari. Tidak banyak baju formal yang ia miliki. Hanya sebuah kemeja putih dan jas yang berdebu. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia tidak ingat terakhir kali memakai jas tersebut. Mungkin saja jas tersebut sudah tidak cukup dengannya.

Dddrtt..

Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan dari Luhan.'Chanyeol, aku sudah minta supirku untuk mengirimimu sejumlah pakaian formal. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana baju kesukaanmu jadi aku asal saja membeli yang menurutku menarik. Aku juga mengirimkan beberapa accesories. Aku harap kau suka dan menjadi Prom Night terbaik untukmu. Jangan lupa jemput Baekhyun!😀 Kuharap kau tidak akan mengecewakanku' Chanyeol tidak habis pikir dengan otak sunbaenya ini. Tanpa meminta persetujuan Chanyeol, Luhan membeli pakaian yang pasti harganya sangat mahal. Ia kira uang itu gampang dicari? Akhirnya, Chanyeol mengambil kaos polos dan memakai celana pendek sambil menunggu kedatangan supir Luhan.

Tingtong...tingtong..

Aah~~ itu pasti supir Luhan. Chanyeol bergegas ke pintu depan dengan setengah berlari. Ia membukakan pintu depan sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Maaf sedikit terlambat. Ini semua dari nona." Chanyeol melebarkan matanya melihat 3 koper besar berjejer rapi. Ia menatap supir Luhan sambil bertanya lewat matanya 'ini semua untukku?' Supir Luhan mengangguk dan menyerahkan 3 koper besar itu ke tangan Chanyeol.

"Aahh~~ gamshamida, ahjussi." Chanyeol membungkukkan kembali tubuhnya dengan hormat. Dalam hati, ia bingung ingin mengutuk Luhan atau bersyukur padanya. Ia membawa 3 koper itu ke dalam kamarnya dengan hati-hati.

Chanyeol membuka koper pertama hingga koper terakhir. Koper pertama berisi setelan baju dan celana formal. Koper kedua berisi accesories seperti jam, dasi, dan sebagainya. Koper terakhir berisi sepatu. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya karena merasa bingung mau memilih yang mana. Semuanya terlihat bagus dan mewah.

"Aishh.. tinggal 1 jam lagi." Chanyeol mengambil asal kemeja putih dan jas berwarna hitam. Ia mengambil jam tangan dan melingkarkannya di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Kemudian, ia mengambil sepatu berwarna hitam legam. Rambutnya ia tata ke atas, menampilkan dahinya yang lebar dan seksi. Ia mengganti kacamata tebalnya dengan soflen coklat. Chanyeol menatap cermin tidak percaya dan bergumam ini bukan dirinya. Ia mengambil kunci mobil dan keluar dari kamar dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Semoga aku tidak terlambat!"

Baekhyun melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan kesal. Begitupun dengan Luhan. Luhan sudah berkali-kali menghubungi Chanyeol tetapi selalu tidak aktif. Padahal, Prom Night akan dimulai setengah jam lagi. Luhan tidak mungkin meninggalkan Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang kesal, padahal dirinya sudah ditunggu Sehun sejak tadi. Ia tidak mau Baekhyun ngambek dan membatalkan Prom Night kali ini. Ia juga tidak mau menghancurkan 'maha karya'nya pada diri Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terlihat cantik dengan dress hitamnya yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Ia memakai make up natural sesuai anjuran Luhan. Sebuah leontin berbentuk hati melingkar di lehernya. Tidak ketinggalan dengan kedua anting perak yang melekat di telinganya. High heels 5 cm berwarna senada dengan dressnya juga melekat sempurna pada kaki jenjangnya. Satu kata untuk Baekhyun. Perfect.

"Ckk! Aku tidak mau ke Prom Night deh!" Baekhyun melepas sepatunya dan masuk ke kamarnya. Luhan mulai panik dan berusaha menahan Baekhyun dengan berbagai alasan. Wajah Baekhyun semakin masam saja mendengar celotehan Luhan yang semakin tidak masuk akal.

Tingtong..tingtong..

Luhan bernafas lega. Ia membuka pintu dan hampir saja terjungkal jatuh saking kagetnya. Chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan dengan balutan jas hitam yang elegan. Pipi Luhan merona sesaat namun ia segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Baekhyun. Tampak Baekhyun yang masih menggunakan sepatunya kembali dengan gerutuan di bibirnya.

"Maaf sunbae. Aku terlambat." Baekhyun menatap dingin Chanyeol dan langsung melenggang keluar apartemen. Begitupun dengan Luhan. Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan ke arah parkir basement.

"Ini mobilmu?" Baekhyun sedikit kagum dengan mobil mewah yang dikendarai Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata dengan jujur bahwa ini mobil milik temannya. Baekhyun langsung mempoutkan bibirnya dengan kesal. Ia masuk ke mobil setelah dibukakan pintu oleh Chanyeol. Layaknya majikan dan supirnya.

"Ck! Mereka itu." Sehun tersenyum kecil dengan gerutuan dari yeojachingunya. Ia mengusap kepala yeojachingunya sebentar lalu melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Mereka tiba di sekolah tepat 5 menit sebelum Prom Night dimulai. Banyak sekali siswa-siswi berjejer di dekat tiang pembatas red carpet. Luhan keluar terlebih dahulu diikuti Sehun. Ia menggandeng lengan Sehun dengan mesra sambil tersenyum ke arah siswa-siswi lainnya. Hunhan membalikkan tubuh mereka untuk menunggu kehadiran pasangan ChanBaek. Hunhan hanya ingin menunggu reaksi siswa-siswi dengan pasangan ChanBaek. Pasangan yang akan mengejutkan banyak orang.

Baekhyun keluar dari mobil diikuti oleh Chanyeol. Tangan Baekhyun melingkar sempurna pada lengan Chanyeol. Walaupun Baekhyun tidak menampilkan senyumnya dan hanya memasang wajah flat, sorakan terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Banyak yang bergumam bingung dengan namja beruntung yang berada di samping Baekhyun.

"Bukankah dia Park Chanyeol? Anak kelas XIB. Si kutu buku. Kenapa penampilannya berubah drastis? Astaga.. tanpa kacamata dia sangat tampan. Mulai saat ini aku akan menjadi fansnya. Ahh~~ aniyo.. dia milikku." Beberapa gumaman tertangkap telinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum malu dengan pujian tersebut. Sepertinya Chanyeol akan terkenal setelah ini. Baekhyun memandang sinis Chanyeol yang mulai tersanjung atas pujian-pujian yang dilontarkan siswi-siswi disini. Ia menarik lengan Chanyeol cukup keras sehingga tubuh Chanyeol sedikit terdorong ke depan.

"Jangan sombong karena kau terkenal sekarang. Semua ini berkatku, bodoh. Cih!" Bisik Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kesal dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Ia mengikuti langkah kaki Baekhyun ke aula sekolah ( ini mereka beriringan jalannya tapi karena mereka jalannya sambil gandengan jadi Chanyeol terpaksa ngikutin kemanapun Baekhyun pergi😊 ). Kerumunan siswa-siswi juga mulai berkurang seiring dengan masuknya ChanBaek dan Hunhan ke dalam aula sekolah. Tidak ada tontonan yang menarik lagi. Lagipula sebentar lagi, Prom Night akan segera dimulai.

Aula sekolah diubah sedemikian rupa sehingga lebih mirip ballroom. Entah siapa yang merancang semua ini, yang terpenting orang yang merancang semua ini termasuk orang yang sangat cerdas. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Luhan berjalan beriringan. Bagi Sehun, Luhan, dan Baekhyun yang sudah terbiasa dengan pujian, mereka hanya tersenyum ketika ada yang memuji mereka kecuali Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih saja mempertahankan image dingin dan jutek. Chanyeol sendiri merasa kikuk dengan pujian yang ia terima dari beberapa siswi. Bahkan hyungnya saja hampir tersedak minumannya sendiri melihat penampilan Chanyeol yang berubah drastis. Hyungnya menatapnya dan mungkin kalau diartikan tatapannya seperti ini 'Apakah ini Park Chanyeol?'

"Mau minum?" Tawar Sehun. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia hanya berdiri layaknya orang bodoh di tengah ruangan. Chanyeol benar-benar menyesal datang kemari karena tidak ada yang menarik disini. Bahkan, Chanyeol bisa lihat pasangan kekasih yang asyik bercumbu di pojok ruangan. Benar-benar tidak tahu tempat. Banyak yang melihat mereka, tapi pasangan itu tidak peduli atau urat malu mereka sudah putus. Entahlah, Chanyeol tidak ingin memikirkan tentang pasangan itu. Matanya masih celingukan mencari Byun Baekhyun. Sebelumnya, Luhan telah memperingatinya untuk terus berada di dekat Baekhyun karena ia takut Baekhyun minum terlalu banyak.

"Mencari Byun Baekhyun eoh?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Chanyeol kaget dengan keberadaan Kyungsoo yang ia tidak sadari. Gaun Kyungsoo itu mirip dengan gaun yang dikenakan yeoja yang tadi sedang bercumbu di pojok ruangan. Chanyeol mundur selangkah sambil mengangguk kikuk. Sepertinya perkiraan Chanyeol benar. Polesan lipstick tipis Kyungsoo sedikit berantakan sehingga memperkuat dugaan Chanyeol.

"Dia sedang di taman. Aku melihatnya pergi ke taman tadi." Jawab Kyungsoo pendek. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya namun ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Ehmm.. Kyungsoo sunbae.. mungkin terkesan tidak sopan. Tapi, apakah kau habis berciuman?" Ucap Chanyeol polos. Pipi Kyungsoo memerah. Sesuai tebakan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo habis berciuman dengan Kai, namjachingunya. Ia menutup kedua pipinya dan berjalan tergesa-gesa ke arah Kai. Ia berjinjit dan berbisik ke Kai. Mata bulatnya menatap Chanyeol dengan gelisah. Kai ikut menatap Chanyeol. Mungkin kalau diartikan tatapannya seperti ini 'Jangan pedulikan urusan kami'.

"Oh ya Baekhyun sunbae.." Chanyeol menerobos kerumunan orang untuk pergi ke taman sekolah. Baekhyun ada disana sendirian, pikirnya. Dengan dress seminim itu, Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun kedinginan. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun tidak tahan dingin ( kejadian di perpustakaan ). Kenapa sih yeoja ini tidak bisa sehari saja tidak menyusahkannya? Udara sedingin ini tapi yeoja manja tetap pergi ke taman.

Perkataan Kyungsoo benar. Baekhyun duduk sendirian di bawah pohon. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya. Langkah kaki Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Pipi Baekhyun memerah. Mungkin karena mabuk. Air mata juga membasahi pipinya. Make up yang telah susah payah dibuat Luhan luntur dan wajah Baekhyun terlihat sangat mengenaskan. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya panjang sambil menyerahkan tissue kering.

"Untuk apa hik.. kau kemari.." Chanyeol duduk di samping Baekhyun sambil menjauhkan tangan Baekhyun yang mulai mengambil kaleng bir. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia berusaha meraihnya lagi dan lagi tapi tangan Chanyeol selalu menghalanginya.

Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah. Ia menenggelamkan kembali wajahnya di balik lipatan tangannya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun di sampingnya dengan miris. Yeoja malang, pikirnya. Bahkan pada pesta Prom Night seperti ini, masih saja yeoja ini 'tidak bisa bahagia' seperti orang lain. Terkesan Baekhyun adalah tipe orang yang suka merahasiakan segalanya. Chanyeol melepaskan jasnya dan menyampirkannya di bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun bergerak sedikit tapi tetap membiarkan jas Chanyeol menghangatkannya.

"Kau kenapa lagi?" Ucap Chanyeol. Tidak ada balasan dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya terus menghembuskan nafasnya berulang-ulang.

"Nan gwenchanayo. Pergilah!" Ucap Baekhyun dingin. Baekhyun menggunakan tissue pemberian Chanyeol untuk mengelap wajahnya perlahan. Wajahnya terlihat lebih baik sekarang.

"Aku hanya rindu eommaku. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku... terlalu biasa untuk tidak dipedulikan. Bahkan appaku sendiri.. hikss.." Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang mulai bergetar. Ia biarkan kemejanya basah oleh air mata Baekhyun. Ia tahu rasanya kehilangan orangtua karena ia kehilangan appanya saat kecil. Tetapi untuk kasus Baekhyun ini, Chanyeol berpikir batin Baekhyun yang terluka walaupun di luarnya ia kelihatan baik-baik saja. Chanyeol tidak membayangkan rasanya kehilangan seorang eomma dan tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang appanya. Walaupun Chanyeol ditinggalkan appanya, ia masih merasakan kasih sayang eommanya. Chanyeol benar-benar kasihan dengan Baekhyun. Tangan Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Uljimayo.." ucap Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun mulai berhenti menangis. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Chanyeol dengan canggung. Begitupun dengan Chanyeol. Pipi keduanya merona samar. Mereka saling bertatapan dengan canggung.

"G-gomawo, Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun kikuk. Ia mengambil tasnya dan berdiri. Begitupun dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun berjalan duluan tetapi karena high heelsnya tinggi dan ia tidak terbiasa dengan high heels, jadi...

Brukk...

Baekhyun tersandung dan jatuh menabrak tubuh Chanyeol. Akhirnya dengan tidak etisnya, tubuh Baekhyun menindih Chanyeol. Baekhyun melebarkan matanya karena melihat wajah Chanyeol begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Deru nafas Chanyeol menerpa wajah Baekhyun. Pipi Baekhyun terasa memanas seketika. Ia mencoba berdiri tetapi tangan Chanyeol menahan pinggang Baekhyun.

"Mianhae, Sunbae." Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya dengan Baekhyun. Ia menggerakkan bibirnya sedikit, berharap mendapatkan respon dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri hanya mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Otaknya tidak bisa mencerna tindakan Chanyeol dengan baik. Gerakan Chanyeol di bibirnya semakin brutal. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan mengikuti permainan Chanyeol. Logika dan hatinya tidak bisa berjalan beriringan. Logikanya mengatakan untuk berhenti tapi hatinya mengatakan untuk membiarkannya. Nyatanya, hatinya menang dan ia benar-benar menikmati bibir Chanyeol yang bermain di bibirnya.

"Hhh~~ hhh~~" Baekhyun melepas bibir Chanyeol dengan paksa. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan dingin lalu berdiri meninggalkannya. Sepertinya logika Baekhyun mulai kembali berjalan setelah lumpuh sesaat karena 'insiden' yang tidak terduga tadi.

"Kau berciuman dengannya, Baek? Apa kau benar-benar melupakanku? Cinta pertamamu?" Gumam seorang namja. Tangannya terkepal erat dan matanya terus menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan marah.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Bad Girl ( Chapter 5 )**

Author : Bacon14

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Romance, SchoolLife, Genderswitch

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Additional Cast :

DO Kyungsoo

Xi luhan

Oh Sehun

Sinopsis :

Byun Baekhyun. Yeoja berwatak keras, dingin dan sadis. Ia bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol. Seseorang geek yang selalu bergelut dengan buku-buku tebal. Bagaimanakah awal pertemuan mereka?

Happy Reading😀

Baekhyun memegang pipinya yang terasa sangat panas. Ingatannya terus berputar ke arah Chanyeol yang mencium bibirnya. Ia memindahkan tangannya ke arah bibirnya dan mengusapnya perlahan. Bibirnya mengumpat pelan. Ck.. memalukan. Semua ini salah Park Chanyeol.

"Byun Baekhyun?" Baekhyun menoleh dan terkejut dengan kedatangan seorang namja. Namja dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata, wajah campuran China-Kanada, rambut pirang, dan tampilan acak-acakan. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Ia berusaha percaya bahwa di hadapannya ini adalah Kris.

"Kris?" Kris mendekati Baekhyun dan memeluk tubuh mungilnya dengan erat. Perasaan Baekhyun benar-benar campur aduk. Senang, terkejut, sedih, rindu, dan rasa sakit yang melebur menjadi satu. Ia tidak membalas pelukan Kris dan hanya membiarkan Kris memeluknya. Pikirannya mendadak kosong dengan segala hal mengejutkan yang terjadi hari ini.

"Aku merindukanmu, Baek." Baekhyun tidak berucap apa-apa. Lidahnya benar-benar kelu. Luka yang sempat dibuat Kris dahulu terbuka perlahan. Setelah beberapa saat, Baekhyun tersadar dan menjauhkan tubuh Kris darinya. Matanya menatap benci Kris.

"Untuk apa kau kemari lagi? Kembali kesini lalu nanti pergi lagi dariku? Pergilah..Kris. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin melihat wajahmu. Kris yang kukenal dahulu sudah mati setelah kau meninggalkanku ke Brazil." Ucap Baekhyun dingin. Ia berusaha pergi dari Kris namun Kris terus menahannya. Tangan Kris memegang dagu Baekhyun dan memaksanya untuk menatap kedua mata Kris. Kedua bola mata Baekhyun terlihat menyedihkan. Tidak ada sinar mata Baekhyun yang ceria. Hanya ada Baekhyun yang dingin dengan penuh luka terselubung dalam kedua bola matanya.

"Kenapa kau berubah?" Baekhyun melepas paksa tangan Kris darinya. Ia menatap Kris dengan segenap kekuatan yang berhasil dikumpulkannya. Bibirnya menyeringai pelan.

"Apa urusanmu? Memang siapa dirimu hah? Kau bukanlah sahabatku lagi. Aku tidak memiliki sahabat bernama Kris. Kris sudah mati." Kris terkejut dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun benar-benar telah berubah. Ia tidak mengenal Baekhyun di hadapannya ini. Baekhyun yang dahulu sangat ceria, childish, cerewet, dan manis. Namun kenapa sekarang semua berubah drastis? Apakah kepergian Kris menjadi salah satu faktor pengubah kepribadian Byun Baekhyun?

"Kembalilah Baek. Aku membutuhkanmu. Tolong jangan seperti ini." Baekhyun tersenyum meremehkan. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Kris dan berbisik kecil.

"Tidak akan ada Baekhyun yang tersenyum untukmu seperti dahulu. Sekarang, terimalah kenyataan bahwa aku sudah berubah total. Aku bukan seperti Baekhyun yang kau kenal dahulu. Baekhyun yang kau kenal dahulu sudah mati." Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kris dan melangkah pergi. Kris menatap punggung Baekhyun yang mulai menjauh dengan tatapan sedih.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja dariku, Byun Baekhyun. Aku tidak akan kehilangan dirimu untuk kedua kalinya. Aku akan dapatkan dirimu bagaimanapun caranya." Tekad Kris.

Chanyeol merutuki tindakan bodohnya yang mencium Baekhyun tanpa ijin. Ia memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan kesal. Ia sendiri bingung mengapa dirinya mencium bibir Baekhyun. Ia hanya terbawa suasana dan ia tidak menyadari tindakan bodoh yang dirinya lakukan.

"Chanyeol! Apakah kau sudah bertemu dengan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. Luhan dan Sehun bernafas lega namun mereka langsung mencari Baekhyun di sekitar Chanyeol.

"Sekarang dia dimana?" Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya. Luhan dengan seenak jidatnya memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan keras. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada dengan kesal.

"Ya! Harusnya kau menjaganya. Kau tahu sendiri kan seberapa liar Baekhyun kalau tidak ada yang mengawasinya. Kau kan pasangannya." Chanyeol melotot tidak terima. Dia tidak mau dianggap pasangannya Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin terlibat lagi dengan Baekhyun. Dekat dengan Baekhyun itu seperti malapetaka untuknya.

"Saya tidak mau berdekatan dengan Baekhyun sunbae lagi. Sudah cukup datang kesini bersamanya. Saya tidak ingin berurusan dengannya." Ucap Chanyeol berusaha untuk sopan.

"Aish.. tidak bisa begitu. Setidaknya kau harus bertanggung jawab untuk mengantarnya pulang. Sekarang kalau begini siapa yang mau bertanggungjawab hah? Aku tahu Baekhyun meminum alkohol disini dan mabuk. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana tingkah Baekhyun kalau mabuk. Aku benar-benar meminta tolong padamu, Yeol. Ini permintaan terakhirku padamu. Tolong antarkan Baekhyun pulang!" Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Ia akhirnya menyanggupi ucapan Luhan. Ucapan Luhan ada benarnya. Baekhyun kalau mabuk memang sangat mengerikan.

"Baiklah, sunbae. Saya akan mengantarkannya pulang."

Chanyeol cukup kesulitan mencari Baekhyun. Baekhyun bagaikan tenggelam dalam gemerlapnya Pesta Prom Night. Mata Chanyeol harus memicing beberapa kali untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Setelah beberapa kali berputar-putar, Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun di pojok ruangan dengan alkohol berada di tangannya. Tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun karena tempatnya jarang dilihat orang lain. Dengan berat langkah, Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun.

"Sunbae, ayo pulang." Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol dengan sedikit memicingkan matanya. Ia terkekeh pelan dan menolak ajakan Chanyeol. Namun, Chanyeol juga tidak mau kalah. Ia menggendong Baekhyun paksa dan membawanya ke arah parkir. Baekhyun memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol dengan keras sebelum akhirnya menyerah.

"Dasar yeoja keras kepala!" Ucap Chanyeol. Chanyeol menaruh Baekhyun di samping kemudi. Ia memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk Baekhyun. Matanya tidak sengaja melirik bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol berdeham canggung dan mulai melajukan mobilnya. Ingatan tentang ciumannya dengan Baekhyun menghantui pikirannya.

"Sial.. kenapa aku memikirkannya." Umpat Chanyeol. Baekhyun melenguh pelan dan menyamankan posisinya. Tangan Chanyeol terulur untuk mengelus kepala Baekhyun. Wajah cantik Baekhyun terlihat berantakan.

"Yeoja malang.." Chanyeol menarik tangannya dari kepala Baekhyun dan fokus menyetir mobil. Ia ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri hari melelahkan ini.

Chanyeol berhenti di depan apartemen Baekhyun. Baekhyun tertidur dalam gendongannya dan tidak ada niatan untuk bangun. Chanyeol tidak tega membangunkan Baekhyun tetapi kalau tidak dibangunkan mereka tidak akan bisa masuk ke dalam apartemen karena apartemen itu diberi password.

"Sunbae, bangun." Baekhyun hanya melenguh dan enggan bangun. Chanyeol menaruh Baekhyun di lantai dan mencoba membangunkannya. Ia menepuk pipi Baekhyun beberapa kali tetapi Baekhyun tetap saja tidak bangun. Benar-benar sudah mabuk berat rupanya...

"Aku telpon Luhan sunbae sajalah.." Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon Luhan. Beberapa kali Chanyeol menelepon Luhan namun Luhan tidak mengangkatnya. Sepertinya Luhan masih berada di pesta dan tidak mendengar suara dering telepon.

"Haduh.. ini terus bagaimana ya?" Chanyeol terus memutar otak agar bisa masuk ke apartemen Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar ingin menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Lebih baik kubawa ke rumah dulu deh.." Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun lagi menuju ke mobil. Ini solusi terakhir yang tercetus di otaknya.

"Sepertinya aku akan selalu berurusan dengannya." Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sekilas dan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

Sinar matahari membangunkan seorang yeoja yang asyik menjelajah alam mimpinya. Mata yeoja cantik bereyeliner tersebut terbuka seiring dengan alisnya yang berkerut. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahu kamar siapa ini. Ia cepat-cepat memeriksa bajunya dan menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Semua pikiran negatif yang terlintas di pikirannya bisa sedikit hilang.

"Huh... beruntunglah pakaianku masih lengkap." Gumam Baekhyun. Ia menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Meninggalkan kehangatan yang sempat membelai tubuhnya. Pakaiannya masih seperti kemarin saat Prom Night. Baekhyun berkeliling kamar yang dipenuhi poster musisi terkenal. Ia benar-benar asing dengan kamar yang ia tempati saat ini. Kamar dengan nuansa putih ini berbanding terbalik dengan kamarnya yang serba hitam. Auranya juga lebih cerah dibandingkan kamarnya yang bernuansa gelap.

"Oh.. sunbae sudah bangun.." Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar membawa semangkuk sup yang menggugah selera. Baekhyun hampir berteriak tepat saat tangan Chanyeol membungkam bibir mungilnya. Sup yang berada di tangannya hampir saja tumpah saat menahan teriakan dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Ya! Kenapa kau disini? Jangan-jangan ini kamarmu ya?! Kau..!" Chanyeol mengangguk singkat. Baekhyun berteriak tertahan mendengar anggukan polos Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar ingin memukul, menendang, dan membunuh makhluk tinggi di hadapannya ini.

"Aku bisa jelaskan sunbae. Dengarkan dulu sebelum kau marah-marah. Kau mabuk berat kemarin. Aku membawamu ke apartemenmu tetapi.. aku tidak tahu password apartemenmu. Aku juga sudah menelepon Luhan sunbae tetapi dia tidak mengangkatnya. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu tidur di mobil jadi aku membawamu ke rumahku. Aku jamin 100% kau tidak kuapa-apakan." Ucap Chanyeol sedikit takut. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. Penjelasan Chanyeol terasa nyata. Sedikit demi sedikit Baekhyun mulai mengingat kejadian saat Prom Night termasuk dengan pertemuannya dengan Kris. Pertemuan yang berujung tidak baik. Baekhyun juga ingat Chanyeol mencium bibirnya. Pipinya terasa panas saat mengingat Chanyeol mencium bibirnya dengan... err.. intens.

"Terserahlah.. antarkan aku pulang." Baekhyun berusaha berjalan tegak namun langkahnya terhuyung-huyung. Tubuhnya yang mungil berhasil ditangkap oleh Chanyeol. Sepasang mata Chanyeol bertemu dengan kedua mata Baekhyun. Hanya beberapa detik mata mereka bertemu sebelum Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol. Baekhyun berdeham canggung sambil menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Begitupun dengan Chanyeol yang menggaruk tengkuknya dengan kaku.

"Ehmm.. sebelum kau pergi lebih baik kau makan sup buatan ibuku agar pusingmu sedikit hilang. Aku keluar dulu." Chanyeol segera keluar dari kamar. Atmosfer canggung yang tercipta benar-benar tidak mengenakkan. Baekhyun bernafas lega atas kepergian Chanyeol. Ia mengambil sup yang berada di atas meja dan mencicipi sup tersebut.

"Hm.. lumayan enak." Baekhyun duduk di tempat tidur dan mulai menghabiskan sup buatan ibu Chanyeol. Matanya 'berkeliling' melihat kamar Chanyeol. Kamar ini sederhana dengan sebuah lemari baju, meja belajar, tempat tidur, dan karpet berwarna merah maroon. Tidak banyak furniture yang ditaruh di kamar ini sehingga kamar ini terlihat lebih luas. Sebuah jendela besar mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun. Jendela besar ini sepertinya jarang dibuka karena terhalang oleh sebuah pohon besar.

Rasa penasaran mengusik Baekhyun untuk menjelajah lebih jauh kamar Chanyeol. Baekhyun sebenarnya bukan tipe orang yang selalu ingin tahu segalanya tetapi entah kenapa ia tertarik dengan kamar Chanyeol. Sebuah bingkai foto menarik perhatian Baekhyun. Baekhyun tampak familiar dengan namja yang dirangkul Chanyeol. Sepertinya Baekhyun pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat.

"Aah.. aku ingat dia. Dia siswa yang pernah kubully itu kan? Hmm.. ada hubungan apa ya dengan Chanyeol? Jangan-jangan dia hyungnya." Gumam Baekhyun menebak-nebak. Matanya bergulir ke arah foto lain. Foto sebuah keluarga yang terlihat sangat akrab. Baekhyun menatap sendu foto keluarga tersebut. Ingatannya bergulir ke masa kecilnya yang sangat bahagia ketika eommanya masih hidup.

Baekhyun tersenyum sedih mengenang semua masa kecilnya. Masa kecilnya yang tidak akan pernah kembali. Ia berusaha menahan air mata yang berebutan turun di pipinya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis, menguatkan dirinya sendiri agar tidak hanyut dalam kenangannya.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Ehmm.. sunbae sudah selesai makan?" Chanyeol menyembulkan kepalanya dengan malu-malu. Matanya menatap Baekhyun, menunggu jawaban terlontar dari bibir mungilnya. Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia menunjuk mangkuk kosong di meja.

"Lebih baik antarkan aku pulang. Pengap sekali disini dan aku tidak suka. Satu hal lagi.. aku risih mendengarmu memanggilku sunbae atau apalah itu. Heol.. aku tidak setua itu.. aku dan kau hanya beda beberapa bulan. Panggil aku Baekhyun saja atau terserahmu asal jangan ada sunbae." ucap Baekhyun dingin. Ucapannya berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataannya. Kenyataannya Baekhyun sangat nyaman berada di kamar ini. Tapi gengsi dan egonya yang tinggi membuatnya tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Chanyeol. Selain itu keputusannya untuk menyuruh Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya cukup membuat dirinya sendiri terkejut. Baekhyun tidak mungkin menarik kata-katanya kembali karena hal itu 'melukai' image cool yang dibangunnya. Ketahuilah, hanya segelintir orang yang ia perbolehkan memanggilnya dengan sebutan nama aslinya. Biasanya mereka memanggil nona, sunbae, atau apalah itu. Baekhyun sangat risih dengan panggilan itu. Walaupun begitu Baekhyun tetap membiarkannya untuk mendukung image cool dan wibawa yang ia tekankan selama ini. Satu hal lagi hanya orang yang cukup dekat dengannya yang Baekhyun perbolehkan memanggil nama aslinya. Apakah ini artinya Chanyeol...? Baekhyun tidak ingin memusingkannya dan membiarkannya seakan-akan hal itu tidak akan berpengaruh pada imagenya.

"Ne, sunbae.. ah ani.. Baekhyun-ssi." Ucap Chanyeol canggung. Chanyeol masih menjaga kesopanannya dengan embel-embel -ssi. Ia bisa lihat decakan yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun karena mendengarnya memanggil namanya dengan embel-embel -ssi. Baekhyun keluar kamar dengan langkah anggun diikuti Chanyeol yang mengekor di belakangnya. Seperti seorang putri yang diikuti seorang pelayan pribadi.

"Silahkan naik, Baekhyun-ssi." Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil setelah pintunya dibukakan Chanyeol. Chanyeol berlari-lari kecil ke arah kemudi. Ia melirik sekilas Baekhyun yang memilih melihat jendela luar dengan sikap acuh tak acuh. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sebelum melajukan mobilnya.

"Kita sudah sampai, Baekhyun-ssi." Baekhyun mengangguk dan segera keluar dari mobil. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sikap Baekhyun. Ia yang belum lama ini 'dekat' dengan Baekhyun mulai terbiasa dengan sikap Baekhyun yang acuh tak acuh dengan sekitarnya. Mengucapkan terima kasih saja sulit sekali untuknya. Sepertinya mengucapkan 'terima kasih' bagai menelan pil beracun.

Baekhyun menekan beberapa digit password dan langsung masuk ke apartemen. Apartemen ini berantakan sekali karena Shin ahjumma pulang kampung. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa terdekat. Kepalanya masih sedikit pusing. Matanya menatap langit-langit apartemen yang berwarna hitam dengan tenang. Apartemen dengan nuansa gelap yang sengaja dirancang Baekhyun setelah kematian eommanya, membuat dirinya betah berada di apartemen ini.

"Ponselku dimana ya?" Baekhyun merogoh tasnya di samping tubuhnya. Banyak sekali pesan dari Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang tidak dibalasnya. Ia menaruh kembali ponselnya, tak mempedulikan pesan kekhawatiran mereka.

"Ini jam berapa ya? Apa aku masuk sekolah saja ya? Aku bosan sekali.." Jam menunjukkan pukul 6, lebih dari cukup untuk siap-siap ke sekolah. Baekhyun mengambil seragam dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Baekhyun telah rapi dengan seragam sekolah. Ia mengambil kunci mobil dari tasnya dan melangkah keluar apartemen. Tanpa ia ketahui, seseorang mengamati setiap gerak gerik Baekhyun.

"Sudah berapa hari ya aku bolos sekolah?" Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Walaupun ia bolos satu tahun pun dia tetap naik kelas. Baekhyun bukan anak yang sangat bodoh di kelas. Ia cukup berprestasi. Sayangnya, ia lebih sering bolos daripada masuk sekolah. Ia langsung tancap gas ke sekolah.

Seorang namja dengan masker hitam di wajahnya membuntuti Baekhyun diam-diam. Bibirnya tersenyum dari balik maskernya. Sebuah rencana jahat terlintas di kepalanya.

Baekhyun memarkirkan mobil mewahnya di tempar parkir. Ia memasukkan kunci mobilnya ke dalam tas dan melangkah masuk sekolah. Beberapa siswa mulai membentuk suatu kelompok dan saling berbisik satu sama lain. Sesekali mereka mencuri pandang ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masuk ke kelasnya dengan anggun, mengabaikan bisikan-bisikan sinis dari siswi-siswi yang iri padanya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba untuk menghubungi Luhan.

"Ya! Kau dimana? Aku mencarimu semalam, babbo. Apakah Chanyeol mengantarkanmu pulang? Ya! Jawab dong!" Baekhyun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Ia menatap malas ponselnya.

"Aku di sekolah, Luhan-ssi. Bisakah kau kecilkan volume suaramu agar telingaku tidak kehilangan fungsinya? Chanyeol mengantarku ke rumahnya..-"

"Rumah Chanyeol?! Benarkah?! Apakah dia melakukan hal yang iya-iya padamu?!" Baekhyun mendengus sebal saat ucapannya terpotong high note Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan hal yang iya-iya?! Cepatlah ke sekolah! Kalau tidak, sepertinya aku akan menghancurkan yeoja-yeoja yang membicarakanku saat ini. Kau ingin aku berubah menjadi lebih baik kan? Tanganku sudah gatal ingin menjambak rambut dan wajah plastik mereka." Baekhyun melirik sinis sekumpulan yeoja yang menatapnya ngeri. Sekumpulan yeoja itu mulai menyingkir dari kelas satu persatu dengan perasaan ngeri dan ketakutan.

"Jangan lakukan itu, Byun Baekhyun! Baiklah aku ke sekolah sekarang." Pip.. Telepon dimatikan. Baekhyun menatap ponselnya yang kembali sepi. Ia menatap jendela dengan dingin. Tangannya terus mengetuk meja dengan tidak sabar.

"Aku lapar lagi sepertinya. Supnya tidak membuatku kenyang dalam waktu lama." Baekhyun memeluk perutnya yang mulai berdemo minta makan. Ia berdiri dan melangkah ke arah kantin. Sepasang mata terus mengikuti gerak-geriknya dengan bibir melengkung sinis.

"Aku akan membuatmu hancur juga Byun Baekhyun." Desisnya lirih. Matanya menatap tajam Baekhyun yang berjalan santai ke arah kantin.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru dari Brazil." Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya berat. Brazil?! Tidak mungkin kalau itu..

"Annyeonghaseyo.. Kris imnida. Bangamseupmida..." Kris tersenyum manis. Matanya melirik Baekhyun yang membeku di tempat duduknya. Baekhyun langsung membuang muka ketika Kris menatapnya intens.

"Baek.. itu Kris ya? Sudah lama sekali sejak dia-" Luhan menutup mulutnya ketika Baekhyun menatap matanya tajam. Luhan memang sahabat sejati Baekhyun. Ia hampir mengetahui seluk beluk kehidupan Baekhyun.

"Jangan sebut nama dia lagi. Aku muak dengannya." Ucap Baekhyun dingin. Luhan langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Sesekali ia melirik ke bangku Kris yang terus menatap Baekhyun.

"Hhh~~~ kalian berdua seperti anak kecil." Gumam Luhan.

"Baek, kita perlu bicara.." Kris menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan paksa. Semua menatap Baekhyun-Kris dengan pandangan kaget. Baekhyun berusaha memberontak namun kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan Kris.

"Ada apa? Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, Kris." Baekhyun terus membuang muka saat Kris mencoba berbicara dengannya. Kris menghela nafas panjang.

"Maafkan aku telah meninggalkanmu ke Brazil. Sungguh.. semua itu sangat mendadak. Bisakah hubungan kita kembali seperti dulu? Aku merindukan Baekhyun yang ceria dan selalu membuatku tertawa. Aku mohon Baek. Sungguh aku meminta maaf padamu. Aku mencintaimu, Baek. Saat itu aku terpaksa menolakmu karena aku tidak mau menyakitimu dengan kepergianku ke Brazil. Aku juga berbohong padamu dengan mengatakan aku memiliki yeojachingu. Mohon maafkan aku, Baek. Perasaanku masih sama. Aku harap perasaanmu masih sama untukku. Maukah kau menjadi yeojachinguku?" Rentetan penjelasan dari Kris membuat perasaan Baekhyun campur aduk. Penjelasna Kris membuat kepalanya seakan meledak saat itu juga. Perasaanya terhadap Kris... sudah hilang, digantikan dengan rasa hampa yang menyiksanya.

"Mian.. aku sudah memiliki namjachingu." Entah bagaimana Baekhyun mengatakan hal itu. Ia menatap Kris dingin. Tidak ada sorot kasih yang dahulu terpancar untuk Kris.

"Siapa? Siapa yang berani merebutmu dariku?!" Ucap Kris frustasi. Baekhyun tersenyum miring. Sebuah nama terlintas di kepalanya. Kalau Kris meminta 'bukti' bahwa ia berpacaran dengannya, Baekhyun juga bisa memberikan bukti yang sangat jelas walaupun ia sendiri benar-benar mual mengingatnya.

"Park Chanyeol."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Bad Girl ( Chapter 6)**

Author : Bacon14

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Romance, SchoolLife, Genderswitch

Disclaimer : FF ini aku share di fbku sendiri Ayu Meylianawati Santoso, pageku EXO Fanfic Indo, u/8926667/, wattpad AyuMeyliana dan blog EXO Fanfiction. So kalo ada yang pernah baca ff ini selain link" diatas itu namanya plagiat.

Main Cast :

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- Park Chanyeol

Additional Cast :

\- DO Kyungsoo

\- Xi luhan

\- Oh Sehun

Sinopsis :

Byun Baekhyun. Yeoja berwatak keras, dingin dan sadis. Ia bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol. Seseorang geek yang selalu bergelut dengan buku-buku tebal. Bagaimanakah awal pertemuan mereka?

Happy Reading😁

"Park Chanyeol"

Kris menatap Baekhyun aneh. Yah... Kris adalah murid baru jadi dia kurang tahu tentang murid-murid disini tapi dia sempat melihat papan beasiswa dan tertera nama Park Chanyeol. Apa mungkin dia yang dimaksud Baekhyun?

"Namja beasiswa itu? Kau bersamanya? Jangan bercanda, Baek. Aku tahu seleramu tinggi... " Kris terkekeh sesaat sambil menatap lurus ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun memilin-milin seragamnya dengan gugup. Tidak dipungkiri ia selalu saja gugup berdekatan dengan Kris.

"Itu bukan urusanmu lagi, Kris. Pergilah... Urusi urusanmu sendiri. Jangan pedulikan aku." Baekhyun hendak pergi namun tangan Kris menarik tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Baekhyun hanya terdiam tidak berniat membalas pelukan Kris. Ia rindu dengan pelukan namja berdarah China-Kanada ini. Namun semua hanyalah masa lalu.

"Maafkan aku... Sungguh... Aku mencintaimu, Baek." Baekhyun meronta dalam pelukan Kris tapi Kris tetap memeluknya dengan erat. Beberapa fanboy Baekhyun melihat Baekhyun sambil mengambil foto Baekhyun yang sedang berpelukan diam-diam. Beberapa juga saling berbisik satu sama lain sambil mengejek Baekhyun.

"Kemarin bersama Chanyeol sekarang mangsa baru ya.. Memang ya kalau sudah jalang ya jalang." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya mendengar semua sindiran dan cemooh dari beberapa yeoja yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya dengan Kris.

"CUKUP KRIS!" Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Kris dan menampar pipinya dengan keras. Ia melihat Chanyeol yang baru keluar dari perpustakaan dan berlari ke arahnya. Ekor matanya melirik ke arah Kris yang memegang pipinya.

"Chanyeol!" Chanyeol menoleh dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun berlari ke arahnya dan memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Wangi strawberry menguar dari tubuh Baekhyun memasuki penciuman Chanyeol. Chanyeol cukup terkejut dengan pelukan Baekhyun. Tangan Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk memeluk tubuhnya balik.

"Ada apa, Baekhyun-ssi?" bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengisyaratkan bibirnya untuk diam dan menarik tangan Chanyeol ke arah Kris. Tangan Baekhyun menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun juga tersenyum manis ke arah Chanyeol seakan-akan mereka telah berpacaran cukup lama. Sebuah senyum remeh terulas di bibir Baekhyun. Matanya menatap remeh ke arah Kris.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku sudah punya namjachingu. Semua hubungan kita hanyalah masa lalu. Kalian semua sebagai saksinya. Chanyeol adalah namjachinguku..." Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah semua orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan intimidasi. Beberapa orang mengangguk dengan kaku dan cepat-cepat pergi darisana. Chanyeol hanya terdiam dan tidak memberi reaksi. Baekhyun melipat tangannya di depan dada seakan-akan dia yang menang. Kris masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Matanya menatap ke arah Chanyeol dengan tatapan intimidasi. Tangannya dengan cepat mencengkram ke arah Chanyeol dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kau?! Kau bukan siapa-siapa, Baekhyun. Aku pastikan aku akan merebutnya darimu. Bocah ingusan sepertimu tidak cocok dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya milikku." Kris melepas cengkramannya dari kerah Chanyeol dan melenggang pergi. Setelah Kris pergi, Baekhyun melepas genggaman tangannya dan mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya.

"Yahh... Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menjelaskan tapi karena kau sudah terlanjur terseret dalam masalahku dengan Kris, aku akan jelaskan sedikit hubunganku dengan Kris. Dia adalah sahabatku tapi dia pergi ke Brazil dan yah... Dia menyukaiku sedangkan aku tidak menyukainya. Jadi aku memintamu untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarku dan aku memintamu untuk meninggalkan kacamata tebalmu itu. Gantilah dengan soflen, aku tidak mau memalukan diriku karena berpacaran dengan namja kutu buku. Besok bersikaplah seperti seorang pacar jika Kris ada di dekatku, ne?" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak menceritakan bahwa ia juga menyukai Kris tapi karena egonya yang tinggi ia menyingkirkan perasaan itu. Membiarkan rasa sakit hanya untuk dirinya sendiri tanpa membiarkan orang lain mengetahuinya. Ia terbiasa hidup seperti itu. Ia tidak suka mengumbar masalahnya dengan orang lain.

"Oh ya panggil aku dengan Baekhyun. Aku sudah pernah mengatakan hal itu kan? Jangan bersikap canggung jika Kris sedang melihat kita berdua. Yahh... Pokoknya kau tahu kan semua perilaku orang pacaran. Lakukan itu saat Kris di dekat kita. Arraseo?" Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengangguk. Hari sialnya akan dimulai lagi. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis lalu melenggang pergi. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya. Rasanya sangat menakutkan saat Kris mencengkram kerahnya. Ia tidak terbiasa dengan perkelahian apalagi ini masalah yeoja semata. Ia sangat berterimakasih pada Baekhyun karena melibatkannya dalam masalah Baekhyun dan Kris. Apa tidak ada namja lain yang bisa dijadikan namjachingu bohongan?

"Baek... Kau berpacaran dengan Chanyeol? Apa karena prom night itu? Oh wow... Chukkae... Akhirnya ada namja yang bisa menaklukkanmu." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Ia memutar-mutar sedotan jusnya dengan bosan. Sedaritadi ia menemani Luhan yang menunggu Sehun karena Luhan merengek minta ditemani. Daritadi Luhan mengstalk akun SNS teman seangkatannya dan tersebar luas video mengenai Baekhyun.

"Berhentilah berbicara, Lu." Luhan menatap Baekhyun sambil terkikik geli. Jarang sekali ia mendapatkan kesempatan mengerjai Baekhyun karena Baekhyun itu sangat dingin dan sulit diajak bercanda.

"Kenapa kau memutuskan berpacaran dengan Chanyeol? Aku tahu itu sebenarnya tidak mungkin kalau tidak ada alasan di baliknya." Setidaknya Luhan mengerti keadaan Baekhyun. Ia menaruh ponselnya di atas meja dan menatap Baekhyun, menunggu penjelasan dari bibir mungilnya.

"Itu semua karena Kris. Untuk apa dia kembali?" Untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun terbuka akan masalahnya pada Luhan. Biasanya ia tidak pernah bercerita dan menutupi masalahnya. Ia tidak suka orang lain ikut campur dengan masalahnya.

"Ah.. Aku tahu itu karena Kris. Sudah kuduga... Lalu sampai kapan kau akan jalani hubungan pura-puramu itu?" Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya. Ia meminum jusnya hingga habis dan mengambil tasnya untuk pergi.

"Hei... KAU MAU KEMANA? JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!" Luhan berlari ke arah Baekhyun tapi menabrak tubuh seseorang. Ia tidak melihat wajah namja itu karena ia memakai masker. Tapi kelihatannya sangat tampan.

"Kalau aku tidak punya Sehun mungkin aku sudah mendekatinya.." gumam Luhan. Luhan kembali mengejar Baekhyun yang mulai masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Kau akan dapat kejutannya, Baek. Hehe..." Namja bermasker itu terkekeh pelan sambil menyesap mocchacinonya. Matanya menatap Baekhyun yang mulai melajukan mobilnya dan tersisa Luhan yang melihat mobil Baekhyun dengan sedih.

Baekhyun tidak tahu mau kemana. Ia hanya tahu moodnya memburuk saat Luhan menanyakan kapan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol berakhir. Ia tidak tahu pasti tentang hal itu. Yah... Ia bukan yeoja yang suka mempermainkan perasaan seseorang. Hanya yeoja murahan yang melakukan itu. Setidaknya ia memiliki rasa kasihan pada Chanyeol. Ia tidak tahu menahu mengenai masalahnya dengan Kris tapi dia ikut terseret karena kecerobohannya.

Satu lagi yang membuat Baekhyun bingung kenapa Chanyeol yang menjadi namjachingu pura-puranya. Masih banyak namja lain yang tampan selain dia. Bahkan seratus kali lebih baik dari Chanyeol. Tapi kenapa pilihannya jatuh pada namja geek yang kaku dan selalu canggung seperti itu. Bukan seleranya sama sekali.

"Apa mungkin aku tertarik dengannya?" pikir Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Duh...darimana pikiran itu datang sih. Baekhyun akui Chanyeol memang tampan, tinggi, pintar tapi sifatnya membuat Baekhyun selalu naik darah. Menyebalkan tapi selalu saja romantis dengan cara-cara tidak terduga. Entah romantis itu hanya tipuan atau asli, ia tidak tahu.

Baekhyun menginjak rem tapi remnya blong. Ia mencoba tetap tenang dengan menurunkan gigi pada mobilnya secara perlahan. Ia mencari apapun untuk dibenturkan pada mobilnya, sesuatu yang tidak keras dan tidak membuatnya celaka. Sayangnya ia tidak menemukannya. Mobilnya mulai berbelok kesana-kemari dan berakhir dengan tabrakan pada sebuah pohon. Untungnya Baekhyun tidak menabrak setir berkat airbagnya. Ia keluar dari mobil dan menelpon salah satu orangnya.

"Cepat kemari mobilku kecelakaan... Jalan XxX.. Cepat! Kalau tidak gajimu kupotong." Baekhyun mematikan telponnya dan mendengus sebal. Disini sangat sepi. Mencekam sekali rasanya.. Hari mulai sore dan suasana semakin dingin. Baekhyun masih menggunakan seragam sekolah karena tidak sempat mengganti baju saat pergi bersama Luhan. Seragam sekolahnya sangat tipis dan blazer sekolahnya tertinggal di rumah. Di dalam mobilnya tidak ada baju hangat yang bisa ia kenakan.

"Uhh~ dingin sekali.." Baekhyun mengusap-ngusap lengannya. Mobilnya rusak dan pemanas tidak bisa nyala. Lengkap sudah penderitaan Baekhyun. Ponselnya mulai kehabisan baterai dan powerbanknya juga habis.

Sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya. Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap heran ponselnya. Tidak biasanya Chanyeol memberinya pesan. Baekhyun membuka pesan dari Chanyeol dan sebuah pesan aneh muncul dari ponselnya.

'Apa kau baik-baik saja?' Baekhyun terkikik geli saat membaca pesan Chanyeol. Seakan Chanyeol tahu keadaan Baekhyun sekarang. Baekhyun mengetik pesan balasan.

'Aku kecelakaan. Menurutmu apa aku baik-baik saja?' Setelahnya ponsel Baekhyun mati, Baekhyun menaruh ponselnya ke jok belakang. Lama sekali orang suruhannya datang.

Chanyeol sedang asyik belajar. Tangannya menulis pesan tanpa melihat pesan ini dikirim kemana. Matanya terfokus pada buku-buku pelajaran. Sebenarnya dia ingin mengirim pesan 'Apa kau baik-baik saja' pada Bae Jinyoung karena dia sedang terbaring sakit. Tapi pesannya terkirim ke Baekhyun karena nama depannya hampir mirip. Setelah sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan, Chanyeol mulai panik.

"Apa aku harus minta maaf padanya? Sial... Kenapa aku bisa ceroboh seperti ini?" Chanyeol menutup buku pelajaran. Percuma belajar karena otaknya tidak bisa fokus lagi. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Matanya menatap ponselnya berulang kali. Menatap nama Baekhyun tertera di ponselnya, rasanya ia ingin mati saja.

Cling..

'Aku kecelakaan. Menurutmu apa aku baik-baik saja?' Chanyeol menatap ponselnya lagi. Baekhyun membalas pesannya. Lagi-lagi ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Baekhyun kecelakaan? Apa dia terluka? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Chanyeol menelpon Baekhyun tanpa pikir panjang tapi ponselnya tidak aktif. Lagi dan lagi Chanyeol menelepon Baekhyun tapi selalu tidak aktif. Pilihan terakhir Chanyeol menelepon Luhan.

'Ne.. Yeoboseyo..' Suara manis Luhan menyapa pendengaran Chanyeol.

'Sunbae.. Maaf mengganggumu malam-malam. Apa Baekhyun sedang bersamamu?' Suara kikikan geli terdengar dari Luhan. Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya. Apa Baekhyun sedang mengerjainya?

'Ani... Dia tidak bersamaku. Apa kau merindukan pacarmu itu eoh? Dia tadi menemaniku menunggu Sehun lalu dia pergi entah kemana.. Memang kenapa?' Setelah mendengar penjelasan Luhan, Chanyeol menutup teleponnya. Ia mengambil jaket dan menaiki motornya.

Chanyeol memiliki bakat dalam melacak ponsel. Ia menelusuri GPS terakhir Baekhyun dan langsung tancap gas kesana. Ia tidak peduli dengan harga dirinya atau rasa malunya saat bertemu Baekhyun. Baekhyun sekarang adalah yeojachingunya yah walaupun hanya pura-pura saja. Ia mengkhawatirkannya... Well terdengar aneh.. Tapi memang itu yang ia rasakan.

"Yeoja bodoh... Yeoja aneh.. Kenapa dia ke daerah situ? Daerah sana kan sedikit menakutkan. Sepertinya dia juga sendiri." gumam Chanyeol. Chanyeol melajukan motornya lebih cepat. Ia tidak mau Baekhyun kenapa-kenapa. Yahh peduli apa dengan segala harga dirinya.

"Hah.. Hah..Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Kau dimana?" Baekhyun yang mendengar suara seseorang keluar dari mobil dan ikut berteriak. Chanyeol segera berlari ke arah Baekhyun dan memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Tangannya mendekap tubuh ramping Baekhyun dan memberinya sebuah kecupan singkat. Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut dengan kedatangan Chanyeol. Apa karena pesan yang ia kirim tadi? Tapi kenapa Chanyeol terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkanku. Semburat samar timbul di pipi Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih memeluknya dan tidak ada tanda-tanda ingin melepasnya.

"Chanyeol?" Setelah tersadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan menunduk malu.

"N-n-neo gwenchana?" ucapnya gugup. Baekhyun terkikik geli dengan ucapan Chanyeol yang terdengar sangat gugup. Mana sikap gentlemannya tadi? Ini menjadi hiburan yang menghibur sekali untuknya.

"Aku sudah bilang kita ini sepasang kekasih walaupun pura-pura sih. Bersikaplah sewajarnya. Bagaimana kau menghadapi Kris saat dia mendekatiku? Gentleman sedikit lah, Chanyeol.." sindir Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengusap rambutnya perlahan dengan canggung. Semilir angin membuat Baekhyun sedikit menggigil.

"Apa kau kedinginan?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia mengusap tangannya dan meniup-niupnya perlahan. Chanyeol berlari kecil ke arah motornya dan membuka jok motornya. Terdapat satu buah sweater berwarna pink peach yang ukurannya pas dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengambil sweater itu dan menutup jok motornya.

"Ini... Pakailah.. Dan pakai syal hitam ini juga." Baekhyun memakai sweater pemberian Chanyeol. Tubuhnya terasa lebih hangat sebelumnya. Chanyeol melepas syal hitam yang ia pakai dan melingkarkannya di leher Baekhyun. Bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis dan membetulkan letak syal Baekhyun.

"Nah lebih hangat kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol menundukkan wajahnya dan menatap kedua mata Baekhyun. Mata yang memancarkan kesedihan tapi berusaha disembunyikannya. Mata yang memancarkan kesepian dan kelelahan.

"Kau sudah memanggil montir kan? Lebih baik aku antar kau pulang, ne?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia juga sangat lelah dan ingin tidur. Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun dengan lembut dan membawanya naik ke atas motor.

"Pegangan yang erat. Aku akan sedikit ngebut. Kau terlihat lelah, Baek." Entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa lebih nyaman bersama Baekhyun. Ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sikap cuek dan dingin Baekhyun. Ia tidak peduli apakah Baekhyun akan merespon niat baiknya atau tidak karena yang terpenting Baekhyun selamat dan tidak apa-apa.

Baekhyun memeluk erat pinggang Chanyeol dan menempelkan kepalanya ke punggung Chanyeol. Hangat... Satu kata yang mendeskripsikan Chanyeol. Jauh berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang dingin dan kasar. Dua kepribadian yang berbeda namun bisa melengkapi satu sama lain. Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat angin semakin dingin menusuk tubuhnya.

'Apa aku harus membuka hatiku untuknya?'

"Hey... Bangun, Baek." Chanyeol menggoyangkan tubuh Baekhyun tapi tidak ada respon. Chanyeol melepas tangan Baekhyun yang melingkar erat di pinggangnya. Untung saja Baekhyun tidak jatuh padahal dia sedang tertidur pulas. Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun dan membawanya ke apartemennya. Ia hafal dengan password apartemen Baekhyun karena Luhan sempat membocorkannya kepada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun semakin mendekatkan kepalanya ke dada Chanyeol dan mengusak-usak hidungnya ke sweater Chanyeol. Seperti anak anjing yang tertidur di dalam gendongan majikannya. Chanyeol menarik senyumnya melihat Baekhyun tertidur dengan imut.

"Baek bangun.. Aku kesulitan menekan password apartemenmu" Baekhyun membuka matanya dan terpaku menatap Chanyeol yang hanya berjarak beberapa cm dari wajahnya. Ia memukul lengan Chanyeol dan turun dari gendongan Chanyeol. Pipinya memerah karena malu. Sudah berapa lama ya ia tidur?

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" Baekhyun melipat tangannya di depan dada dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Tanpa sadar, tangan Chanyeol mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun.

"Ya! Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan! Sakit tau..." Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan menunduk takut sedangkan Baekhyun mengusap-ngusap pipinya yang memerah. Ia menatap sinis Chanyeol dan menekan password apartemennya. Setelah itu Baekhyun melempar pintu apartemen dengan keras. Di balik pintu, tangannya memegang dadanya yang berdegup kencang.

"Shit... Kenapa dengan Chanyeol itu?" Baekhyun memegang kedua pipinya yang panas. Bukan karena dicubit tapi karena rasa malunya. Seorang Baekhyun malu... Haha... Itu terasa mustahil tapi hal ini terjadi pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang berada di luar apartemen mau tidak mau pulang. Toh.. Memang niatnya hanya mengantar bukan untuk menginap disini. Chanyeol memakai helm dan melihat sekali lagi ke arah jendela apartemen milik Baekhyun. Setelah memastikan lampu kamar Baekhyun mati, Chanyeol menyalakan mesin motornya dan pulang ke rumahnya.

"Baek... Aku masih tidak bisa percaya kau bersama namja geek itu. Shit... Aku seribu kali lebih tampan darinya.." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, mendengar ocehan Kris yang overpede.

"Yah... Mungkin setelah ini kau akan berubah tentang namja yang kau sebut geek itu." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol datang dengan motornya. Penampilannya 100% berubah. Dia tidak lagi memakai kacamata tebal dan memakai soflen coklat. Rambutnya dinaikkan menampilkan dahinya yang sangat menggoda. Sebuah kacamata hitam bertengger di hidung mancungnya.

"Sudah kubilang..kau kalah tampan." Baekhyun memasukkan semua bukunya dalam loker dan mendekati Chanyeol. Kris yang tersadar dari keterkejutannya mengekor di belakang Baekhyun. Jari-jari Baekhyun menggenggam jari-jari Chanyeol. Matanya menatap Kris dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Geez.. Baek.. Ayolah... Dia tidak ada apa-apanya denganku." Kris melihat dari atas ke bawah. Di matanya, tidak ada yang menarik dalam diri Chanyeol.

"Setidaknya dia tidak pernah meninggalkanku saat aku membutuhkannya tidak sepertimu, Kris." sindir Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyeringai melihat reaksi Kris. Kesalahan fatal yang dilakukan Kris padanya yang membuatnya sangat menderita.

"Beri aku bukti kalau kau sedang berpacaran dengannya. Aku tahu seleramu, Baek. Cium dia di depanku. You know.. French Kiss." Kris tersenyum menampilkan smirk andalannya. Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut dengan ucapan Kris tapi ia berusaha mengontrol dengan baik ekspresi wajahnya. Ia melirik Chanyeol yang tidak berekspresi apa-apa. Baekhyun sangat tahu Chanyeol terkejut dengan ucapan Kris. Tangannya lebih dingin di genggaman Baekhyun.

"Ayo lakukan... Setelah itu aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, Baek." Kris sangat tahu Baekhyun sangat membenci melakukan sesuatu duluan. Apalagi dalam hal romantis apalagi ciuman. Hal ini sangat menjijikkan untuk Baekhyun.

"Geurae..." Baekhyun berjinjit sedikit karena tinggi Chanyeol seperti tiang listrik tapi sayangnya tingginya tidak sampai juga.

"Menunduklah sedikit.." bisik Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala, menimbulkan kernyitan di wajah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menundukkan wajahnya, menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dan menciumnya dalam. Baekhyun pun ikut membalasnya. Tangannya melingkar di belakang leher Chanyeol. Dengan sedikit susah payah, Baekhyun mengimbangi lidah Chanyeol yang bermain di bibirnya. Sepertinya Chanyeol sangat menikmati termasuk Baekhyun.

Setelah merasa sesak, Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dengan terengah-engah. Matanya melirik Kris yang masih syok. Seringaian muncul di bibir Baekhyun.

"Otte? Aku sudah membuktikan ucapanku. Kau kira aku bercanda saat aku bilang aku berpacaran dengan Chanyeol.. Aku sangat mencintainya.." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan cinta yang terkesan dibuat-buat.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kris pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Chanyeol. Ia mengusap bibirnya dan ingin menyapukan lipgloss. Namun tangan Chanyeol menahannya.

"Disini aku masih namjachingumu kan? Yah.. Walaupun pura-pura sih. Jangan sapukan lipgloss itu nanti bibirmu akan rusak. Bibirmu itu sudah manis tanpa kau beri lipgloss." goda Chanyeol. Baekhyun menjitak kepala Chanyeol dengan keras. Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya yang sakit karena pukulan Baekhyun.

"Jangan sok mengaturku... Ingat kau hanya namjachingu pura-puraku jangan berharap lebih tadi hanya acting belaka." Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol tapi tangannya lagi-lagi ditarik Chanyeol.

"Wanna try real kiss from me?"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Bad Girl ( Chapter 7)**

Author : Bacon14

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Romance, SchoolLife, Genderswitch

Disclaimer : FF ini aku share di fbku sendiri Ayu Meylianawati Santoso, pageku EXO Fanfic Indo, u/8926667/, wattpad AyuMeyliana dan blog EXO Fanfiction. So kalo ada yang pernah baca ff ini selain link" diatas itu namanya plagiat.

Main Cast :

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

Add Cast :

\- Xi Luhan

\- Do Kyungsoo

Sinopsis :

Byun Baekhyun. Yeoja berwatak keras, dingin dan sadis. Ia bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol. Seseorang geek yang selalu bergelut dengan buku-buku tebal. Bagaimanakah awal pertemuan mereka?

Happy Reading😁

"Wanna try real kiss from me?" Pipi Baekhyun memerah seketika dengan ucapan frontal Chanyeol. BUK... Baekhyun memukul wajah Chanyeol dengan tasnya dan berlari ke kelas.

"Yeoja gila.." Chanyeol memegang wajahnya yang nyeri akibat pukulan Baekhyun yang tenaganya seperti badak. Yeoja gila memang, pikirnya. Matanya menatap beberapa yeoja yang meliriknya sambil cekikikan.

"Hhh~ aku harus terbiasa dengan Baekhyun dan yeoja-yeoja gila lainnya.." gumam Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyampirkan tasnya ke bahu dan berjalan ke kelas.

"Baek... Apa benar kau mencium Chanyeol?" Baekhyun hampir tersedak makanannya dengan ucapan Luhan. Kyungsoo yang di sampingnya langsung menatap Luhan dengan terkejut juga. Baekhyun langsung mengambil jus jeruknya dan meneguknya sekaligus.

"Kau diam artinya memang benar kau menciumnya. What the hell?! Ada apa denganmu, Baek? Wow.. Ini berita gila... Ini menjadi trending di group sekolah kita." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menscroll SNSnya.

Ada seseorang bernama AnonyB yang menshare foto Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa asing dengan nama itu. Akun itu juga diprivate dan satu-satunya post hanyalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Banyak sekali comment yang mengkomentari foto itu.

'Wow.. Mangsa Baekhyun selanjutnya.. Lihat saja apa Chanyeol akan bertahan dengan Baekhyun'

'Ck.. Lihatlah Baekhyun unjuk gigi lagi.'

'Entah berapa namja lagi yang akan ia goda.. Menjijikkan.'

'Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.. Ck.. Entah 1 atau 2 minggu lagi mereka akan putus. Aku yakin itu.'

Baekhyun membaca comment dari beberapa hatersnya. Yah... Ia benar-benar terbiasa dengan haters seperti itu. Ia sangat tahu mereka iri. Tapi beberapa orang juga mendukung hubungan mereka.

'Waaa... Mereka sangat cocok.'

'Aku mau jadi penggemar BaekYeol shipper'

'Astaga... Mereka unyu sekali.'

'Mesra tapi tidak berlebihan. Aaa.. ChanBaek.'

Kling..

AnonyB kembali mempost foto. Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang dipost oleh AnonyB. Foto saat dia bersama Kris sedang berpelukan saat Prom Night yang disandingkan dengan fotonya berciuman dengan Chanyeol saat Prom Night juga.

"Shit.. Siapa AnonyB itu?" Luhan melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang mengumpat kesal. Post AnonyB yang terbaru itu lagi-lagi diserbu komentar yang jauh lebih pedas dari sebelumnya.

'Enak ya jadi Baekhyun bisa menggaet dua namja dengan mudah. Memang apa sih yang tidak bisa dilakukan dengan wajah cantik? Uh~ aku jadi iri'

Baekhyun menaruh ponselnya dan mengambil tasnya lalu pergi.

"YA! KAU KEMANA BAEK?! BAEK?! AISH.." Luhan mematikan ponselnya dan menaruhnya dalam tas lalu mengejar Baekhyun. Sayangnya, Baekhyun sudah jauh pergi dengan mobilnya.

"Lu~ Coba lihat.. Post AnonyB langsung dihapus semua." ucap Kyungsoo. Luhan langsung mengambil ponselnya kembali dan melihat post AnonyB. 0 post. Setelah itu nama AnonyB tidak terlacak lagi di ponselnya yang artinya dia meninggalkan group sekolah.

"Siapa dia yang menjebak Baekhyun?" Luhan dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

Seseorang dari balik laptopnya melihat ke arah Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang kebingungan. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian. Matanya kembali tertuju ke arah laptop.

"Baek.. I'm back."

Chanyeol sangat lelah hari ini. Berkat Byun Baekhyun itu, dia harus kesana kemari bersama Baekhyun. Bukan seperti pacar kelihatanya hmm.. Lebih terlihat seperti bodyguard. Chanyeol juga sudah melihat post AnonyB dan melihat comment-commentnya.

"Astaga... Kasian sekali Baekhyun." Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat membaca comment-comment pedas itu. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun begitu santai dan tidak terusik dengan kata-kata pedas mereka? Padahal mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

SNS Chanyeol juga tidak luput dari comment-comment anak-anak sekolah. Biasanya sekali Chanyeol post hanya ada 10 komentar, itupun dari kakaknya atau teman-teman terdekatnya. Sekarang commentnya hampir mencapai 1000 dan membuat sakit mata saja. Chanyeol menlog-out SNSnya dan mensilent hpnya.

"Chanyeol...Apa hyung boleh masuk?" Chanyeol berteriak iya dan setelahnya Chanhyun masuk ke kamarnya. Ia duduk di kasur Chanyeol dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik Chanyeol yang terlihat mencurigakan.

"Hyung sudah lihat SNS. Ck.. Kau kira SNSmu saja yang banjir comment. Punya hyung juga begitu. Semua menanyakan hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun. Kau tidak bercerita padaku kau berpacaran dengan Baekhyun." Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya. Yah.. Ia sebenarnya tidak biasa menyembunyikan sesuatu dari hyungnya. Tapi untuk masalah yang satu ini memang dia sengaja menyembunyikannya karena dia tidak mau hyungnya berurusan dengan yeoja pemarah itu.

"Mian hyung. Hubungan itu palsu. Baekhyun yang memintaku seperti itu. Hyung tahu kan apa konsekuensinya kalau aku tidak menurutinya?" Chanhyun menghela nafas panjang. Chanyeol masuk dalam pusaran masalah yang sangat ingin dihindari murid SHS School.

"Apa betul itu hanya hubungan palsu? Tapi yang aku lihat kau sangat menikmati berciuman dengan Baekhyun. Kau suka dengannya kan?" Chanyeol gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan hyungnya yang sangat to the point.

"A-ani. Hanya sebatas hubungan palsu saja." Chanhyun menaikkan alisnya curiga dengan kegugupan Chanyeol lalu mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

"Yang penting cepat selesaikan urusanmu dengan Baekhyun dan jauh-jauh darinya." Chanhyun mengusak rambut Chanyeol lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Chanyeol langsung menghembuskan nafas panjang. Rasanya seperti diintimidasi polisi.

"Ahh.. Masalah SNS itu. Aku akan menelepon Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon nomor Baekhyun. Butuh beberapa menit hingga akhirnya Baekhyun menjawab.

'Hmm? Ada apa? Kau menggangguku makan, bodoh.' Suara teriakan Baekhyun yang kesal terdengar memekakkan telinga. Chanyeol sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya sedikit sebelum menempelkannya kembali ke telinganya.

'Masalah SNS itu. Apa kau bai-' Baekhyun langsung memotong ucapan Chanyeol dengan pedas.

'Aku baik-baik saja. Memang itu urusanmu hah?' Tut. Baekhyun mematikan ponselnya dan melemparnya ke kursi di sampingnya. Ia mengambil semangkuk sereal yang dia buat tadi dan memakannya dengan rakus. Salah satu penyaluran amarah yang paling baik adalah dengan makan.

"Memang mereka tahu apa tentang aku hah? Mereka kira aku wanita penggoda. Mereka yang penggoda dengan bedak tebal dan lipstick merah menyala. Mereka kira namja mau dengan mereka. Hanya namja bodoh yang mau dengan mereka." Baekhyun memaki-maki dan mengumpat sendiri dalam kamarnya. Ia memasukkan satu sendok penuh sereal ke dalam mulutnya dan menelannya tanpa mengunyahnya.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.." Baekhyun langsung berlari mengambil air di dapur dan meneguknya hingga habis. Astaga... Moodnya dalam keadaan sangat buruk dan tidak ada seseorang yang memahami dirinya. Ia membanting gelas yang sudah kosong itu hingga retak di bagian bawahnya.

"Ck.. Yeoja-yeoja tidak berotak. Lihat saja mereka akan mati besok. Akan kukeluarkan satu persatu mereka. Aku akan melacak siapa saja mereka itu dan mereka akan kubunuh besok." Baekhyun berlari lagi ke dalam kamarnya dan mengambil ponselnya. Ia menekan beberapa nomor lalu meneleponnya. Setelah beberapa panggilan tidak terjawab, suara berat namja menyapa pendengaran Baekhyun.

"Lama sekali sih. Kau sedang apa bodoh?" Baekhyun memasukkan lagi sereal ke dalam mulutnya. Namja yang ada di seberang telepon hanya mendengus dengan suara teriakan Baekhyun.

"Aku punya tugas untukmu. Astaga.. Aku akan berikan berapapun asal kau bisa melacak beberapa akun untukku. Kau bisa?" Namja di seberang telepon mengiyakan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Nanti akan aku kirim akun-akun itu lewat sms. Tapi tolong carikan akun AnonyB untukku secara khusus. Akunnya sudah hilang selama beberapa jam yang lalu tapi aku percaya kemampuanmu, J." Namja yang dipanggil J itu hanya mengiyakan saja.

"Kalau sudah selesai semua, uangnya akan aku transfer seperti biasa. Okay itu saja. Bye." Baekhyun mematikan teleponnya dan menaruhnya di atas kursi lagi. Sepertinya moodnya mulai membaik. Memang sih makan itu cara paling ampuh menghilangkan badmood.

Tingtong..

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar dan membuka pintu depan. Tapi ia tidak menemukan siapapun. Hanya sebuah kotak berwarna pink yang dihias dengan pita merah. Baekhyun tidak biasanya menerima hadiah dalam bentuk seperti ini. Para penggemarnya juga tidak mungkin seberani ini dengan memberinya langsung ke apartemennya. Lagipula tidak ada yang tahu apartemen ini kecuali Luhan dan Chanyeol.

"Apa dari Luhan ya?" Baekhyun mengambil kotak itu dan membawanya ke dalam tanpa menyadari ada yang melihatnya sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Ia membolak-balik kotak itu dan mengocoknya tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda itu dari Luhan.

"Aku buka saja." Baekhyun membuka kotak itu dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat isi dari kotak itu adalah tikus mati yang mengeluarkan belatung-belatung menjijikkan. Baekhyun langsung melempar kotak itu dan dari kotak itu keluarlah sebuah surat. Dengan jijik Baekhyun mengambilnya dan membacanya.

"Halo Baek. Kita bertemu lagi. Hehe." Baekhyun semakin berteriak histeris dengan surat yang ditulis dengan warna merah darah itu. Ia langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan menangis. Tangannya menggapai-gapai ponselnya dan satu nama yang terlintas di kepalanya. Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung menelepon Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang gemetar. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil menangis sesenggukan. Astaga.. Lama sekali Chanyeol menjawab teleponnya.

'Yeobose-''

'Chan.. Cepat kesini. Aku membutuhkanmu...hiks..hiks.." Chanyeol yang mendengar suara tangis Baekhyun langsung mematikan teleponnya dan mengambil jaket lalu mengendarai motornya ke apartemen Baekhyun. Astaga.. Bukankah beberapa menit yang lalu yeoja itu marah-marah? Kenapa sekarang menangis? Chanyeol semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun.

Setelah Chanyeol mematikan teleponnya, Baekhyun kembali menangis. Ia tidak pernah merasa ketakutan seperti ini. Bahkan ia jarang sekali menangis sepeti ini. Ini tidak lucu untuk ukuran lelucon. Mengirim tikus mati itu sudah sangat keterlaluan. Baekhyun yakin itu bukan kerjaan Luhan karena Luhan sangat takut dengan tikus. Baekhyun hanya menunggu Chanyeol datang. Ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemaninya saat ini.

Setelah beberapa menit, Chanyeol tiba di apartemen Baekhyun. Ia memarkirkan motornya sembarang dan langsung ke tempat Baekhyun. Ia menekan password apartemen Baekhyun dan masuk ke dalam. Chanyeol melihat kotak dengan tikus mati yang mengeluarkan belatung termasuk sebuah surat dengan tulisan merah di dalamnya.

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol langsung ke kamar Baekhyun dan mengetuk pintunya. Saat pintu terbuka, Baekhyun langsung memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dan menangis.

"Sudah tenanglah.. Sst.." Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun dan mencoba menenangkannya. Setelah beberapa saat, Baekhyun lebih tenang.

"Aku buang dulu bangkai tikusnya ya." Tangan Baekhyun menahan ujung baju Chanyeol. Kepalanya menggeleng.

"Hanya sebentar saja lalu aku akan kembali. Okay?" Chanyeol melepas tangan Baekhyun dan membuang bangkai tikus itu termasuk suratnya. Setelah beres, ia mengambil sapu dan membersihkan beberapa belatung yang melompat keluar dari kotak.

"Sudah selesai.." Chanyeol langsung menemui Baekhyun dalam kamar dan menutup pintunya. Baekhyun hanya duduk di kamar dengan tatapan kosong dan ketakutan.

"Jangan dipikirkan lagi. Mungkin itu ulah orang iseng saja." ucap Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Tidak mungkin ulah orang iseng. Untuk ukuran orang iseng itu terlalu berlebihan." Chanyeol tampak berpikir sejenak. Ucapan Baekhyun benar. Tidak mungkin ini kerjaan orang iseng.

"Apa mungkin dari orang yang membencimu?" Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya. Banyak sekali orang yang membencinya. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu apartemen ini milik Baekhyun.

"Tapi tidak ada yang tahu ini apartemenku. Hanya kau dan Luhan yang tahu. Tidak mungkin Luhan karena dia takut tikus. Lalu siapa? Hiks.." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun yang kembali menangis.

"Kenapa selalu aku hiks.. Aku selalu dibenci dan diteror.. Hiks.." Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya dan membiarkan Baekhyun menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku jika ini terjadi lagi. Tenang ya, Baek. Malam ini aku akan menemanimu. Sekarang kau tidur okay?" Baekhyun mengangguk dan memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur. Chanyeol menarik selimut Baekhyun dan mengecup keningnya untuk menenangkannya.

"Kau mau kemana? Jangan pergi. Disini saja" Awalnya Chanyeol mau tidur di sofa tapi tangan Baekhyun menahannya. Akhirnya Chanyeol tidur di samping Baekhyun dengan canggung. Ia memasukkan tubuh giantnya dalam selimut Baekhyun.

"Jaljayo.." gumam Chanyeol. Baekhyun menutup matanya dan mulai tertidur. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang mulai tertidur dan ikut terlelap.

"Hoahhhmmm..." Chanyeol bangun duluan daripada Baekhyun. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya dan mencari kacamatanya. Matanya melirik Baekhyun yang masih bergelung dengan selimut.

"Astaga panas sekali." Chanyeol membuka sweater yang ia kenakan dan melemparnya ke atas sofa. Ia membuka selimut yang dikenakannya bersama Baekhyun dan duduk di sofa. Tangannya mengibas-ngibas wajahnya yang penuh keringat. Baekhyun memakai pemanas yang terlalu tinggi. Chanyeol bingung kenapa Baekhyun tidak merasa kepanasan dan bisa tetap tidur tenang dengan selimutnya.

"Sial.. Panas sekali." Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang masih tertidur. Ia menimbang-nimbang akan melepas kaosnya atau tidak. Awalnya ia ingin keluar kamar tapi ia takut Baekhyun akan terbangun seperti tadi malam.

Tadi malam, Chanyeol terbangun dan ingin mengambil air minum. Ia baru saja duduk sebentar dan membuka selimutnya tapi Baekhyun langsung terbangun. Tangannya menggapai lengan Chanyeol dan menggeleng. Chanyeol tidak tahu apakah Baekhyun terbangun atau dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Akhirnya, Chanyeol tidak jadi mengambil minum dan melanjutkan tidur.

"Sebentar saja boleh kan?" Chanyeol melepas kaosnya yang basah dan menyampirkannya di atas sofa. Sesekali ia melirik Baekhyun yang masih tertidur pulas. Ratu tidur.

"Nggh.." Baekhyun menggeliat dan mulai bangun. Ia membuka matanya dengan berat dan benar-benar terkejut dengan Chanyeol yang topless memamerkan absnya yang mulai terbentuk.

"YA?! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Chanyeol yang tidak sadar Baekhyun bangun langsung cepat-cepat memakai kaosnya lagi. Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah yang ada di pipinya. Apa-apaan itu? Bagaimana rasanya jika kau bangun pagi dan disuguhi dengan pemandangan seorang namja yang topless serta berkeringat?

"M-mian Baek.. Aku hanya kepanasan." Baekhyun membuka selimutnya dan sedikit menurunkan pemanas di ruangannya. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau tidak turunkan pemanasnya? Kan tidak perlu sampai membuka err bajumu itu. Iuh.." Baekhyun berjalan ke arah cermin dan mengikat rambutnya ala ekor kuda. Matanya sesekali melirik Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya.

"Aku tidak mau kau kedinginan, Baek." Jawaban singkat Chanyeol menghentikan semua kegiatan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan 'ada-apa-denganmu?' Chanyeol menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya lalu menutup wajahnya dengan sweaternya.

"Sudahlah sana keluar. Aku mau mandi. Jangan mengintip." Chanyeol mengambil sweaternya dan keluar dari kamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung duduk di tempat duduk meja riasnya sambil memegang jantungnya yang berdebar-debar.

"Astaga... Ada apa denganmu Baek? Shit!" Baekhyun mengambil handuk yang ia jemur diluar dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Chanyeol hanya duduk di sofa menunggu Baekhyun keluar. Ia bingung apa dia diperbolehkan menggunakan dapur. Tangannya gatal ingin memasak.

Tok.. Tok..

"Baekhyun-ah.." Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol karena tidak terdengar dengan jelas. Chanyeol membuka pintu dan menemukan kamar Baekhyun yang kosong. Ia mendengar suara gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Yasudah.. Aku tunggu saja.." Chanyeol menutup pintu pelan-pelan dan kembali duduk di sofa. Ia mengambil remote TV dan mengganti saluran beberapa kali. Sungguh hari ini sangat membosankan.

Setelah beberapa menit, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bathrobe pink. Rambutnya masih tergerai basah dan belum dikeringkan. Ia duduk di meja rias dan mengambil hair dryer. Sambil mengeringkan rambut, ia sesekali bersenandung.

"Apa dia sudah pulang?" Baekhyun mengintip dari celah pintu dan melihat Chanyeol masih menonton TV. Ia mendengus.

"Serasa rumah ya.." gumam Baekhyun. Setelah setengah kering, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar. Chanyeol langsung duduk dengan tegak dan mematikan TV. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang melenggang ke dapur dengan bathrobe pinknya.

"Apa kau merasa ini rumahmu ya?" Baekhyun mengambil apel dan mencucinya lalu memakannya dengan santai. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang terkejut dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"A-aniyo bukan begitu.." Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya dan berjalan ke kulkas. Shin ahjumma sudah mengisi kulkas selama beberapa hari pergi ke Busan. Chanyeol berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil beberapa bahan makanan.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun berusaha menghentikan Chanyeol yang masih mengambil beberapa bahan makanan.

"Maafkan aku, Baek. Tanganku sudah sangat gatal memasak. Biarkan aku memasak okay?" Chanyeol mengambil talenan dan pisau lalu memotong beberapa sayuran. Baekhyun duduk di kursi dapur sambil melihat gerak-gerik Chanyeol.

"Lebih baik kau ganti bathrobemu itu daripada menungguku seperti ini." ucap Chanyeol masih fokus dengan kegiatannya. Baekhyun mendengus dan berjalan ke arah kamar. Ia mengambil asal sweater panjang dan celana super pendek. Yah.. Memang biasanya ia menggunakan baju seperti itu untuk di dalam rumah. Toh.. Biasanya yang berkunjung hanya Luhan.

"Apa sudah jadi?" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia memasukkan berbagai macam sayur ke dalam panci dan memasukkan berbagai bumbu yang bahkan Baekhyun saja tidak tahu itu apa. Chanyeol juga membuat omelette dan membuat kimchi. Baekhyun merasa terkejut melihat Chanyeol bisa melakukannya sekaligus.

"Jaa~ supnya sudah matang. Ini omellette dan kimchinya. Oh ya jangan dimakan dulu nasinya belum matang." Chanyeol terlihat bersemangat hari ini, menimbulkan kesan lain untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tahu Chanyeol adalah siswa pendiam, penakut, dan namjachingu palsunya. Ia tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol mempunyai kepribadian yang hangat, charming, dan menyenangkan.

'Aku rupanya belum mengenalnya dengan baik' pikir Baekhyun.

Ting..

Chanyeol langsung mengambil dua mangkok nasi dan mengambil nasi dari rice cooker. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat betapa semangatnya Chanyeol ketika memasak.

"Jaa~ ayo kita makan. Baek sini." Baekhyun duduk di kursi dapur berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menangkupkan kedua tangannya lalu berdoa sejenak. Baekhyun kembali merasa terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Ia sangat jarang berdoa sebelum makan.

"Ayo kita makan. Selamat makan." Chanyeol mengambil sendok sayur (?) dan mengambilkan Baekhyun sup termasuk miliknya sendiri. Uh~ sepertinya Baekhyun akan meleleh dengan semua sikap manis Chanyeol. Baekhyun berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona merah karena sikap manis Chanyeol.

"Otte? Enak?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun menunggu jawaban dari bibir mungilnya. Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Masakan Chanyeol termasuk enak setelah masakan Shin ahjumma.

"Baguslah.. Kau harus makan banyak. Kau terlihat kurus, Baek." Chanyeol mengambilkan beberapa kimchi dan menaruhnya di atas mangkok nasi Baekhyun. Baekhyun melihat kimchi itu lalu melihat Chanyeol yang menatapnya balik sambil tersenyum.

"Gomawo." Baekhyun mengambil sendok dan makan kimchi yang tadi diberi Chanyeol. Lagi dan lagi bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis. Ia tidak biasa diperlakukan dengan manis begini. Rasanya Baekhyun sangat senang dan merasa tersentuh.

"Baek.. Setelah ini aku pulang ya.. Kau sudah tidak apa-apa lagi kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melanjutkan sarapan paginya dengan tenang.

Tingtong..

Baekhyun sedikit trauma dengan suara bel sekarang karena kejadian malam tadi. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun sedikit ketakutan langsung berdiri dan membukakan pintu.

"Chanyeol? Sedang apa kau disini?" Baekhyun langsung menengok dan terkejut dengan kedatangan Luhan. Bukan hanya Luhan, ada Kai, Kyungsoo,dan Sehun juga.

"Wow sepertinya kita bisa triple date nih." gurau Kai. Kai, Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan langsung masuk ke apartemen Baekhyun.

"Apa kau yang memasak ini semuanya? Sepertinya bukan. Aku yakin ini masakan Chanyeol. Belum habis kan? Aku habiskan ya!" Luhan mengambil beberapa mangkok dan menyendokkan sup itu ke mangkoknya. Ia juga memberikan sup itu pada Sehun, Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Waaa! Ini enak." Ucap Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas dan memijat keningnya. Kenapa semua datang di saat yang tidak tepat?

"Kimchinya juga enak. Waa sekali-sekali kau harus membuatkan kimchi ini untukku. Sehun tidak bisa membuatnya." Sehun menatap Luhan tidak terima.

"Aku bisa kok membuat kimchi. Kau saja yang belum tahu." ucap Sehun merajuk.

"Aigoo.. Aku bercanda Hunnie..." Luhan mengacak rambut Sehun dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Ya! Ya! Kalian semua sedang apa disini? Mengacak-acak dapurku?" ucap Baekhyun sarkatis. Semuanya langsung menatap Baekhyun sambil bertingkah canggung.

"Kita kesini mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan. This is weekend. Don't waste your time at home. Come on.. You must have fun, Baek." Ucap Luhan santai. Luhan mengambil apel dan memakannya dengan santai.

"I want to sleep today. Don't disturb me, Lu." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan Baekhyun. Ini weekend dan yeoja bernama Byun Baekhyun ini mau menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur seharian di rumah. Oh.. Tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Luhan benar, Baek. Kau harus jalan-jalan. Ada Chanyeol juga. Kita bisa triple date. Haha.." Baekhyun melempar Kai dengan bantal sofa. Kai meringis kesakitan akibat lemparan bantal Baekhyun.

"Kita sudah jauh-jauh kesini untuk mengajak kau dan kau menolak tawaran kami. Hell...kau melukai perasaanku, Baek." ucap Luhan dengan dramatisnya.

"Baek.. Kita bicara sebentar okay?" Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun menjauh dari semuanya. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang masih bersikukuh tidak mau ikut.

"Lebih baik kau ikut mereka. Apa kau mau dikirimi bungkusan seperti kemarin? Setidaknya orang itu tidak bisa mengancammu jika kau ada di sekitar teman-temanmu. Okay?" Setelah dipikir lagi, ucapan Chanyeol memang ada benarnya. Setidaknya Baekhyun bisa menghindar dari ancaman-ancaman itu.

"Ya..baiklah..tapi kau harus ikut." ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Aku tidak bisa ikut. Aku.. Aku harus pulang, Baek." elak Chanyeol. Sebenarnya, Chanyeol tidak ingin terlalu dekat dengan Baekhyun. Tujuannya kesini hanya menemani Baekhyun yang ketakutan karena kotak ancaman itu. Ia tidak mau terlalu jauh dekat dengan Baekhyun.

"Aniyo... Teman-temanku tidak ada yang tahu kita hanya berpura-pura. Hanya Luhan yang tahu. Jadi kita harus menunjukkan kepada mereka kalau kita memang pasangan dan benar-benar mesra. Kalau kau tidak ikut, aku juga tidak ikut. Toh tidak ada yang peduli dengan keselamatanku kan?" Chanyeol ingin menggigit Baekhyun saking kesalnya. Astaga orang ini... Tidak bisakah Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol tenang sehari saja?

"Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi. Aku peduli padamu, Baek. Kau yeojachinguku, ingat?" Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Apa tadi yang Chanyeol ucapkan? Kau yeojachinguku? Rasanya Baekhyun sangat senang walaupun semua hubungannya adalah kepura-puraan. Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya tapi rasa egonya yang tinggi menutupi rasa senangnya.

"Just fake relation. You must remember it." ucap Baekhyun. Baekhyun melenggang pergi ke temannya dan menyetujui ajakan mereka.

"Owww...pasangan baru ini sangat so sweet ya. Baekhyun langsung menurut seperti puppy." goda Luhan. Sehun, Kai dan Kyungsoo saling bertatapan penuh arti.

"Cepat pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran." ancam Baekhyun

"Kau mau berpergian seperti itu, Baek? Nanti kau kedinginan. Ganti bajumu." Semua langsung menatap Chanyeol dan saling melempar senyum. Chanyeol benar-benar cocok menjadi namjachingu sungguhan.

"Okay.." Baekhyun masuk ke kamarnya dan sekali lagi jantungnya berdetak kencang. Oh gosh...itu tadi hanya perhatian palsu agar semua percaya mereka sedang pacaran. Shit.. Kenapa Baekhyun benar-benar terbawa perasaan seperti ini?

Baekhyun membuka lemari bajunya dan mengambil kaos dan celana jeans panjang. Ia juga mengambil sweater karena cuaca cukup dingin. Ia duduk di meja rias dan memakai make up tipis. Baekhyun sangat jarang menggunakan make up karena tanpa make up pun dia sudah cukup cantik.

"Jaa~ ayo kita berangkat." Semua langsung melihat Baekhyun dan cukup terkejut ketika mengetahui Baekhyun menggunakan make up.

"Kau menggunakan make up, Baek? Wow.. Pacaran dengan Chanyeol membuatmu berubah menjadi feminim ya." ucap Kai sambil tertawa. Kyungsoo langsung menatap tajam Kai yang daritadi asal bicara. Luhan yang mengetahui kalau hubungan mereka palsu juga sedikit bingung dengan perubahan Baekhyun. Ini hanya pura-pura tapi kenapa Baekhyun sampai berubah seperti itu demi hubungan palsu itu?

"Sudahlah ayo.."

Mereka berjalan-jalan ke Lotte World. Semua rata-rata sibuk dengan pasangan masing-masing terkecuali Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terlihat canggung satu sama lain. Hal ini disadari oleh Luhan.

"Hun.. Aku ingin es krim. Tolong beli es krim disana. Okay?" Sehun mengangguk dan menjauh dari Luhan. Kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan oleh Luhan. Luhan langsung menyenggol Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu kalian sedang berpura-pura tapi sikap kalian yang saling diam seperti ini membuat yang lain curiga. Bersikaplah seperti sepasang kekasih seperti yang kalian lakukan tadi. Ah.. Kalian pergilah berdua. Nanti aku yang katakan ke mereka kalau kalian ingin berdua saja. Okay? Ah.. Sehun datang. Have fun, Chanbaek." ucap Luhan.

Baekhyun tidak bisa membantah kata-kata Luhan. Setelah semua sikap manis Chanyeol kepadanya, Chanyeol hanya diam dalam perjalanan tadi. Baekhyun juga tidak terbiasa membuka percakapan. Jadi mereka hanya saling diam.

"Baek.."

"Chan.."

Chanyeol langsung menunduk begitupun dengan Baekhyun yang bertingkah canggung. Ini bukan Baekhyun seperti biasanya yang angkuh, dingin, dan kasar.

"Aah.. Baek..ayo kita jalan-jalan saja." ucap Chanyeol dengan canggung. Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat. Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam dan menuruti semua yang dilakukan Chanyeol padanya. Pikirannya sedang tidak fokus dan dia sedang memikirkan orang yang mengirim kotak berisi tikus itu.

"Apa kau lapar? Atau haus?" Chanyeol seperti berbicara pada dirinya sendiri karena Baekhyun tidak menanggapinya.

"Baek.. Apa kau lapar?" Sekali lagi Chanyeol bertanya dan Baekhyun tidak meresponnya.

"Baek..." Chanyeol menggoyangkan tangan Baekhyun dan akhirnya Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Wae?" Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia yakin Baekhyun kepikiran dengan orang yang menjahilinya kemarin.

"Apa kau memikirkan orang itu? Sudahlah.. Kau aman bersamaku." Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia masih merasa diikuti hingga ke taman bermain ini.

"Daritadi ada yang mengawasiku. Yah.. Aku merasakannya. Seolah-olah dia memang mengincarku, Chan. Aku harus bagaimana?" Baekhyun merapatkan tubuhnya ke badan Chanyeol. Ia melihat sekelilingnya tapi tidak ada yang mencurigakan.

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Kau aman bersamaku." Chanyeol mengacak rambut Baekhyun dan tersenyum. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun.

"Kau pasti lapar? Ayo kita makan. Kau suka es krim? Tteobokki? Ayo kita makan semuanya." Baekhyun ikut tersenyum saat Chanyeol dengan semangatnya menawarkan ini itu padanya. Ini menjadi kencan manis mereka yang pertama sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Kajja..."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tampak kelelahan setelah bermain banyak sekali wahana berdua. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun tertawa lepas. Ini semua karena Chanyeol. Chanyeol berhasil membuatnya tertawa dengan tingkah lucunya dan sikap manisnya.

"Sehun, Luhan, Kai, Kyungsoo mana ya? Katanya janjian disini." Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon mereka semua. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa dihubungi. Semua pasti sibuk dengan pasangan masing-masing.

"Apa kau kelelahan, Baek? Kita pulang duluan saja kalau kau sudah kelelahan." Baekhyun mengangguk. Astaga.. Hari ini sangat melelahkan. Ia berlarian kesana kemari dengan Chanyeol mencoba berbagai wahana.

"Ah sebentar.. Aku kirim pesan ke Luhan dulu kalau kita pulang duluan." Baekhyun mengetikkan beberapa pesan pada Luhan.

"By the way, kita pulang pakai apa? Kita kan tadi bersama mereka." Chanyeol tampak memikirkannya juga. Kalau naik bus, stasiunnya sangat jauh. Jika naik taksi, jalan keluarnya masih jauh dan Baekhyun terlihat kelelahan.

"Kita naik taksi saja tapi pintu keluarnya masih jauh, Baek." ucap Chanyeol. Ia melihat Baekhyun yang kelelahan dan sepertinya tidak kuat berjalan lagi.

"Sini. Naik ke punggungku. Aku gendong sampai sana." Chanyeol menundukkan tubuhnya dan menyuruh Baekhyun naik ke atasnya. Baekhyun tentu saja menolak tapi setelah sedikit paksaan dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun menurut.

"Waaa... Kau cukup ringan ya." Baekhyun tidak menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik sweater Chanyeol. Lama kelamaan suara dengkuran halus terdengar. Baekhyun tertidur lelap dalam gendongan Chanyeol.

"Cepat sekali tidur. Kelelahan ya." Chanyeol ikut tersenyum mendengar suara dengkuran halus Baekhyun.

Kalau bisa dibilang semua sikap manis Chanyeol bukan hanya pura-pura. Chanyeol memang khawatir dan memperhatikan Baekhyun secara khusus. Menurutnya, Baekhyun hanya kuat di luar tapi dia terlalu lembut di dalam. Baekhyun mudah tersakiti walaupun kelihatannya baik-baik saja. Chanyeol hanya ingin menjaga Baekhyun. Ia berusaha menekan perasaan yang mulai tumbuh di hatinya. Ia tidak mau Baekhyun menjauh saat mengetahui perasaannya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Baek. Kau harus tahu itu. Aku akan melindungimu dari siapapun yang mengganggumu."

Setelah 15 menit menggendong Baekhyun, Chanyeol mendapatkan taksi. Ketika masuk taksi, ia merasakan ada seseorang yang mengawasinya dengan Baekhyun. Dengan perlahan, ia menaruh Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur dalam mobil. Sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil, ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan tidak menemukan apapun.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mobil dan taksi mulai melaju. Seseorang keluar dari persembunyian. Ia melihat hasil jepretan fotonya yang menampilkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Bibirnya mengulas senyum mengerikan.

"Let's the game begin."

Suasana dalam taksi hening sekali. Baekhyun tertidur pulas di pundak Chanyeol dan Chanyeol yang memainkan ponselnya. Ia harus mengirim pesan pada ibunya dan hyungnya karena mereka sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Chanyeol lupa mengatakan kalau dia menginap di apartemen Baekhyun. Dia juga lupa mengatakan kalau hari ini ia berjalan-jalan bersama Baekhyun, Luhan, Kai, Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

Kringgg..

Suara ponsel Baekhyun membangunkan Baekhyun dari tidur lelapnya. Dengan mata mengantuk, ia mengambil ponselnya. Tertulis nama J dalam ponselnya.

"Ne? Waeyo? Kau sudah menemukannya?" Chanyeol mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan Baekhyun dengan lawan bicaranya. Memang siapa yang Baekhyun cari?

'Aku sudah menemukan semua akun yeoja yang mengganggumu. Tapi untuk akun AnonyB wow... Dia sangat cerdik. Dia tidak menggunakan nama aslinya. Dia menggunakan inisial V. Yah begitulah.." Baekhyun yang tadi menjawab dengan setengah mengantuk langsung duduk dengan tegang. Chanyeol yang ada di sebelahnya ikut duduk tegak di sampingnya.

"Ah baiklah. Gomawo, J." Baekhyun langsung menjatuhkan ponselnya begitu saja. Wajahnya berubah pucat.

"Waeyo, Baek?" Chanyeol terlihat khawatir dengan perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun. Ia menyentuh pundak Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun tetap diam. Pandangannya kosong dan terlihat ketakutan.

"Chan... Dia kembali..." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh ketakutan. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Chanyeol sambil gemetaran.

"Siapa yang kembali? Kenapa kau ketakutan seperti itu, Baek?" Baekhyun hanya menatap kosong ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kim Taehyung. Psikopat itu kembali, Chan."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Bad Girl ( Chapter 8 )**

Author : Bacon14

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Romance, SchoolLife, Genderswitch

Disclaimer : FF ini aku share di fbku sendiri Ayu Meylianawati Santoso, pageku EXO Fanfic Indo, u/8926667/, wattpad AyuMeyliana dan blog EXO Fanfiction. So kalo ada yang pernah baca ff ini selain link" diatas itu namanya plagiat.

Main Cast :

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

Add Cast :

\- Xi Luhan

\- Do Kyungsoo

Sinopsis :

Byun Baekhyun. Yeoja berwatak keras, dingin dan sadis. Ia bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol. Seseorang geek yang selalu bergelut dengan buku-buku tebal. Bagaimanakah awal pertemuan mereka?

Happy Reading😁

"Kim Taehyung. Psikopat itu kembali, Chan." Bibir Baekhyun bergetar saat mengucapkannya, seluruh badannya bergetar dan titik-titik air mata terjun bebas di kedua pipi chubbynya. Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi chubby Baekhyun dan menghapus air mata yang mulai menganak-sungai.

"Chan.. Hiks... Aku takut." Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya dan membiarkan Baekhyun menangis. Ia tidak tahu siapa yang dibicarakan Baekhyun hingga dia menangis seperti ini. Mata Baekhyun menyiratkan ketakutan dan trauma yang mendalam.

"Chan... Sepertinya hiks.. Aku tau siapa yang menerorku belakangan ini.. Hiks.." Sambil masih sesenggukan, Baekhyun memberitahu Chanyeol tentang orang yang menerornya. Hal ini mengundang kernyitan di dahi lebar Chanyeol.

"Dia Kim Taehyung. Hiks.. Sialan.. Psikopat gila itu kembali mengacaukan hidupku." Dalam keadaan menangis masih saja Baekhyun mengeluarkan umpatan kasar pada Kim Taehyung. Chanyeol mengusap-usap pucuk kepala Baekhyun dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Baek, boleh aku bertanya?" Baekhyun menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan kedua mata sipitnya.

"Ehm.. Memang siapa Kim Taehyung itu?" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia terlalu larut dalam ketakutan sampai tidak menyadari keheranan Chanyeol. Bahkan Chanyeol memeluknya erat tanpa mengetahui apa penyebab dirinya menangis. Mata Baekhyun menatap kosong ke arah jari jemarinya yang saling bertautan.

"Namanya Kim Taehyung. Dia adalah teman sekelasku saat SMP. Aku sempat bermasalah dengan kakaknya, Daehyun. Kakaknya menumpahkan makanan dengan sengaja ke bajuku. Tentu saja aku marah dan memaki Daehyun. Tapi namja gila itu mendekatiku dan mencium bibirku. Itu terasa menyakitkan saat namja gila itu menekan bibirmu dengan bibir busuk itu. Entah berapa banyak bibir yang ia cium sembarangan. Aku memberontak tapi tidak berdaya dengan kekuatannya yang besar. Aku hanya menangis dalam diam. Daehyun tersenyum menyeringai saat melihatku menangis. Tangan kurang ajarnya membuka satu persatu kancing seragamku dan aku hanya bisa memberontak. Tapi Daehyun sudah siap dengan segalanya. Dia mengikat tanganku dengan tali dan tangannya masih menyentuhku. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi dan hanya bisa menangis. Ketika tangan busuknya mulai memainkan payudaraku, aku tau itu seperti kiamatku. Aku masih ingat bagaimana wajah brengseknya tersenyum senang." Baekhyun memberi jeda saat berbicara. Ia melirik ekspresi Chanyeol yang tidak terbaca.

"Ketika tangannya masuk ke dalam rokku, aku menendang perutnya dan ia jatuh berguling-guling ke bawah. Kepalanya membentur tembok dan sialnya aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku. Aku syok. Aku berusaha keras melepas tali yang mengikat tubuhku. Setelah beberapa kali usaha, aku berlari ke bawah dan menemukan bahwa Daehyun tewas. Tanganku dipenuhi darahnya. Darah namja terkutuk itu dan aku seperti pembunuh. Lalu aku melihat seorang namja menatapku ngeri. Aku ingat namja itu dengan jelas. Kim Taehyung melihatku dengan ngeri. Setelah itu Kim Taehyung seperti orang kesetanan. Dia meminta keadilan pada semua orang. Dia memohon-mohon pada semua orang tapi tidak ada yang mendengarkannya." Baekhyun menelan ludahnya saat ekspresi Chanyeol mulai mengeras.

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Taehyung tapi dia tidak mau mendengar apapun. Padahal Taehyung juga melihat CCTV yang memperlihatkan kakaknya melecehkan aku. Taehyung terus berkata kalau itu semua perbuatanku bahwa aku adalah pembunuh. Setelah beberapa minggu aku bingung dengan keterdiaman Taehyung. Dia tidak lagi terlihat seperti orang kesetanan dan berteman dengan teman sekelas seperti biasa. Seolah-olah dia melupakan kejadian kakaknya. Tapi diamnya Taehyung seperti membunuhku perlahan. Setiap hari di lokerku ada surat ancaman, hewan mati, lusinan darah hewan yang ditaruh di toples. Awalnya aku menganggap hal itu karena hatersku. Tapi setelah sekian lama, semua ancaman itu tidak pernah berhenti. Suatu pagi, aku melihat Taehyung menaruh sesuatu di lokerku sambil tersenyum mengerikan. Setelah dia pergi, aku melihat bahwa dia menaruh kucing mati disertai surat ancaman." Baekhyun menghentikan semua ceritanya saat melihat Chanyeol tidak bereaksi.

"Lanjutkan, Baek." ucap Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun terdiam. Sebenarnya dalam hati ia menyukai Baekhyun yang terbuka dengan masa lalunya. Baekhyun terlalu tertutup dan sulit untuk mengetahui masa lalunya jika ia tidak terbuka dengan orang lain. Walaupun Chanyeol juga sedih mendengar cerita yang Baekhyun lontarkan. Ia ikut prihatin dan iba saat mendengar apa yang dialami Baekhyun.

"Setiap aku pulang sekolah seseorang selalu mengikutiku. Aku tidak menceritakan hal ini kepada siapapun karena aku tidak mau menyakiti Kim Taehyung. Mungkin hal ini dilakukan untuk melampiaskan amarahnya padaku dan aku menerimanya. Tapi semakin hari Kim Taehyung menggila. Bukan hanya ancaman lewat surat atau semacamnya, ia mulai menggangguku di media sosial dengan nama V. Awalnya aku tidak tahu dan membiarkan dia menggangguku hingga dia mulai menyebarkan hal privatku. Bahkan dia menyebarkan hal privatku ke namja-namja penggila seks. Hal itu sangat menganggu hingga aku berhenti menggunakan sosial media selama beberapa bulan. Setelah tidak berhasil dengan media sosialku, dia mulai melakukan hal gila." Chanyeol mendekat pada Baekhyun saat Baekhyun mencoba mengontrol nafasnya sejenak. Ia tahu sangat sulit untuk Baekhyun menceritakan masa kelamnya ini. Tangan Chanyeol menggenggam jari jemari Baekhyun yang bergetar dan menatapnya lekat, membiarkan Baekhyun tenang sejenak.

"Dia.. Dia.. Menusukku dengan pisau." Chanyeol benar-benar terkejut dengan perkataan Baekhyun. Pantas saja Baekhyun trauma dengan namja ini. Dia melakukan hal di luar batas kewajaran. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak membayangkan ada manusia yang melakukan hal keji itu.

"Dia berniat membunuhku berkali-kali. Kalau kau perhatikan aku, banyak sekali luka memanjang di lengan dan kakiku yang berusaha aku tutupi dengam cream. Itu bukan karena aku berniat bunuh diri tapi itu karena dia. Dia pernah memenjarakan aku dalam ruangan dingin dan sempit. Dia mengikatku dengan borgol lalu dia mengambil beberapa pisau dapur dan melempari tubuhku dengan pisau itu secara acak. Lengan, kakiku, wajahku, dan beberapa bagian tubuh lainnya terkena pisau tapi itu hanya luka kecilnya jadi aku masih bisa menahannya. Tapi dia.. mendekatiku dan menusukkan pisaunya lalu membuat luka kecil itu menjadi lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Dia juga menusukkan pisau itu ke perutku. Untungnya aku tidak mati. Haha.." Baekhyun tertawa miris saat peristiwa itu datang ke pikirannya. Itu terlalu menyakitkan saat pisau-pisau itu menggores kulitmu dan membuat luka panjang itu.

"Cukup, Baek. Jangan ceritakan lagi." Chanyeol memeluk lagi tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar. Pasti Baekhyun sedang mengingat peristiwa buruk itu. Chanyeol tidak membayangkan Baekhyun mengalaminya. Bahkan dirinya ngeri saat mendengar Baekhyun bercerita.

"Kau tahu, Chan. Hal yang lebih menyakitkan lagi. Dia pernah menembakku dengan pistolnya. Dia menembak perut bagian kanan. Aku koma selama beberapa hari karena aku juga mengalami trauma yang cukup serius. Hal itu membuat tubuhku tidak bereaksi dengan obat-obatan yang diberikan. Lukanya masih membekas sampai sekarang." Baekhyun mengangkat bajunya sedikit dan memperlihatkan perut bagian kanannya sekilas yang menampilkan luka tembak yang sudah mengering. Chanyeol tidak tahu lagi ekspresi apa yang ditampilkannya. Perasaannya campur aduk saat mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun.

"Sudah, Baek. Kau tidak perlu mengingatnya lagi. Aku disini untukmu. Baek, apa Luhan dan Kyungsoo tahu akan hal ini?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjelaskan hanya Luhan saja yang tahu sedangkan Kyungsoo tidak. Itupun Baekhyun beralasan kalau ini hanya peluru nyasar bukan karena ditembak. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu mengenai teror Taehyung. Rasanya Chanyeol sudah menebak dengan jawaban Baekhyun. Ia mengenal Baekhyun yang selalu menutupi permasalahannya dengan baik termasuk ke sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Ini juga penyebab aku selalu menolak menggunakan baju yang memperlihatkan perutku karena luka itu. Aku tidak bisa menutupi luka tembak itu sedangkan luka lain aku masih bisa menutupinya." ucap Baekhyun parau. Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. Ia tidak tahu Baekhyun memiliki masa lalu yang sangat kelam.

"Lalu setelah dia menembakmu harusnya dia dipenjara kan? Kenapa dia bisa bebas secepat ini?" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, membuat Chanyeol heran.

"Setelah dia menembakku, dia menghilang. Polisi tidak bisa menemukannya. Setelah itu kasus ditutup oleh polisi atas appaku karena appa tidak mau membuat keributan lebih besar. Aku tidak tahu dia kembali saat hidupku mulai tertata kembali." Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan memberikan sebuah ciuman di bibir Baekhyun. Hanya sebuah ciuman penenang yang membuat Baekhyun seribu kali lebih tenang. Chanyeol menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan, seperti menggerakkan bibirnya di atas suatu barang yang mudah rapuh.

Setelah mendapat respon positif dari bibir Baekhyun, Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan bibirnya lebih agresif. Ciumannya lebih menuntut dari sebelumnya. Tangan Chanyeol merengkuh pinggang sempit Baekhyun dan semakin mempersempit jaraknya. Dengan mudahnya ia mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke pangkuannya dan menciumnya lebih dalam. Tangan Baekhyun menelusup ke balik helai rambut Chanyeol dan meremasnya perlahan.

"Nggh..~" desah Baekhyun tertahan. Chanyeol menelusupkan lidah nakalnya ke balik gua hangat Baekhyun. Membelit daging tidak bertulang Baekhyun dengan ganas. Suara kecipak memenuhi taksi, menjadikan suasana lebih panas. Bahkan sang supir taksi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat dua anak remaja ini berciuman dengan sangat panas setelah si yeoja menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Chan~ sudah" Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol dan melepas tautan bibir mereka. Hanya berselang beberapa detik, Chanyeol kembali menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir ranum Baekhyun. Seakan bibir merah itu bagai candu di bibirnya. Bibir Chanyeol seakan tidak puas dengan bibir Baekhyun dan memagut bibir Baekhyun lebih liar. Remasan di rambut Chanyeol semakin terasa seiring dengan liarnya bibir Chanyeol memainkan bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak kalah dengan Chanyeol, bibirnya membalas setiap gigitan dan lumatan Chanyeol yang menggairahkan.

"Ekhemm.. Kita sudah sampai." Chanyeol langsung melepas tautan bibir mereka termasuk Baekhyun. Mereka berdua menatap sang supir taksi dengan malu. Tangan Chanyeol merogoh sakunya dan memberikan beberapa lembar won pada sang supir taksi.

Saat Baekhyun keluar dari taksi, sang supir taksi mengacungkan jempol pada Chanyeol dan melajukan taksinya menjauh dari pasangan tersebut. Chanyeol terlihat canggung berdiri di samping Baekhyun. Ia malu dengan pengendalian dirinya yang hilang sejenak akibat ciuman mereka tadi. Kini tangannya hanya menggaruk tengkuknya kaku dan menatap Baekhyun lewat ekor matanya. Baekhyun juga diam seribu bahasa. Entah memikirkan psikopat itu atau memikirkan ciuman panas yang mereka lakukan berdua.

"A-apa kau mau ke apartemenku?" ujar Baekhyun canggung. Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya saat matanya bertubrukan dengan bibir merah muda Baekhyun yang seperti 'mengundangnya'' untuk mencicipi manisnya bibir kecil itu. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, meninggalkan kesan manis dan menggemaskan di mata Chanyeol.

"Yah.. Aku akan memastikan kau masuk ke apartemenmu setelah itu aku akan pulang." ucap Chanyeol. Lagi.. Chanyeol memperhatikan bibir merah muda Baekhyun yang sangat menggoda. Entah sengaja atau tidak Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya sendiri, membuat Chanyeol kesulitan menelan ludahnya sendiri. Chanyeol rasanya gemas dengan bibir ranum itu. Ingin sekali rasanya melumat bibir itu dan membiarkan Baekhyun mendesahkan namanya seperti tadi. What the hell... Kemana pribadi Chanyeol yang kutu buku dan pendiam itu? Kenapa sekarang berubah menjadi Chanyeol yang liar hanya karena bibir Baekhyun?

"Tidak bisakah kau menginap lagi?" Ucapan Baekhyun membuat kernyitan di dahi Chanyeol. Rasanya Chanyeol akan cepat tua dengan banyaknya kernyitan di dahinya. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya menunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol. Ia hanya takut Taehyung ke apartemennya karena Taehyung bisa kesini kapan saja apalagi apartemen Baekhyun tidak punya penjagaan seketat rumahnya. Hanya ada kunci password yang mudah diretas untuk orang seukuran Kim Taehyung yang gila. Hanya Chanyeol yang bisa diandalkannya saat ini. Sayangnya Chanyeol berpikir hal yang lebih liar daripada seorang psikopat yang masuk ke dalam apartemen Baekhyun.

"Ehm.. B-baiklah.. Tapi aku akan pulang dulu mengambil baju. Kau tau aku seharian memakai baju ini dan sedikit bau." Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Sebenarnya menurut Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak bau malahan aroma maskulin terus menguar saat mereka berciuman. Astaga..lagi dan lagi Baekhyun memikirkan ciuman panas mereka.

"A-aku pulang dulu. Kau masuk ke apartemen dan kunci pintu. Jangan bukakan pintu untuk orang lain selain aku okay?" Baekhyun kembali mengangguk. Tangannya memilin-milin ujung sweaternya dengan gugup. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang dan rasanya bisa meledak begitu saja. Chanyeol terlalu.. terlalu manis untuknya.

"A-aku pergi." Kegugupan Chanyeol terlihat kentara di depan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis. Setidaknya dia bisa mengendalikan perasaannya dengan baik sedangkan Chanyeol? Kelihatan sekali kalau dia senang. Chanyeol menghela nafas sejenak sebelum mendekati tubuh Baekhyun dan memberikan kecupan di kening Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut tentu saja. Ia tidak tahu Chanyeol akan seromantis ini.

"Baiklah.. Aku pergi." Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun lalu berlari ke arah basement. Mengambil motornya yang terparkir sejak malam kemarin. Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya selamanya. Ia tahu benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh dalam hatinya tanpa disadarinya. Mengakar dan menjalar dalam hatinya. Ia tidak tahu perasaan yang sudah lama dia rindukan datang kembali memasuki kehidupannya. Membawa emosi baru dalam hidupnya, emosi dan euforia menyenangkan.

Baekhyun tersenyum merona dengan semua tindakan manis Chanyeol. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke apartemen miliknya dengan segenggam perasaan yang ia rasakan.

"Cih.. Roman picisan. Menjijikkan." decih Taehyung dari kejauhan. Ia menurunkan teropongnya dan lompat turun dari pohon. Ia melihat jaket yang digunakannya. Berbagai macam senjata ada di jaket itu, siap membunuh Baekhyun kapan saja. Mungkin beberapa tahun yang lalu dia masih pengecut dan hanya berani menghadiahkan Baekhyun satu buah tembakan. Tapi kehadirannya kini dengan berbagai persiapan matang yang akan membuat Baekhyun mati terkejut. Kematian Baekhyun akan mengisi rongga kesenangan Taehyung. Bibirnya menyeringai lebar, tangannya mengambil pisau lipat dan memainkannya dengan lihai seperti ahli. Matanya tertuju pada siluet Baekhyun yang mulai hilang.

"Permainan sebenarnya akan dimulai, Baby B."

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan mengunci pintu sesuai saran Chanyeol. Ia duduk di sofa dan mengambil ponsel pintarnya. Beberapa pesan berasal dari Luhan yang bawel dengan keadaannya. Beberapa juga dari sosial medianya yang selalu ramai. Satu notification masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

"Dia lagi!" Taehyung mempost video dirinya saat SMP bersama Daehyun tapi sudah diedit sedemikian rupa. Pengeditannya sangat bagus dan mulus. Baekhyun disana seperti melacurkan dirinya sendiri pada Daehyun dan mendorong tubuh Daehyun dengan tangannya. Hanya 5 menit video itu beredar setelah itu video itu dihapus.

'Wow... Baekhyun ternyata pelacur ya.'

'Tak kusangka Baekhyun itu 'bekas'' orang lain'

'Omona... Baekhyun tidak perawan.'

'Apa dia pernah hamil juga? Ah.. Mungkin dia sudah menggugurkannya.'

'Kasian Chanyeollie.. Dia menyukai yeoja jalang.'

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, mencoba tenang dalam situasi ini. Dia memang daridulu tidak pernah peduli dengan tanggapan orang tentang dirinya. Orang lain tidak tahu kebenarannya dan hanya melihat dari video yang dishare. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang dialami Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak menyangkal kalau dirinya sedih. Semua menjudge dia seakan dia selalu salah. Memang banyak kesalahan yang Baekhyun perbuat tapi Baekhyun merasa ia tidak pantas untuk diperlakukan seperti ini.

Prang...

Kaca jendela besar di sampingnya pecah setelah dilempar batu besar dari luar. Baekhyun terkena beberapa serpihan kaca karena ia duduk persis di samping jendela besar itu. Untungnya tidak mengenai bagian vitalnya dan hanya mengenai kaki serta lengannya. Dengan terseok-seok, ia mengambil batu besar yang dililiti surat.

'Hai, Baek. Tampaknya kau tahu siapa aku. Teman lamamu sudah datang. Kau harus menyambutnya dengan baik.' Baekhyun bergidik ngeri membaca surat yang ditulis dengan darah. Matanya berair dan berusaha sebaik mungkin menahan tangisnya.

"Hiks.. Kenapa sinyalnya tidak ada? Hiks.." Kepanikan menyelimuti dirinya. Taehyung yang licik itu pasti memasang alat perusak sinyal sehingga Baekhyun tidak bisa menghubungi siapapun. Baekhyun terisak dalam diam, berharap Chanyeol cepat datang. Dia ketakutan... sangat ketakutan.

"Akh~" Sebuah drone yang di bagian bawahnya terikat pisau lipat terbang ke arahnya. Baekhyun mencoba bangun tapi kakinya bergetar. Badannya tidak mau menuruti perintah otaknya. Drone itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya dan pisau lipat itu menggores betis kanannya. Baekhyun berteriak kesakitan ketika goresan itu mulai mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak.

"Hiks.. Chanyeol.." Drone itu kembali terbang ke arah Baekhyun dan menggores betis kiri Baekhyun. Kedua kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan lagi dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis. Ia menyeret tubuhnya mendekat pada P3K di laci meja. Tapi lagi dan lagi drone itu menghalangi niatnya. Pisau lipatnya menggores lengan Baekhyun.

"Kau senang dengan kejutanku, Baek?" Baekhyun melihat ke sekelilingnya dan mencari sumber suara itu. Suara tawa mengejek mendominasi ruangan itu, membuat Baekhyun semakin ketakutan dan ciut.

"Ini bahkan baru permulaan dan kau sudah menyerah? Mana Baekhyun yang berani itu?" Baekhyun semakin bergetar ketakutan. Ia hanya menggumamkan 'Chanyeol.. Chanyeol', berharap namja itu cepat datang. Matanya mulai mengabur dengan pendarahan yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Upss... Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Kekasihmu sudah datang." Drone yang membawa pisau lipat itu keluar lewat lubang yang terbentuk akibat jendela besar itu pecah. Suara tawa Taehyung menghilang dan berganti dengan kesunyian yang mencekam. Baekhyun semakin meringis saat beberapa pecahan kaca menusuk goresan itu.

"Menjauhlah dari sahabat, keluarga termasuk kekasihmu jika ingin mereka hidup. Itu saja. Annyeong, Baekkie." Pesan terakhir Taehyung membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Kesadarannya mulai menipis dan Baekhyun hanya melihat kegelapan.

Tingtong..

Chanyeol tidak langsung masuk karena tidak sopan memasuki apartemen yeoja walaupun ia tahu password apartemen Baekhyun. Setelah beberapa menit, tidak ada balasan. Chanyeol mulai curiga dengan keadaan ini. Biasanya ia mendengar Baekhyun mengomel dan mengatakan hal-hal kasar yang mulai akrab di telinganya. Tangannya langsung menekan password apartemen Baekhyun. Sayangnya tidak berhasil. Apa Baekhyun mengganti password apartemennya?

"Baekk... BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol tak mungkin tidak khawatir dengan keadaan ini. Baekhyun sendirian di dalam dan mungkin saja ia terluka atau semacamnya atau ada seseorang yang menyusupnya. Ia menggedor-gedor pintu apartemen Baekhyun namun tidak ada yang menjawabnya.

"Yah.. Lebih baik kubiarkan pacarnya menemuinya dulu." Taehyung mengutak-atik laptopnya dan mengembalikan password lama Baekhyun. Bibirnya menyeringai, mendapati Chanyeol yang terlihat frustasi.

"Okay.. Aku coba sekali lagi." Chanyeol menekan password yang sama dan anehnya terbuka. Suasana gelap langsung menyergapnya karena Taehyung tadi mematikan lampunya sesaat sebelum Chanyeol masuk menggunakan pengendali otomatis. Apa Baekhyun tidak menyalakan lampunya? Lalu hal aneh lainnya adalah suasana dingin yang mengigit di ruangan utama ini. Chanyeol mengklik lampu utama dan terkejut dengan Baekhyun yang bersimbah darah.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol langsung berlari ke arah Baekhyun dan menepuk pipinya. Baekhyun dingin sekali. Wajahnya pucat dan bibirnya mulai membiru. Hal ini diperparah dengan pendarahan di kaki dan lengannya yang tidak berhenti. Kemungkinan juga Baekhyun mengalami hiportemia karena suhu ruangan saat ini sama dengan suhu di luar. Chanyeol menyobek jaket kain yang dikenakannya dan mengikatnya pada kaki kiri Baekhyun. Ia juga menyobek kaosnya untuk diikat di kaki kanan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun bertahanlah." Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun dan menggendongnya keluar. Ia memakaikan jaket tebal yang ditemukannya di sofa pada Baekhyun. Tubuh Baekhyun benar-benar dingin. Chanyeol menggendongnya lebih erat lagi, membiarkan dirinya menjadi penghangat untuk Baekhyun.

Untunglah di dekat apartemen Baekhyun ada sebuah rumah sakit besar. Baekhyun langsung masuk ke ICU sesaat Chanyeol menaruhnya di ranjang pasien. Chanyeol menatap ruang ICU dengan kosong. Beginikah rasanya saat seseorang yang kau sayangi terbaring di ICU meregang nyawanya? Tubuh Chanyeol merosot ke lantai. Tangannya mengambil ponsel dan menelepon Luhan serta Kyungsoo. Sayangnya mereka tidak menjawab panggilan Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung mengirim pesan kalau Baekhyun dirawat di rumah sakit.

"Baek.. Kumohon bertahanlah." gumam Chanyeol singkat. Tangannya saling bertautan dan berdoa dalam hati. Belum ada dokter yang keluar. Apa separah itu luka Baekhyun?

"Suster.. Tolong bawa pasien ini ke ruang operasi. Kita harus menjahit luka-lukanya dan tolong siapkan desinfektan serta suntikan tetanus. Palli!" Chanyeol langsung berdiri terburu-buru mendengar seorang dokter berteriak pada para susternya. Enam suster membawa tubuh Baekhyun yang dipasangi ambu bag ke ruang operasi. Seorang dokter mendatangi Chanyeol sambil melepas maskernya.

"Kami sudah memeriksa keadaan pasien dan ini mungkin jauh lebih buruk dari dugaan kami. Luka gores ini mungkin saja terinfeksi tetanus dan pendarahannya tidak mau berhenti. Lalu dia terserang hiportemia sesaat tapi kami sudah mengatasinya dengan baik. Kami kehabisan stok darah O jadi jika bank darah belum mengirim kantong darah selama 5 menit, mungkin saja nyawanya bisa menghilang." ucap dokter.

"Saya bergolongan darah O." Dokter tersebut bernafas lega dan dia langsung mengajak Chanyeol ke ruang operasi karena tidak ada waktu untuk mengetes apakah darah Chanyeol cocok dengan darah Baekhyun. Chanyeol diberi masker dan jas operasi lalu dibaringkan di samping ranjang Baekhyun. Seorang suster mengambil darah Chanyeol lalu disambungkan lewat selang ke tubuh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun dan berdoa dalam hati agar Baekhyun selamat. Matanya terus menatap wajah Baekhyun yang pucat. Sesekali ia melihat ke arah dokter yang menjahit luka Baekhyun.

"Baek... Kumohon bertahanlah untukku."

Setelah satu jam, operasi selesai. Seorang suster melepas selang yang menghubungkan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun dibawa ke ruang hybrid. Chanyeol belum diperbolehkan menjenguk Baekhyun karena dokter masih mengecek kondisinya. Seorang dokter muda asisten dari dokter yang mengoperasi Baekhyun mendatangi Chanyeol.

"Untunglah apa yang kami takutkan tidak terjadi. Pasien tidak terkena tetanus dan hanya infeksi. Kami akan memberinya antibiotik yang akan menyembuhkan infeksi tersebut. Untuk saat ini, kondisinya stabil dan setelah dokter selesai memeriksa kondisinya, anda diperbolehkan masuk ke ruang hybrid." Chanyeol bangkit berdiri dan membungkuk hormat. Rasanya lega sekali saat mendengar Baekhyun baik-baik saja.

Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar. Ada notifikasi video call dari Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol langsung membalasnya.

"Bagaimana kondisi Baekhyun?" Tanya Luhan penuh kekhawatiran. Di sampingnya Sehun mengelus pundak Luhan untuk menenangkannya. Begitupun dengan Kyungsoo yang masih menunggu jawabannya.

"Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Dia sekarang di ruang hybrid setelah operasi." Luhan menutup wajahnya lalu mulai menangis sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menatap Chanyeol berkaca-kaca.

"K-kenapa B-Baekhyun operasi? Bukankah tadi dia baik-baik saja? Kami akan segera kesana. Kau jelaskan disana saja." Luhan dan Kyungsoo secara bersamaan mematikan video callnya. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya. Apa ini artinya dia harus menceritakan masa lalu Baekhyun juga?

"Kondisinya cukup stabil tapi kami akan terus memantaunya selama 24 jam. Saat ini pasien masih belum sadarkan diri akibat obat bius. Mungkin tengah malam atau besok pagi dia akan sadar. Anda sekarang diperbolehkan masuk. Tolong gunakan masker dan sanitizer." Chanyeol mengangguk dan kembali membungkuk hormat. Ia segera mengambil masker yang disediakan dan menggunakan sanitizer.

"Baekhyun.." Chanyeol menarik kursi di dekat Baekhyun. Tangannya menggenggam jari-jari mungil Baekhyun. Wajah Baekhyun masih pucat dan beberapa selang nafas menempel pada tubuhnya. Chanyeol mendekatkan jari-jari Baekhyun ke wajahnya dan menciuminya.

"Cepat sadar, Baek." Chanyeol mengusap rambut hitam Baekhyun perlahan. Hanya satu harapannya kini yaitu Baekhyun sadar dan kembali tersenyum. Baru beberapa saat yang lalu mereka tertawa bersama, bermain wahana berdua, merasakan apa yang dinamakan kebahagiaan. Lalu kebahagiaan itu dengan cepat hilang digantikan dengan kemalangan beruntun yang diterimanya.

"Harusnya aku menemanimu dan tidak pulang. Harusnya aku bersamamu." Chanyeol benar-benar menyesal meninggalkan Baekhyun walau hanya sedetik saja. Baekhyun bisa saja terluka kapanpun dan bisa saja nyawanya terancam seperti saat ini.

"Chanyeol!" Luhan, Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Kai berdiri di depan pintu ruang hybrid. Mereka tidak diperbolehkan masuk karena nanti akan menganggu pasien lain. Dengan enggan, Chanyeol melepas tangan Baekhyun dan keluar.

"Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun seperti itu? Apa kau tidak menjaganya?" Nada suara Luhan naik satu oktaf. Emosi menggelapkan matanya. Ia memukul dada Chanyeol dan mulai menangis.

"Aku pulang sebentar ke rumah untuk mengambil baju, sunbae. Aku tidak tahu ada seseorang yang akan menyerang Baekhyun seperti ini. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Harusnya aku disana.." Luhan hanya bisa menangis mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak bersalah dan yang patut disalagjan adalah orang yang menyerang Baekhyun secara keji.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Chanyeol?" tanya Sehun. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya. Matanya melirik ke Baekhyun yang masih setia memejamkan matanya.

"Ada seseorang bernama Kim Taehyung. Mungkin Luhan sunbae mengenalnya saat SMP. Dia melakukan penyerangan ini karena dendam pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengalami pendarahan akibat luka gores memanjang di lengan dan kakinya. Dia juga terkena hiportemia." Tubuh Luhan hampir merosot ke lantai sebelum ditahan oleh Sehun. Sehun menggendong Luhan dan mendudukkannya di kursi tunggu. Ia berusaha menenangkan rusa mungilnya yang tidak mau berhenti menangis sepanjang perjalanan tadi hingga sampai rumah sakit.

"Tapi Baekhyun tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengangguk, membuat Kyungsoo bernafas lega. Baekhyun yang malang, gumam Kai.

"Mungkin besok dia sadar atau tengah malam nanti. Luhan dan Kyungsoo sunbae bisa pulang. Aku akan menemaninya." Luhan dan Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan menggumamkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Luhan sunbae.. Tolong beritahu keluarga Baekhyun. Aku tidak punya nomor telepon mereka." Luhan mengangguk. Isakannya mulai mereda berkat kata-kata penenang dari Sehun.

"Apa aku boleh menjenguknya?" Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia membiarkan Luhan masuk ke dalam. Daritadi Luhanlah yang paling mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun daripada yang lain. Baekhyun masih beruntung dikelilingi sahabat-sahabatnya yang setia berada di sisinya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Luhan keluar dari ruangan hybrid. Sehun berdiri dan menuntun Luhan ke tempat duduk. Setelah Luhan keluar, Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam. Kyungsoo masuk hanya sebentar saja, tidak selama Luhan.

"Lu... Ayo pulang ya." Luhan mengangguk. Tubuhnya dipapah oleh Sehun menuju ke parkiran mobil. Kai dan Kyungsoo pun pamit pulang. Tinggalah Chanyeol sendirian, menunggu tuan putri bangun.

"Baek.. Semua mengkhawatirkanmu. Cepatlah sadar." gumam Chanyeol.

"Nggh~" Kedua mata sipit Baekhyun terbuka perlahan. Matanya melihat Chanyeol yang tertidur di sampingnya sambil menggenggam tangannya. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis. Apa namja ini menunggunya semalaman?

"Chan~" Suara Baekhyun teredam oleh alat pernafasan yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Tangan kiri Baekhyun yang tidak diinfus bergerak sedikit dan mengusap rambut Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan tersenyum bahagia saat melihat Baekhyun sadar. Ia berniat memanggil dokter tapi Baekhyun menahan tangannya.

"T-tolong lepaskan ini." Baekhyun menunjuk alat pernapasan yang menempel di wajahnya. Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol melepas alat pernapasan Baekhyun.

"Apa ada yang sakit, Baek?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangannya mengusap wajah Chanyeol lalu bibirnya membentuk senyum.

"Aku kira aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan memeluk tubuh mungil di bawahnya yang mulai bergetar. Ia tahu Baekhyun terpukul dan ketakutan. Semua terjadi begitu cepat dan rasanya menakutkan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku berjanji, Baek." janji Chanyeol. Bibirnya mengecup kening Baekhyun lamat-lamat. Seakan menegaskan bahwa yeoja ini adalah tanggung jawabnya dan miliknya.

Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun dan memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil di pipi, mata, bibir, dan dahi Baekhyun. Ia berusaha menenangkan yeoja mungil yang dirundung ketakutan ini.

"Upsss... Sepertinya aku menganggu kalian." Luhan menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Luhan kira Chanyeol tidak ada dan langsung masuk begitu saja. Tetapi matanya melihat adegan yang begitu romantis.

"S-sunbae." Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya dan duduk di kursi dengan canggung. Baekhyun pun langsung menghapus air matanya dan mengenakan lagi alat pernapasannya. Ia menatap datar Luhan yang masih berdiri di balik pintu.

"Ah iya.. Tadi ada dokter mendatangiku. Baekhyun bisa pindah ke ruang biasa." ucap Luhan. Tak lama Luhan keluar dari ruang hybrid, tidak ingin mengganggu dua insan di dalam.

"Ehm.. B-baek.. Aku panggilkan dokter dulu." Baekhyun mengangguk dan membiarkan Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan hybrid. Ia masih memikirkan kata-kata Taehyung yang mengancamnya tadi. Dia akan melukai siapapun yang ada di dekatnya.

"Chan.. Maafkan aku membuat keputusan ini."

Baekhyun dipindahkan ke ruang inap. Hal ini membuat Luhan, Kyungsoo, Kai dan Sehun lebih leluasa berkunjung. Chanyeol benar-benar senang dengan kondisi Baekhyun yang jauh lebih baik. Dokter mengatakan jika jahitannya sudah kering sempurna, Baekhyun diperbolehkan pulang.

"Baek... Kau tahu kau benar-benar membuat kami khawatir. Aku tidak bisa tidur dan terus memikirkanmu. Astaga... Siapa sih yang menyerangmu. Bajingan itu. Kau harus melaporkannya ke polisi." ucap Luhan berapi-api.

"Kejadian seperti ini tidak boleh terulang lagi. Aku sudah mengecek apartemenmu dan wow... Penyerang itu benar-benar gila." Timpal Sehun.

"Sebenarnya percuma melaporkannya ke polisi, dia susah ditangkap. Kau tau Taehyung kan, Lu? " Ucap Baekhyun. Luhan mengangguk lalu menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Ehm... Lu...aku ingin berbicara berdua dengan Chanyeol. Bisa?" Luhan dan Sehun saling bertatapan penuh arti sebelum mengangguk. Mereka berdua keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dan membiarkan Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol.

"Kenapa, Baek?" Baekhyun memilin-milin baju pasien yang dikenakannya, terlihat gugup. Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya, menunggu Baekhyun berbicara.

"Kau tahu hubungan kita ehm awalnya hanya kepura-puraan. Tapi aku merasa hubungan ini terlalu jauh jadi..." Chanyeol tidak mengerti ucapan Baekhyun yang terlalu berbelit-belit. Matanya menatap bola mata Baekhyun yang terus bergerak kesana-kemari. Kegelisahan tercetak dengan jelas di kedua mata sipitnya.

"Lebih baik kita putus. Kau tidak perlu menemani dan menjagaku lagi. Aku tidak mau kau terluka, Chan." ucap Baekhyun sendu. Chanyeol benar-benar terkejut dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Apa kau diancam olehnya?" Baekhyun tidak bisa menjawabnya. Ucapan Chanyeol benar adanya. Baekhyun memang diancam Taehyung.

"Kau tidak perlu takut dengan ancamannya. Aku akan selalu di sisimu. Entah dia akan menyakitiku atau tidak, aku akan melindungimu." Chanyeol mengusap surai rambut Baekhyun dan menyelipkan sehelai rambut Baekhyun ke belakang.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu, Chan? Aku hanya yeojachingu palsumu. Tidak seharusnya kau melindu-" Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun dan melumatnya perlahan. Menelusupkan lidahnya di antara gigi-gigi rapi Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun dan menciumnya lebih menuntut dari sebelumnya. Menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun untuk akses lidah Chanyeol. Lidah Chanyeol membelit lidah mungil Baekhyun dan mendorongnya ke dalam. Suara kecipak memenuhi ruangan yang dominan putih itu. Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah dan mengimbangi permainan Chanyeol karena dalam hatinya dia menyukai saat bibir Chanyeol bermain di atas bibirnya.

"Hhh~ Chan sudah. I-ini rumah sakit." ucap Baekhyun kesusahan. Chanyeol melepas tautan bibir mereka dan menatap Baekhyun dalam. Tangan besarnya mengusap pipi mulus Baekhyun lalu menatap bibir ranum Baekhyun yang bagai candu untuknya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan kedua dahi mereka. Nafas hangat Chanyeol menerpa wajah Baekhyun, membuat pipi Baekhyun merona.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Bad Girl ( Chapter 9 )**

Author : Bacon14

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Romance, SchoolLife, Genderswitch

Disclaimer : FF ini aku share di fbku sendiri Ayu Meylianawati Santoso, pageku EXO Fanfic Indo, u/8926667/, wattpad AyuMeyliana dan blog EXO Fanfiction. So kalo ada yang pernah baca ff ini selain link" diatas itu namanya plagiat.

Main Cast :

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

Add Cast :

\- Xi Luhan

\- Do Kyungsoo

\- Kim Taehyung

Sinopsis :

Byun Baekhyun. Yeoja berwatak keras, dingin dan sadis. Ia bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol. Seseorang geek yang selalu bergelut dengan buku-buku tebal. Bagaimanakah awal pertemuan mereka?

Happy Reading😁

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek." Baekhyun terdiam, terkejut dengan kata-kata Chanyeol. Hatinya menghangat dan wajahnya juga ikut memanas. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saat ini juga. Dicintai adalah sebuah perasaan yang sangat membahagiakan. Tatapan Chanyeol masih menghujam matanya. Menunggu jawaban pasti dari bibirnya.

"A-aku.. Chan...A-aku.." Baekhyun sangat gugup. Ini lebih gugup dari pemilihan ketua kelas saat SD. Jantungnya berdebar-debar dan rasanya ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitik perutku. Terlalu menyenangkan untuk dilupakan. Lembutnya tatapan Chanyeol padanya, melelehkan dirinya perlahan-lahan. Baekhyun tidak tahu lagi harus menjawab apa.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." ucap Baekhyun lirih. Chanyeol tersenyum dan duduk lebih dekat ke Baekhyun. Wajahnya semakin dekat dan Baekhyun dihadiahi sebuah kecupan manis. Pipi Baekhyun memerah hingga ke telinganya. Ugh~ ini memalukan sekaligus menyenangkan.

"Kau harusnya mengatakannya sejak awal, Baek. Aku bisa membaca perasaanmu tau." goda Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung memukul lengan Chanyeol dengan lengannya satu lagi. Pukulannya cukup keras untuk ukuran orang sakit. Chanyeol langsung memegangi tangannya yang memerah. Sepertinya ia harus mencatat dalam otaknya untuk tidak membuat Baekhyun marah karena pukulannya tidak main-main.

"Jangan kira aku akan baik-baik padamu karena kau namjachinguku. Aku akan memperlakukanmu sama seperti yang lain." ucap Baekhyun tajam. Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Yang terpenting baginya adalah yeoja mungil yang cerewet ini miliknya dan ia harus melindunginya dengan segenap kekuatannya.

"Uhh~~ aku takut. Tapi kau akan memperlakukanku dengan romantis bukan?" Baekhyun hanya mencibir ucapan konyol Chanyeol. Mulut Chanyeol itu tidak bisa dijaga dan berbicara semaunya. Ck...sepertinya Baekhyun harus terbiasa dengan sikapnya.

"Baek... Apartemenmu sedang direnovasi. Lalu kau akan tinggal dimana? Kembali ke rumahmu?" Baekhyun langsung menggeleng keras atas usulan Chanyeol. Shit.. Dia tidak mau kembali ke rumah itu. Terlalu banyak kenangan pahit dan menyakitkan disana. Sejenak ia memikirkan kata-kata Chanyeol, apa dia menginap di rumah Luhan saja ya?

"Mungkin aku akan menginap di rumah Luhan atau Kyungsoo." Ucap Baekhyun acuh tak acuh. Dirinya menyadari tidak memiliki tempat tinggal lain yang bisa ditujunya dan tujuan terakhir hanya teman-teman terdekatnya.

"Apa kau mau melibatkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo dalam masalahmu? Maaf mungkin ini kasar tapi orang itu bisa menyerang mereka. Apa kau mau teman-temanmu terluka?" ucap Chanyeol berusaha rasional menghadapi situasi ini. Luhan tidak terlalu tahu tentang masalah ini dan ia hanya mengetahui Baekhyun diserang akibat dendam masa lalu yang Luhan pun tidak tahu sama sekali. Terlalu bahaya melibatkan Luhan. Lalu Kyungsoo juga tidak tahu sama sekali tentang namja penyerang itu. Hanya Chanyeol yang tahu perbuatan gila apa saja yang mungkin dilakukan oleh namja bernama Kim Taehyung itu.

"Lalu apa solusimu? Apa kau menyuruhku tinggal di jalanan?" ucap Baekhyun sarkastis. Matanya melirik Chanyeol yang masih serius berpikir. Helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana jika kau menginap di rumahku? Ada satu kamar kosong tepat di sebelah kamarku. Itu sebenarnya kamar kakakku tapi kau bisa menempatinya. Kakakku sedang pergi ke Busan dan kembali sekitar 1 minggu lagi. Renovasi apartemenmu memakan waktu 3 hari saja kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Idenya cukup bagus. Taehyung juga akan kesulitan menyerangnya karena rumah Chanyeol juga dihuni keluarga Chanyeol lainnya. Memang ada orang segila itu membunuh orang lain untuk menuntaskan keinginan balas dendamnya? Baekhyun berharap Taehyung tidak seperti itu dan setidaknya memiliki belas kasihan.

"Di rumahmu ada siapa saja?" Chanyeol mengatakan hanya ada ibunya dan dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun kembali mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Ia harus menjaga sikap dengan baik karena menginap di rumah ekhemm... Namjachingunya. Setidaknya ibu Chanyeol tidak akan mencapnya yeoja nakal dan sebagainya.

"Sebenarnya ruanganmu itu sangat strategis denganku jadi.. Kalau kau ketakutan kau bisa ke kamarku dan kita..." BUGH... Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan keras. Astaga.. Ternyata Chanyeol itu sangat mesum dan Baekhyun harus menjaga jarak dari kemesuman Chanyeol.

"Ya! BAEK! Aku ini namjachingumu. Jangan kasar-kasar dong." Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut. Pukulannya tidak main-main. Kalau Baekhyun sudah seperti ini Chanyeol bisa memastikan Baekhyun tidak apa-apa dan tidak mengalami trauma serius.

"Aku sudah bilangkan kalau kau itu akan kuperlakukan sa-" Chanyeol membungkam bibir Baekhyun dengan ciumannya. Lumatan-lumatan kecil dari bibir Chanyeol berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kasar dan menuntut. Baekhyun benar-benar kewalahan menghadapi bibir Chanyeol. Lidahnya menjelajahi gua hangat milik Baekhyun, menelusuri setiap inchi gigi Baekhyun dan mengabsennya tanpa terlewat. Menggoda dinding atas Baekhyun dengan gerakan perlahan. Ciuman Chanyeol terputus kala Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol sambil terengah-engah. Baekhyun akui Chanyeol itu monster dalam ciuman.

"Kau itu hhh~ Chan.. Astaga... Kau monster." Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Astaga... Ciuman Chanyeol itu sangat panas dan membuatnya kekurangan oksigen sesaat. Baekhyun membayangkan saat bibir Chanyeol melumat bibir kecilnya, menggigitnya, menariknya, memainkannya dengan lihai. Itu terlalu sempurna untuk Baekhyun. Dirinya tidak tahu kalau bibir Chanyeol itu bisa membuatnya melayang seperti ini.

"Ya... I'm your monster, Baek." Chanyeol kembali memagut belahan bibir Baekhyun. Tanpa lumatan kasar dan hanya berisi kelembutan yang membuat perut Baekhyun rasanya diaduk-aduk. Bibir Chanyeol bergerak sangat lambat, membiarkan Baekhyun mendominasi ciuman ini. Ciuman lembut tanpa tuntutan. Ciuman yang dilandasi rasa cinta satu sama lain.

"Saranghae, Baek."

"Baek... BAEKHYUN...bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Apa masih sakit uggh.. Itu bekas jahitannya? Aku benar-benar tidak membayangkan rasa sakitnya. Ditusuk jarum saja aku rasanya bisa pingsan saat itu juga. OMG kau dijahit lagi... Itu sakit sekali kan? Kapan bisa dilepas jahitannya?" Rasanya telinga Baekhyun ingin lepas mendengar suara cempreng Luhan di telinganya. Bahkan Sehun hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kekhawatiran Luhan yang berlebihan. Baekhyun terus menyuruh Luhan berhenti berbicara tapi yeoja berwajah imut ini terus mengomelinya.

"Setelah kau diperbolehkan melepas jahitan ini, kau tinggal bersamaku. Aku tidak mau kejadian ini terulang lagi padamu. Tangan, kakimu OMG kulitmu tidak halus lagi. Kau harus mulai perawatan bersamaku. Kita bisa membeli salep untuk menyembunyikan bekas luka dan kita bisa memakai masker bersama. Aaah.. Membayangkannya saja rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Otte? Mau?" Kalau saja tangan Baekhyun tidak diinfus dan satunya lagi tidak dalam keadaan sakit, Baekhyun pasti mengambil vas bunga di sampingnya dan memukul wajah manis temannya. Terutama bibir merahnya yang terus berbicara tanpa henti. Telinga Baekhyun rasanya sangat panas dan bisa saja meledak mendengar ocehan tidak bermutu itu.

"Aku tinggal dengan Chanyeol kok." ucap Baekhyun singkat

"APA?!" Sekarang pasangan HunHan itu bersama-sama berteriak. Oh my God rasanya kupingnya pecah. Sehun dan Luhan saling bertatapan satu sama lain dan tersenyum penuh arti. Kerlingan nakal di mata Luhan membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

"Kenapa? Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Lu. Kau terlihat aneh." Luhan makin tersenyum aneh. Matanya terus melirik ke arah Baekhyun sambil tetap mempertahankan senyuman anehnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol sejauh itu. Apa kau tidur bersamanya juga? Wow... Kau hebat, Baek. Aku dan Sehun saja belum berani melakukannya sedangkan kau... Wah daebak... Memang Chanyeol itu terbaik. Keputusanmu memang tepat tinggal dengan Chanyeol. Aku lebih berharap kalau apartemenmu tetap rusak dan kau akan tinggal selamanya bersama Chanyeol dalam satu atap. Aah. Indahnya... Kita juga akan begitu kan, Hunnie?" Sehun mengangguk sambil memamerkan senyum tampannya sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memasang wajah datar. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus menanggapi ucapan Luhan yang tidak jelas.

"Terserah kau." Lagi dan lagi Luhan hanta tersenyum penuh arti. Ia tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui kalau Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol juga mencintainya. Perfect... Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu mereka menyadarinya. Padahal Luhan tidak tahu kalau mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih yang sebenarnya.

"Sekarang aku serius, Baek. Sebenarnya ada masalah serius apa sih kau sama Kim Tae.. Taeyang.. Taeyeon.. Taeyung... Tae.. Yah orang itu lah.." Tangan Baekhyun kembali memilin-milik baju pasien miliknya. Kebiasaan saat dia gugup dan akan berbohong. Luhan memperhatikan tangan Baekhyun. Hampir 5 tahun mereka bersama jelas Luhan sangat tahu kebiasaan buruk Baekhyun itu.

"Jangan mencoba berbohong, Baek. Sangat terlihat jelas, babbo." Baekhyun langsung memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam selimut. Keringat-keringat kecil meluncur bebas dari wajahnya. Astaga... Apa dia akan mengungkapkannya sekarang juga?

"Kim Taehyung itu mempunyai masalah pribadi denganku. Kau ingat kematian Kim Daehyun saat kita SMP. Dia... Dia adiknya dan dia mengincarku karena tidak terima atas kematian kakaknya." Mata sipit Luhan langsung melebar dan menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun. Bagaimana mungkin masalah sebesar ini Baekhyun tidak beritahu? Ini bersangkutan dengan nyawanya. Ck.. Luhan tidak habis pikir dengan otak Baekhyun. Entah berapa banyak rahasia yang Baekhyun tutupi darinya.

"Apa dia juga menerormu dulu? Dan bekas luka tembakan itu... Oh what the hell...orang gila itu yang menembakmu bukan karena peluru nyasar kan? Lalu... Lalu... Sayatan pisau di tangan dan kakimu itu bukan karena kau ingin bunuh diri kan? Aku tahu kau yeoja yang kuat bahkan setelah kematian ibumu dan tidak mungkin terlintas di otakmu itu untuk bunuh diri. Aku sangat percaya pada Byun Baekhyun kalau kau tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu... Please Baek... Jelaskan apa saja yang kau rahasiakan dariku." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Mungkin ini saatnya Luhan mengetahui sedikit masa kelamnya.

"Yah.. Kau benar. Luka tembakan itu dia yang lakukan dan sayatan-sayatan itu bukan karena aku ingin bunuh diri. Aku pernah disekap dan dia melempariku dengan pisau." Baekhyun tersenyum kecut saat ingatan itu menghampirinya. Suara Taehyung yang tertawa terbahak-bahak masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Luhan benar-benar terkejut dengan fakta yang baru diungkapkan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya? Kau anggap aku apa hah? Hey.. Aku temanmu. Kenapa kau tidak mau berbagi apapun denganku? Selama hampir 5 tahun aku tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai terormu itu dan tiba-tiba kau diteror oleh seseorang yang kita kenal. Apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku, Baek? Aku sakit hati melihatmu terbaring seperti itu. Aku peduli padamu. Sangat... Sangat peduli. Tidak bisakah kau lihat itu? Peristiwa sebesar itu kau sembunyikan sendiri lalu aku tidak tahu apa-apa seperti orang bodoh. Bahkan Chanyeol yang dekat denganmu beberapa bulan lalu saja sudah tahu. Aku merasa dikhianati, Baek. Aku seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa saat kau terbaring hampir mati kehabisan darah. Aish... Sudahlah, Baek. Percuma bicara dengan orang berkepala batu sepertimu. Aku memang bukan temanmu." Luhan langsung berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan Sehun yang melihat Baekhyun dengan bingung.

"Baek, dia hanya marah sesaat saja. Aku akan membujuknya. Cepatlah sembuh. Luhan sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Bahkan dia mengabaikanku hanya demi dirimu. Sudah ya... Aku harus mengejar Luhan. Cepat sembuh!" Sehun mengikuti jejak Luhan keluar dari ruangan. Tersisa Baekhyun yang menatap pintu dengan tatapan menyesal. Bibirnya bergumam 'mianhae... mianhae' berkali-kali. Rasanya sangat menyesakkan saat teman baikmu mengatakan hal seperti itu kan?

"Baekhyun..." Baekhyun menatap pintu antusias, sayangnya antusiasmenya langsung menghilang saat melihat kepala Chanyeol menyembul di balik pintu. Ia kira Luhan yang datang kemari dan memaafkannya. Bibirnya mencebik kesal saat melihat Chanyeol menatapnya bingung.

"Gwenchana? Apa jahitanmu sakit atau ada yang lepas mungkin?" Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah tampan Chanyeol. Saat ini ia membutuhkan istirahat karena kepalanya sangat pening. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun bertengkar hebat dengan Luhan. Biasanya Luhan akan mengalah dengan ego Baekhyun dan akhirnya mereka berbaikan. Chanyeol yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun menatap yeojachingunya khawatir. Saat masuk ke kamar Baekhyun, ia berpapasan dengan Sehun yang tengah mengejar Luhan. Sehun tidak memberi penjelasan apapun dan langsung mengejar Luhan. Firasatnya mengatakan kalau ada yang terjadi antara Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Apa Luhan sunbae sudah tahu semua dan kau bertengkar dengannya?" Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke Chanyeol dan kepalanya mengangguk. Matanya menatap sedih ke arah Chanyeol. Ia tidak tahu akan semenyakitkan ini saat memberitahu kebenarannya pada Luhan. Tatapan Luhan padanya itu seperti memberi garam di atas semua luka penderitaannya. Rasa dikhianati, tidak percaya, sakit hati bercampur dalam kedua bola mata Luhan. Baekhyun dapat melihat jelas kekecewaan Luhan padanya dan mungkin hubungannya dengan Luhan tidak akan sama seperti dulu lagi. Ini semua salahnya karena menyembunyikan masalah dari awal.

"Sudahlah, Baek. Luhan pasti akan memaafkanmu. Kita beri dia waktu saja." Tangan Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun dan mengusap kepalanya perlahan. Tangan hangat Chanyeol benar-benar menenangkan hati Baekhyun.

"Sekarang kau istirahat okay? Ini sudah malam. Kau harus banyak istirahat." Baekhyun mengangguk. Tangan Chanyeol mengambil bantal di belakang tubuh Baekhyun yang tadi digunakan untuk membantu Baekhyun duduk bersandar lalu menaruhnya di atas tempat tidurnya. Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol menempatkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan benar.

"Mau dengar aku bernyanyi? Suaraku bagus loh.." Chanyeol mengambil gitar yang dibawanya tadi. Tangannya bersiap di atas gitar, menunggu respon Baekhyun.

"Yah... Baiklah. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu juga. Apa benar bagus atau jelek hehe.." Chanyeol merengut kesal dengan ejekan Baekhyun. Dia akan buktikan suaranya akan membuat Baekhyun meleleh saat ini juga.

"Ya.. Ya... Sekarang kau bisa meremehkanku. Lihat saat aku bernyanyi sekarang. Kupastikan kau akan meleleh mendengar suaraku." kata Chanyeol bangga.

 _EXO - My Answer_

 _nan ganghaeboyeodo usgo isseodo honjail ttaega manha_

 _neul geokjeonghana eopseo boyeodo hal mari manha_

 _cheom bon sungan neomuna kkeullyeoseo igeosjeogeot jaeji moshago malhaesseo_

Baekhyun terbuai dengan suara seraknya. Sekali lagi Baekhyun jatuh dalam pesona Park Chanyeol.

 _The answer is you_

 _My answer is you_

 _nae modeungeol da boyeojwo bwasseo_

 _You are my everything neomu hwaksinhaeseo_

Oh Tuhan... Jauhkan Baekhyun dari Chanyeol. Astagaa... Suaranya membuat Baekhyun gila. Suara itu sangat seksi dan hatinya hangat saat mendengar suara huskynya memasuki pendengarannya.

"Bagaimana? Suaraku itu bagus.. Kau saja sampai tidak berkedip seperti itu. Lagunya bahkan belum selesai tapi kau sepertinya terpesona dengan suaraku ya." ucap Chanyeol narsis. Baekhyun yang tersadar dari suara Chanyeol langsung menjitak kepala Chanyeol. Heol... Ingatkan Baekhyun kalau Chanyeol itu namja yang narsis dan sok tahu.

"Heiy... Suaramu tidak bagus... Lebih bagus suaranya Chen tahu... Kau tidak bisa mencapai nada tinggi kan?" Sindir Baekhyun. Chanyeol kesal bukan main. Memang sih benar suara Chen bagus dan merdu tapi suaranya tidak kalah bagus kok. Suaranya seksi dengan nada rendah yang menggetarkan. Chanyeol yakin yeoja lain yang mendengar suara Chanyeol akan terhipnotis. Sayangnya Baekhyun tidak mau mengakui kalau dia juga terhipnotis dan terpesona dengan suara Chanyeol.

"Ya! Ya! Memang suaraku tidak sebagus Chen tapi hanya suaraku yang bisa membuatmu terpesona kan? Ck... Akui saja kau suka dengan suaraku." Chanyeol semakin mendekati wajah Baekhyun. Senyumnya semakin tertarik ke atas. Baekhyun langsung menelan ludahnya. Ia tahu akhirnya ia akan pasrah saat bibir Chanyeol menekan bibirnya. Lebih baik ia mengakuinya daripada Chanyeol mencium bibirnya lagi. Bukannya tidak suka tapi Chanyeol terlalu sering mencium bibirnya dan bibirnya bengkak. Hampir setiap saat Chanyeol menjenguknya, Chanyeol selalu mencuri satu ciuman darinya. Bukan hanya kecupan tapi ciuman liar yang membuat bibir Baekhyun memerah dan bengkak. Suster yang merawatnya selalu saja melihatnya dengan senyum-senyum aneh di wajahnya saat melihat bibirnya dan keberadaan Chanyeol di sekitarnya. Sungguh itu memuakkan.

"Baiklah, Park Chanyeol. Aku menyerah. Memang aku menyukai suaramu. Damn... Suaramu sangat seksi tau. Jangan berani-berani bernyanyi di depan yeoja lain ya." Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dan tersenyum menggoda, membuat Baekhyun sedikit bernafas lega. Setidaknya bibir Baekhyun tidak dibuat lebih bengkak lagi oleh si telinga lebar ini.

"Ugh~ yeoja mungilku ini cemburu ya. Waah.. Tidak kusangka kau itu yeoja posesif. Aku suka sifatmu itu kok." Dengusan kasar terdengar dari bibir Baekhyun dan disusul suara tawa berta Chanyeol. Tangannya mengacak-acak poni Baekhyun dan mencuri satu ciuman di bibirnya. Hanya kecupan singkat yang membuat Baekhyun merona.

"Cepatlah sembuh. Aku suka kau yang cerewet dan pemarah ini. Setelah kau sembuh kita kencan okay?" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Jari kelingkingnya terangkat ke atas.

"Janji?" Chanyeol mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya yang terlihat begitu besar dibandingkan jari kelingking Baekhyun. Senyum lebar terulas di bibirnya dan sebuah janji manis terbentuk.

"Aku selalu menepati janjiku, chagi."

"OPPA! TAEHYUNG OPPA! AISH... BANGUN!" Taehyung mengucek-ucek matanya sambil mengucapkan sumpah serapah. Suara cempreng siapa lagi itu? Ini masih pagi dan seorang yeoja dengan suara cempreng membangunkannya.

"Jennie? Sejak kapan kau tiba di Korea? Shit... Kenapa tidak menghubungi oppa? Oppa kan bisa menjemputmu." Yeoja yang dipanggil Jennie itu hanya memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. Astaga...demi celana dalam oppanya yang sangat bau, dia sudah menghubungi oppanya hampir 50 kali dan ponsel oppanya tidak aktif sama sekali. Apa dia harus menunggu di bandara seperti orang bodoh?

"Cek ponselmu. Aku sudah menghubungimu hampir 50 kali bodoh. Tidak bisakah kau charge ponselmu? Apa sulitnya menancapkan charger dengan ponselmu? Aigoo... Aku 3 jam menunggu seperti orang bodoh di bandara." omel Jennie. Ia melempar tasnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Taehyung.

Taehyung dan Jennie adalah saudara tiri. Ayah Taehyung menikah dengan ibu Jennie setelah ibu Taehyung meninggal. Mereka bertiga ( saat masih ada Daehyun) sangat akur. Jennie gampang beradaptasi dengan kedua oppanya. Bahkan mereka terlihat seperti saudara kandung. Setelah Taehyung membuat masalah dengan Baekhyun saat SMP, Jennie langsung ambil tindakan membantu oppanya dengan membawa oppanya ke Amerika selama beberapa tahun. Mereka berdua hidup bersama hingga beberapa orang menganggap mereka sepasang kekasih. Setelah Taehyung kembali ke korea, Jennie menetap di Amerika.

"Apa kau masih mengejar Baekhyun itu?" Taehyung mengangguk sambil memainkan laptopnya. Memantau CCTV ruangan Baekhyun yang menampilkan Baekhyun tengah tertidur pulas. Tangannya menyesap kopi hangat yang dibuat Jennie perlahan.

"Oppa... Sebenarnya aku ada permintaan khusus. Kau tahu namja yang dulu aku sempat sukai saat aku masih di Korea? Itu loh namja berkacamata yang memberiku pinjaman jaket. Kudengar dia berpacaran dengan Baekhyun itu. Namanya Park Chanyeol." Taehyung langsung menoleh mendengar nama yang disebut Jennie. Salah satu alisnya terangkat.

"Aku tahu Park Chanyeol. Memangnya kenapa?" Senyum seringai timbul di bibir Taehyung.

"Aku sangat... sangat menyukainya. Tidak bisakah kau berikan dia untukku? Aku tidak peduli dengan Baekhyun yang sedang kau incar sekarang. Aku hanya ingin Chanyeol menjadi milikku." Taehyung semakin memiringkan senyumnya. Wow... Tidak disangka adiknya menyukai Park Chanyeol. Ini akan lebih mudah jika Jennie bisa merebut Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak memiliki pelindungnya lagi.

"Geurae. Apa rencanamu sekarang?" Jennie mengambil beberapa surat dari kopernya dan memberikannya pada Taehyung. Sederetan huruf tertata rapi di atas kertas. Mata Taehyung membulat.

"Kau mau pindah ke sini? Ke sekolah Park Chanyeol?" Jennie mengangguk antusias.

"Aku membutuhkan tanda tanganmu. Kau tahu appa sangat sibuk dan eomma juga sibuk. Tanda tangan waliku di Korea akan sangat membantuku, oppa. Ayolah tanda tangan." Taehyung menaikkan senyumnya. Tidak disangka adiknya cerdas sekali. Kalau Taehyung yang masuk ke sekolah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, mereka mungkin mengetahui identitasnya dengan cepat sedangkan kalau Jennie tidak ada yang tahu sama sekali karena sebagian besar ia menyelesaikan sekolahnya di Amerika. Hanya saat kelas VIII ia bersekolah di Korea dan saat itu dirinya bertemu Park Chanyeol, cinta pertamanya.

"Okay. Sekolahlah yang baik dan kau tinggal disini kan? Ada satu kamar kosong di sebelah. Jadikan itu kamarmu saja." Jennie langsung melompat dan memeluk Taehyung. Satu kecupan diberikannya di pipi Taehyung. Tangan Taehyung memeluk pinggang Jennie dan memberinya satu kecupan di bibir. Biasanya mereka melakukan ciuman dan sebagainya saat di Amerika sehingga banyak yang salah sangka kalau mereka sepasang kekasih.

"Sana mandi. Aku akan tanda tangan dan mengurus berkasmu. Aku akan membuatmu mendapatkan Chanyeolmu." Taehyung melepas pelukannya dan membiarkan Jennie keluar kamar.

"Jennie akan membuat hubungan kalian lebih berwarna." ucap Taehyung sambil menatap ke arah laptopnya yang menampilkan Chanyeol baru masuk ke kamar Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun... Dokter bilang besok kau bisa pulang. Jahitanmu sudah kering dan bisa dilepas. Mungkin akan meninggalkan bekas luka nanti. Gwenchana?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia memang sudah bosan di rumah sakit. Astaga... Melihat ruangan yang dominan putih dan berbau obat-obatan membuatnya mual. Untungnya Chanyeol selalu menyemangatinya.

"Apa tidak boleh hari ini. Aku benar-benar bosan." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman belakang? Tanganmu sudah tidak apa-apa kan?" Baekhyun melirik tangan kirinya yang diperban dan mengangguk. Chanyeol mengambil kursi roda dan menggendong Baekhyun ke atas kursi roda. Setelahnya Chanyeol mendorong kursi roda itu keluar kamar.

"Chan... Apa Luhan tidak kesini?" Chanyeol menggeleng. Matanya melirik Baekhyun yang berubah sedih. Setelah pertengkarannya kemarin Luhan tidak kesini hari ini. Bahkan Sehun pun juga tidak kesini. Hanya Kyungsoo dan Kai yang sempat berkunjung kesini tadi.

"Berikan dia waktu, Baek. Dia pasti akan memaafkanmu. Gwenchana." Tangan besar Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan kasih sayang. Setelah beberapa menit, mereka tiba di taman belakang rumah sakit.

Taman belakang rumah sakit terlihat sepi karena ini jam makan siang. Chanyeol mengambil duduk di salah satu kursi. Jari-jarinya menggenggam jari-jari mungil Baekhyun. Matanya menatap lembut ke Baekhyun.

"Baek berjanjilah padaku kalau kau akan tetap bersamaku apapun yang terjadi. Walaupun Taehyung mengancammu untuk pergi dari sisiku. Tetaplah bersamaku." Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau juga harus berjanji. Kalau ada yeoja lain yang menyukaimu kau tidak boleh melihatnya. Matamu akan kucopot walaupun kau hanya kau milikku. Semua yang ada padamu itu milikku. Milik Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar keposesifan yeojachingunya. Aigoo... Lucu sekali saat melihat Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan imut.

"Yes, Baek. I'm yours."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Bad Girl ( Chapter 10 )**

Author : Bacon14

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Romance, SchoolLife, Genderswitch

Disclaimer : FF ini aku share di fbku sendiri Ayu Meylianawati Santoso, pageku EXO Fanfic Indo, u/8926667/, wattpad AyuMeyliana dan blog EXO Fanfiction. So kalo ada yang pernah baca ff ini selain link" diatas itu namanya plagiat.

Main Cast :

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

Add Cast :

\- Xi Luhan

\- Do Kyungsoo

\- Kim Taehyung

Sinopsis :

Byun Baekhyun. Yeoja berwatak keras, dingin dan sadis. Ia bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol. Seseorang geek yang selalu bergelut dengan buku-buku tebal. Bagaimanakah awal pertemuan mereka?

Author Note :

Seneng banget sama respon kalian dan yang selalu nunggu ff Bad girl. Aku berharap kalian lebih mengantisipasi chapter ini karena penuh kejutan dan bikin kesel. Oh ya... Buat kalian yang punya temen banyak dan penggemar ChanBaek terutama. Bantu share ff ini ya.. Jadi banyak yang tau ni ff dan ngelike trus comment. Comment sama like dari kalian itu bikin aku semangat nulis karena menurutku banyak yang nunggu ff ini. Oh ya tinggalkan jejak lewat comment juga. Aku selalu baca comment dari kalian kok. Udah ya segitu aja. Annyeong😁

Happy Reading😁

Setelah beberapa hari, Baekhyun diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Bahkan dia memaksa untuk masuk ke sekolah. Keputusannya ditentang habis-habisan oleh Chanyeol tapi siapa sih yang bisa menghentikan keputusan Baekhyun? Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pasrah saat Baekhyun mengancam mogok bicara padanya.

"Kau boleh masuk sekolah menggunakan kursi roda. Kau tahu kakimu masih luka dan beberapa jahitan masih..." CUP. Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol dan tersenyum manis. Lagi dan lagi Chanyeol mematung terdiam dengan kecupan manis dari Baekhyun. Yah... Dia memang sering mencium Baekhyun tapi ketika Baekhyun mencium dirinya itu rasanya jantungnya akan meledak dan perutnya diaduk-aduk. Rasanya begitu membahagiakan dan menyenangkan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau percaya padaku kan? Kalau aku sakit kan kau bisa menggendongku." Seulas senyum terbit di bibirnya. Baekhyun itu memang pandai merayu Chanyeol agar Chanyeol memenuhi permintaannya. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Astaga..kenapa sulit sekali mengatur Baekhyun.

"Ja.. Karena sekarang kau masih sakit, aku akan menggendongmu sampai mobil." Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun ala bridal style dan memasukkanya ke dalam mobil. Bibirnya membentuk senyum lebar setelah berhasil mengerjai Baekhyun. Siapa suruh daritadi Baekhyun selalu membantah perkataannya. Baekhyun mencebik bibirnya kesal. Perkataannya dibalik mentah-mentah oleh Chanyeol.

"Sekarang aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah. Kalau kau banyak membantah sekarang aku akan pastikan menggendongmu sampai ke kelasmu." Baekhyun semakin mencibir perkataan Chanyeol. Ck... Lihatlah senyum lebar Chanyeol yang masih terpasang di wajah tampannya. Ah ani wajah bodohnya. Sayangnya dia adalah namjachingu Baekhyun.

"Yah terserah kau saja, Chan." Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan memainkan ponselnya karena bosan. Alunan musik di mobilnya tidak membantunya untuk mengusir rasa bosan. Chanyeol juga tidak berbicara apapun dan fokus menyetir. Padahal sebenarnya mobil Baekhyun dilengkapi fitur untuk menyetir secara otomatis lewat GPS yang terpasang di mobilnya.

"Chanyeol~~ aku bosan." Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun sebelum kembali melihat ke arah jalan. Ia berniat membalas perbuatan Baekhyun yang sempat mendiamkan dirinya selama 2 hari penuh karena keinginannya tidak dipenuhi. Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

"Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol tetap tidak merespon rengekan dari Baekhyun. Matanya masih fokus menyetir sambil mengulas senyum tipis. Asyik juga ya mengerjai Baekhyun.

"Ck.." Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecupi cuping telinga dan pipi Chanyeol secara bergantian. Karena merasa terganggu, Chanyeol menghidupkan mode otomatis mobil. Kepalanya menoleh dan mendapati tatapan puppy eyes dari Baekhyun. Sangat jarang sekali Baekhyun melakukan puppy eyes karena Baekhyun biasanya menampilkan wajah cuek dan dingin.

"Ada apa, eoh?" Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun perlahan. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Baekhyun, menunggu bibir manisnya berkata sesuatu.

"Cium aku." Chanyeol menarik bibirnya ke atas. Oh ternyata Baekhyunnya sedang ingin dicium. Pantas saja sikapnya sangat manja. Apa ini efek dari sakitnya Baekhyun? Kalau benar ini efek sakitnya, Chanyeol sangat senang karena ia bisa mengecupi bibir manis Baekhyun sepuasnya.

"Kalau hanya itu kau tidak perlu memintanya, Baek." Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir ranum Baekhyun. Dengan lihainya Chanyeol melumat bibir atas dan bawah Baekhyun secara bergantian. Tangan Baekhyun mengalung indah di belakang leher Chanyeol. Mendorong kepala Chanyeol untuk menciumnya lebih dalam. Lidah Chanyeol menelusup di sela-sela bibir Baekhyun. Memporak-porandakan seisi bibir Baekhyun.

"Hhh~ kau memang yang terbaik, Yeol." Baekhyun mengusap bibirnya perlahan setelah ciuman panjang mereka. Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun dan memberinya sebuah kecupan sebagai penutup. Tangannya mengusap pipi Baekhyun dan tubuhnya semakin condong ke arah Baekhyun. Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat, menghirup aroma strawberry yang menguar dari tubuh Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memintaku menciummu? Bukankah kau sering menolak dicium dan selalu memukul kepalaku?" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya alasan satu-satunya adalah ia tidak mau kehilangan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol hanya boleh melihatnya. Keposesifan? Ya. Baekhyun mengakui hal itu. Chanyeol adalah miliknya dan tidak ada orang lain yang boleh memilikinya.

"Apa ini karena Yejin yang memelukku saat di rumah sakit kemarin?" Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Ia tidak suka Chanyeolnya dipeluk mesra seperti itu. Ia benci melihat Chanyeol juga membalas pelukan yeoja itu.

"Dia hanya temanku, Baek. Kemarin kan aku sudah menjelaskannya." Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia sudah berkali-kali menjelaskan kalau Yejin hanya temannya. Sayangnya Baekhyun terlanjur cemburu. Sebenarnya lucu juga melihat Baekhyun cemburu untuk pertama kalinya tapi melihat Baekhyun benar-benar serius cemburu akhirnya Chanyeol mencoba menjelaskannya.

"Tapi kau terlihat akrab dengannya. Apa kau pernah menjalin hubungan dengannya?" Uhh~ lihatlah. Pipi Baekhyun yang menggembung dan merona merah. Rasanya Chanyeol ingin mencubitnya gemas tapi Baekhyun sedang dalam mode ngambek.

"Iya. Aku pernah menjalani hubungan dengannya selama 3 bulan. Tapi astaga itu sudah masa lalu. Saat SMP, Baek." Baekhyun melotot kaget. Satu hal yang terpikirkan di otaknya adalah kenapa kemarin Chanyeol tidak menceritakannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya kemarin? Apa kau masih suka sama dia? Hiks... Chanyeol jahat." Chanyeol mulai panik melihat Baekhyun mulai menangis. Tangannya terus mengusap kepala Baekhyun dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Maaf, Baek. Kemarin itu kau menangis terus. Bagaimana mungkin aku menjelaskan semuanya dan malah membuat keadaan semakin runyam? Sudahlah Baek. Sekarang aku hanya mencintaimu saja. Percayalah padaku Baek." Baekhyun menghapus air matanya kasar dan menatap lurus ke arah Chanyeol. Ia mendapati bola mata cokelat Chanyeol yang bening dan tulus. Tangan Chanyeol menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di pipi Baekhyun.

"Janji ya kau tidak akan melirik yeoja lain yang lebih cantik dari aku?" Chanyeol mengangguk pasti. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku berjanji, Baek. Kau yang paling cantik menurutku." Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan menghadiahi sebuah kecupan manis di pipi Chanyeol.

"Jangan menggodaku terus, Baek." Chanyeol melihat ke arah Baekhyun sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Bibirnya mendekati cuping telinga Baekhyun dan mengulumnya perlahan.

"Chanyeol~"

Baekhyun keluar dari mobilnya dibantu oleh Chanyeol. Beberapa namja mulai mengerubungi mereka dan beberapa lainnya memantau dari kelas mereka. Raut wajah Baekhyun juga mulai cuek dan dingin seperti biasanya. Entah kenapa setiap bersama Chanyeol, Baekhyun bisa menunjukkan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Bisakah kalian membiarkan aku lewat?" ucap Baekhyun sarkatis. Beberapa namja mulai mundur perlahan. Baekhyun tahu mereka khawatir dengan keadaannya tapi tidak perlu menghalangi jalan dan membuat sesak. Chanyeol melirik raut wajah Baekhyun yang kesal.

"Tenanglah, Chagiya." Bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun dibuat menegang sesaat dengan suara rendah Chanyeol yang mengusik telinganya. Setelah mendapat kesadarannya kembali, ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Damn it! Suara Chanyeol bisa merusak seluruh syaraf tubuhnya.

"Kajja, Baek." Dengan perlahan Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun berjalan. Sesekali ringisan lolos dari bibir Baekhyun. Kedua kakinya memang masih sakit tapi dia memaksa masuk sekolah. Padahal dokter menyarankan untuk istirahat selama 1 minggu. Yah.. Tapi siapa yang bisa mengalahkan kekeraskepalaan Baekhyun?

"Gwenchana? Apa perlu kugendong? Pipi Baekhyun memerah samar. Kenapa Chanyeol selalu menggodanya di saat yang tidak tepat seperti ini? Chanyeol menarik senyum seringai kala pipi Baekhyun memerah samar. Dengan kecepatan kilat Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol!" desis Baekhyun samar. Beberapa penggemarnya masih mengerubungi dirinya dan Chanyeol malah melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh. Hal yang tidak senonoh tapi disukai Baekhyun.

"Kau terlalu lama, Baek. Sini aku gendong." Chanyeol langsung mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan berjalan masuk ke kelasnya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu sama-sama kelas XI. Tapi umur Chanyeol lebih muda dari Baekhyun dan Luhan karena dia mengikuti percepatan kelas. Jadi Chanyeol sempat memanggil Baekhyun 'sunbae' karena perbedaan umur itu.

Beberapa namja menjerit tertahan saat Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun. Kau tahu fanboy Baekhyun kan? Sangat hiperaktif dan tidak bisa diam. Jadi Baekhyun hanya menelusupkan wajahnya di sela-sela blazer Chanyeol. Wajahnya terasa panas hingga ke telinganya.

"Kau harus terbiasa diperlakukan manis seperti ini, Baek." Suara rendah Chanyeol mengusik telinganya lagi, membuat sekujur tubuhnya bergetar. Chanyeol membetulkan tangannya yang menggendong Baekhyun.

'Chanyeol, kenapa kau membuat aku semakin jatuh dalam pesonamu?'

Seorang yeoja dengan kacamata berwarna coklat yang bertengger di matanya turun dengan anggun dari mobilnya. Semua namja yang tengah lalu lalang dekat parkiran langsung menengok yeoja tersebut. Yeoja bername tag Jennie Kim itu tersenyum angkuh saat beberapa namja berbisik membicarakan mobilnya.

'Sepertinya dia akan menjadi School Queen kita yang terbaru.'

'Benar..Lihatlah dia cantik dan kaya. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Baekhyun.'

'Dan satu lagi dia sepertinya masih single. Setidaknya kita memiliki satu kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hatinya.'

'Benar katamu.. Dia cantik tapi sepertinya dia bukan asli Korea. Eropa mungkin?'

Jennie tersenyum angkuh saat mendengar beberapa percakapan pendek dari namja-namja yang melewati dirinya. Dengan anggun ia melepas kacamata coklat yang bertengger dan menaruhnya di dalam tas kecil yang dia bawa. Wajahnya memang tidak terlihat orang korea asli karena ibunya berasal dari percampuran Amerika dan Korea. Wajar saja kecantikannya berbeda dengan kecantikan orang Korea biasanya.

"Maaf... Ruang guru dimana ya?" Seorang namja dengan name tag Myungsoo sedikit menahan nafas saat melihat wajah Jennie. Jennie sangat maklum melihat wajah keheranan dari orang-orang Korea disini. Namja itu menjawab dengan tergagap dan sepertinya masih belum bernafas dengan baik pula.

"Gomawo, ehmm... Myungsoo-ssi." Namja bernama Myungsoo itu mengangguk dan membungkuk kecil pada Jennie. Jennie ikut mengangguk dan melanjutkan perjalanan kecilnya ke ruang guru. Dia benar-benar mantap pindah kemari karena mengejar cinta pertamanya, Park Chanyeol. Kalau Jennie sudah bertekad artinya semua keinginannya harus didapatkannya. Jika ia tidak mendapatkannya lewat jalan yang mudah, ia akan menyingkirkan siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Park Chanyeol, I'm coming baby."

"Ayo kalian semua duduk di tempat masing-masing. Kita kedatangan murid baru." Chanyeol terlihat bosan dengan semua perkataan gurunya. Ia tidak peduli dengan murid baru yang tengah diperbincangkan sejak tadi karena kedatangannya yang menghebohkan. Bagaimana tidak dibicarakan? Murid baru itu keluar dari mobil Porsche edisi terbaru yang bahkan di Korea masih limited edition dan hanya dimiliki oleh 3 orang di Korea. Selain itu rumornya dia sangat cantik dan memiliki kecantikan yang unik. Perpaduan antara Eropa dan Asia. Satu lagi yang dibicarakan sikap sopannya pada seorang murid bernama Myungsoo yang membuatnya terkenal dan sebentar lagi masuk ke dalam School Queen.

"Silahkan masuk." Semua namja kecuali Chanyeol menahan nafasnya saat kaki jenjangnya mulai melangkah ke dalam kelas diiringi senyum cantik di wajahnya. Rambutnya yang coklat alami tertata rapi dengan sebuah pita merah polkadot sederhana menghiasi poninya. Ia menggunakan seragam yang harganya lebih tinggi dari seragam kebanyakan yang dipakai siswa lainnya. Rumornya seragam itu hanya dipakai kalangan orang kaya dan harganya mencapai 1 juta won. Di sekolah ini seragam dibedakan menjadi dua. Seragam seharga 500 ribu won yang dijahit oleh mesin dan seragam seharga 1 juta won yang dijahit oleh tangan. Kualitasnya tentu sangat berbeda karena seragam seharga 1 juta won itu sangat halus dan jahitannya rapi. Selama ini hanya Baekhyun, Luhan, Sehun, Kai, dan beberapa siswa kaya lainnya yang memakai seragam itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo... Naneun Jennie Kim imnida. Bangapta, Chinguya. Aku harap kita bisa berteman lebih baik lagi." Jennie membungkuk 90° dan memamerkan senyum manisnya. Namja-namja yang terkenal bengal dan nakal hanya melongo melihat senyum manis Jennie. Beberapa namja lainnya terus menarik nafasnya, terbius akan kecantikan Jennie.

"Sepertinya kau akan memiliki banyak teman, Jennie. Juga memiliki banyak penggemar tentunya. Silahkan duduk di samping Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol angkat tanganmu." Dengan malasnya Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya. Matanya bertubrukan dengan kedua mata coklat kehijauan Jennie. Sepertinya kedua mata itu tidak asing tapi Chanyeol tidak ingat pernah melihatnya dimana. Tapi dia tidak ambil pusing dan berdiri sejenak membiarkan Jennie masuk ke kursi di sampingnya ( mejanya nempel satu sama lain). Beberapa namja berdecak kesal karena tidak berhasil duduk bersama Jennie.

"Namamu Chanyeol kan? Ayo kita berteman baik." Chanyeol menerima uluran tangan Jennie dan memberikan senyum tipis. Ia mengingat pesan Baekhyun untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan yeoja lain. Baekhyun itu sangat posesif akan dirinya dan dia termasuk yeoja yang egois. Jennie tersenyum tipis menanggapi tangan hangat Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangannya. Sepertinya Chanyeol tidak ingat dengan wajahnya karena Jennie mengalami pubertas yang mengubahnya sedemikian rupa.

'Ini bahkan permulaan dari semua rencanaku untuk memilikimu seutuhnya.' pikir Jennie. Jennie mengeluarkan alat tulisnya dan mendengarkan guru di depan yang tengah menjelaskan. Sesekali matanya melirik Chanyeol yang tengah menulis dengan serius. Tangannya terus memutar-mutar pulpen sambil menatap Chanyeol. Sebenarnya semua pelajaran disini sempat dipelajarinya di Amerika dan disini dia cukup mengulangnya kembali. Kedatangannya hanya untuk Chanyeol.

"Ah.. Mian.." Pulpen Jennie terpental ke lantai di samping Chanyeol. Konsentrasi yang dibangun Chanyeol buyar begitu saja. Rasanya ia ingin mengumpat tapi ia harus menjaga kesopanannya. Dengan berat hati ia mengambil pulpennya dan memberikan pulpen itu pada Jennie. Jennie sekali lagi mengucapkan terimakasih dan meminta maaf mengganggu konsentrasinya. Chanyeol mengiyakannya dengan malas-malasan. Sebenarnya alasan Chanyeol mengosongkan bangku di sebelahnya karena dia ingin fokus belajar tanpa diganggu teman sebangkunya. Entah kenapa Ji sosaengnim membiarkan dia duduk di sampingnya padahal ada beberapa bangku kosong yang bisa dia duduki dan tempatnya strategis.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Chanyeol mengangguk. Aishh.. Dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi lagi. Ia melihat ke arah papan tanpa minat. Beberapa soal di depan tidak lagi menarik. Biasanya ia sangat tertarik dengan soal disertai rumus. Jennie melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang sepertinya tidak fokus akan pelajaran. Ia mengambil permen di sakunya dan menaruh permen itu di atas meja Chanyeol.

"Makanlah. Kau sepertinya tidak fokus." bisik Jennie. Chanyeol mengambil permen itu dan menaruhnya di saku. Jennie mengernyitkan dahinya. Mungkin dia tidak suka rasanya, pikir Jennie. Dia mengambil permen yang berbeda dari dalam sakunya dan menaruhnya di atas meja Chanyeol. Lagi dan lagi Chanyeol tidak menanggapi dan hanya memasukannya ke dalam sakunya. Seakan tidak menyerah Jennie mengambil permen yang berbeda rasa pula dan menaruhnya di atas meja Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" Suara Chanyeol langsung menjadi pusat perhatian teman-temannya termasuk Ji sosaengnim. Chanyeol langsung membungkuk meminta maaf. Dengan raut wajah kesal ia meminta maaf dan minta pindah ke sebelah Suho. Ji sosaengnim mengijinkan dan membiarkan Chanyeol membereskan bukunya dan pindah.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku hanya berusaha mengusir kebosananmu. Maaf-"

"Jangan mencari perhatianku. Kau hanya bisa menggangguku. Apa perhatian dari orang lain tidak cukup hah? Kau terlalu serakah, Jennie-ssi." desis Chanyeol. Setelah membereskan bukunya ia pindah ke belakang bersama Suho. Lega rasanya setelah keluar dari yeoja pengganggu itu. Akhirnya dia bisa berkonsentrasi lagi.

'Cih.. Ancaman seperti itu tidak akan membuatku berhenti mengejarmu, Park Chanyeol.'

"Baekhyun.." Luhan mendekati meja Baekhyun dan duduk di depannya. Raut wajahnya terlihat menyesal dan murung. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah sahabatnya. Ia rindu dengan omelan dari temannya dan segala petuah yang terkadang tidak penting keluar dari bibirnya. Entah berapa hari ya Luhan tidak mengunjungi dirinya dan hanya mengutus Sehun menemui dirinya untuk memastikan keadaannya. Bahkan saat ia masuk ke kelas, Luhan terlihat mengacuhkan keberadaannya.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku harusnya mempertimbangkan posisimu saat itu dan tidak memintamu bercerita saat itu. Aku tahu kau merasa trauma dengan kejadian menakutkan itu. Aku minta maaf memaksamu bercerita seperti itu. Aku harusnya menunggu kau siap bercerita itu padaku. Aku-"

"Ssst~ aku memaafkanmu, Lu. Kita kan berteman baik. Dalam berteman pertengkaran itu biasa kok. Tidak perlu dipusingkan. Kau tetap teman terbaikku, Lu." Luhan beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat. Rasanya sangat melegakan saat bermaaf-maafan dengan temanmu sendiri. Berhari-hari ia khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun dan mengetahui keadaan Baekhyun dari Sehun. Sehun juga tidak bisa diandalkan dengan baik karena sifatnya terlalu pendiam. Jika Luhan menanyakan keadaan Baekhyun, Sehun hanya menjawab dia baik. Hanya itu saja. Tidak ada penjelasan lainnya yang membuat Luhan lebih lega.

"Baek, kau tahu ada murid baru di sekolah kita. Dia cantik sekali dan dia sekarang ada di kelas Chanyeol. Kau tahu dia menggunakan Porsche keluaran terbaru yang hanya dimiliki 3 orang di Korea. Bayangkan Baek! Sepertinya gelar School Queen kita akan bertambah satu lagi." ucap Luhan sumringah. Seperti tidak pernah terjadi pertengkaran antara mereka. Baekhyun tidak mempedulikan apapun penjelasan Luhan dan hanya mempedulikan kalau yeoja itu sekelas dengan Chanyeol. Ingatlah kalau Baekhyun itu sangat posesif dengan miliknya.

"Lu~ murid baru itu namanya siapa?" Luhan menscroll semua comment yang masuk ke SNSnya. Mencari sebuah nama yang tengah diperbincangkan satu sekolahnya.

"Namanya Jennie Kim. Sebentar dia adalah penerus Kim Company. Oh my God! Kim Company itu salah satu perusahaan terkaya di Korea. Dia adalah anak ketiga dari keluarga Kim. Ehm.. Anak ketiga? Aku tidak pernah dengar tentang anak pertama dan keduanya. Harusnya diberitakan disini." Luhan terus mencari beritanya tapi yang diberitakan hanyalah Jennie Kim. Anak pertama dan keduanya disamarkan dan sampai sekarang tidak ada yang tahu. Luhan terus membaca penghargaan yang didapatkan Jennie saat usianya masih muda. Dia berhasil menjalankan perusahaan cabang di saat umurnya baru menginjak 13 tahun. Bayangkan itu! Jennie bukan hanya cantik tapi jenius. Benar-benar yeoja idaman semua namja.

"Baek.. Kau harus menjaga Chanyeol baik-baik. Yeoja itu luar biasa cantik juga jenius. Kau tahu kan maksudku apa? Aku tidak meragukan Chanyeol tapi yah bisa saja dia berpaling kan. Jennie itu terlalu sempurna untuk seorang yeoja. Kai saja yang sudah memiliki Kyungsoo masih sering melirik-lirik yeoja lain. Tidak menutup kemungkinan kan kalau Chanyeol juga begitu." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Chanyeol bukan namja yang seperti itu. Dia namja yang setia dan tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Aku percaya Chanyeol bukan namja gatal seperti Kai. Aku percaya dia kok, Lu. Kau lebih baik menjaga Sehun. Jangan sampai dia tergoda dengan murid baru itu." Luhan mendengus kesal saat ucapannya dibalik mentah-mentah oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku sangat percaya pada Sehun. Sehun bukan namja yang suka dengan yeoja seperti itu. Dia hanya menyukaiku saja." Baekhyun memutarkan bola matanya malas mendengar ocehan narsis Luhan. Rasanya senang berbaikan dengan Luhan tapi ia sekarang mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa Chanyeol tidak kesini ya? Ini kan sudah istirahat."

"Park Chanyeol bisa kesini sebentar?" Chanyeol segera membereskan bukunya dan maju ke depan menemui gurunya.

"Sepertinya kau terlalu kasar pada Jennie. Ayahnya itu salah satu yang mendanai sekolah ini. Dia sepertinya memiliki ketertarikan lebih padamu. Ajaklah berkeliling sekolah ini dan bantulah dia sebisa mungkin. Aku mengandalkanmu, Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol mengangguk pasrah. Ia benci seseorang yang menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk memaksa orang lain. Sebagai ketua kelas dia juga tidak bisa menolak permintaan gurunya karena memang kewajibannya mengajak murid baru berkeliling sekolah. Tapi jika hari ini Chanyeol mengajaknya berkeliling, ia tidak bisa menemui Baekhyun.

"Berdirilah. Aku ajak keliling sekolah. Hanya 15 menit saja. Aku sibuk." Jennie tersenyum sumringah. Dia membereskan bukunya dan menolak beberapa ajakan namja di kelasnya ke kantin. Namja-namja yang mengajak Jennie langsung mengumpat kesal dan pergi.

"Chanyeol-ssi, aku benar-benar minta maaf atas sikap lancangku tadi. Di sekolahku dulu saat pelajaran diperbolehkan memakan permen jadi aku kira peraturannya sama." Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Jennie yang tengah menunduk dan berjalan sedikit jauh di belakangnya. Ia menghela nafas dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan Jennie. Bagaimanapun Jennie belum mengenal peraturan disini dan masih menggunakan peraturan di sekolah lamanya.

"Sekolahmu dan sekolah disini berbeda. Disini tidak diperbolehkan makan saat di kelas. Kau harus tahu itu. Jadi sekarang kita berkeliling di sekitar sini dulu ya. Sekalian aku ingin menemui seseorang." ucap Chanyeol lebih lembut dari sebelumnya ( saat di kelas). Jennie mendongak dan melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu semua peraturan disini dan seluk beluk sekolah ini. Tapi ini salah satu rencananya untuk lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau ingin menemui yeojachingumu?" Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia masuk ke salah satu kelas diikuti Jennie di belakangnya. Semua namja di kelas Baekhyun langsung menoleh ke arah Jennie. Beberapa langsung mendekatinya secara frontal. Dengan lembut, Jennie menjawab satu persatu pertanyaan dari namja-namja di kelas Baekhyun. Tapi matanya tak pernah lepas dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Apa dia Jennie huh?" Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia melihat ke arah Jennie yang tengah diajak mengobrol oleh beberapa namja. Baekhyun langsung mendengus kesal melihat wajah Jennie. Benar kata Luhan kalau Jennie memiliki paras yang cantik dan ramah.

"Kenapa kau mengajaknya kemari, Yeol? Apa kau mendekatinya terang-terangan di depanku?" Baekhyun melipat tangannya kesal. Matanya terus menatap tajam ke arah Jennie yang masih setia memamerkan senyumnya. Huh~ cari perhatian sekali dia.

"Baek jangan salah paham begitu dong. Ji sosaengnim memintaku untuk menemaninya berkeliling sekolah. Kau tahu kan aku ketua kelas? Aku tidak mau mendekatinya karena sudah ada kau." Chanyeol mengusap surai rambut Baekhyun namun langsung ditepisnya kasar.

"Oh kalau kau tidak punya aku, kau bisa mendekatinya sepuasnya begitu. Ya dekatilah sekarang dan anggap aku tidak ada. Memangnya tidak ada orang lain yang bisa mengajaknya berkeliling? Kan ada Suho wakil ketua kelas? Kenapa kau tidak minta tolong sama dia? Ck.. Kau memang mau dekat dengannya kan?" Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang atas sikap posesif Baekhyun.

"Ji sosaengnim memintaku langsung lalu bagaimana mungkin aku menolaknya, Baek? Suho tidak ada di kelas saat itu. Pilihan terakhir ya aku. Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengerti sedikit saja? Aku hanya menyukaimu saja, Baek." Baekhyun masih memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

"Baek.. Bagaimana ya aku menjelaskannya padamu. Kau percaya aku kan? Aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu. Aku tidak suka dengan murid baru itu. Kalau perlu tanyakan ke satu kelas bagaimana sikapku padanya tadi." Baekhyun mulai penasaran dengan perlakuan Chanyeol padanya. Karena berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Tadi dia memberiku permen saat pelajaran dan yah kau tau kan aku bagaimana jika ada yang mengganggu konsentrasiku belajar? Aku membentaknya. Aku sedikit menyesal tapi itu konsekuensinya menggangguku. Bagaimana? Kau masih perlu bukti kalau aku tidak menyukainya, Baek?" Chanyeol mengambil permen di sakunya dan menaruh permen itu di atas meja Baekhyun. Melihat kesungguhan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengulum senyum manis. Ia melihat sekelilingnya dan memberi sebuah kecupan manis di bibir Chanyeol.

"Uh~ aku tidak tau kau bisa membentak seseorang. Biasanya kau terlalu baik pada orang." Chanyeol mendekati wajah Baekhyun dan mengusap pipi putihnya yang sedikit merona.

"Karena aku memilikimu. Jadi aku tidak akan biarkan seseorang mencoba mendekatiku. Aku tahu kok dia itu tertarik padaku. Cih.. Lewat koneksinya dia minta duduk sebangku denganku dan minta ditemani berkeliling sekolah denganku juga. Aku tidak suka yeoja yang seperti itu, Baek." Baekhyun merasa bangga dengan kesetiaan yang ditunjukkan Chanyeol padanya.

"Uduhhh~ Chanyeolku sangat berani. Aku makin suka." Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dan memberikan tatapan cemooh pada Jennie. Jennie sempat melihat tatapan mengejek dari Baekhyun saat memeluk Chanyeol. Dalam hati, ia bertekad menyingkirkan Baekhyun dan menjadikan Chanyeol miliknya.

"Aku juga makin menyukaimu, Baek. Ah.. Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin? Aku akan menggendongmu sampai ke kantin." Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol pelan. Malu atas ucapan Chanyeol yang membuatnya berada di langit ketujuh.

"Lalu bagaimana urusanmu dengan yeoja ular itu?" Baekhyun melirik Jennie yang masih dikerubungi namja-namja di kelasnya. Chanyeol ikut melihat ke arah Jennie dan mengendikkan bahunya.

"Bisa kuserahkan ke Jonghyun atau Taemin kan? Mereka sepertinya bersemangat mengajak Jennie pergi bersama. Kajja kita pergi." Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun berdiri pelan-pelan. Satu tangannya merangkul pundak Baekhyun dan satunya lagi memberi isyarat pada Jonghyun untuk mendekat.

"Jong, ajak dia berkeliling sekolah. Ajaklah Taemin juga atau siapapun lah. Aku mau menemani Baekhyun ke kantin. Kasihan Baekhyun tidak bisa pergi kemanapun okay? Nanti aku yang sampaikan ke Ji sosaengnim kalau kau yang menggantikanku. Aku mengandalkanmu." Jonghyun mengangguk dan berbisik ke Taemin serta beberapa teman lainnya. Taemin dan teman-temannya langsung tersenyum sumringah lalu berterimakasih pada Chanyeol.

"Makasih ChanBaek couple. Semoga kalian makin mesra ya. Jennie-ssi, aku akan menemanimu berkeliling. Kajja." ucap Jonghyun dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Jennie berdiri dan terlihat tidak terima. Ia menembus gerombolan namja yang mendekatinya dan langsung berjalan ke arah ChanBaek.

"Chanyeol-ssi, kenapa kau tidak mengajakku berkeliling? Ji sosaengnim kan bilang kalau kau yang-"

"Aku sudah menyerahkan tugasku pada Jonghyun kok. Kan kau berniat keliling sekolah. Dengan siapapun tidak masalah. Tidak harus aku, kan? Nanti aku yang sampaikan ke Ji sosaengnim kalau Jonghyun menggantikan tugasku. Aku mau ke kantin dulu dengan yeojachinguku. Kasihan kakinya terluka dan tidak ada yang menemaninya. Sesama yeoja kau mengerti kan?" ucap Chanyeol disertai senyum menawan. Jennie mengangguk kaku dan membiarkan ChanBaek pergi. Dia sempat melihat tatapan merendahkan dari Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana Jennie-ssi? Kita yang akan menemanimu berkeliling sekolah." Jennie langsung memasang wajah cuek dan dingin. Moodnya sangat buruk setelah dilecehkan seperti itu. Sudah cukup moodnya memburuk saat melihat Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun ditambah dengan kehadiran namja di sekitarnya yang terus mengganggu. Lalu Chanyeol mengatakan hal yang sangat melukai harga dirinya. Rasanya sikap ramah tamah yang ditunjukkannya kepada semua orang terasa percuma dan sia-sia. Ia mendorong semua namja yang menghalangi jalannya dan langsung pergi ke kelasnya sendiri. Dia seperti dihina secara tidak langsung oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Rasanya seperti dia kalah telak dari Baekhyun.

"Jika lewat jalan halus tidak bisa, aku akan lewat jalan yang kasar dan kotor untuk mendapatkanmu." batin Jennie. Tangannya mengambil ponsel dan menelepon kakaknya.

'Hm.. Ada apa adikku sayang? Bagaimana harimu?' Hanya kakaknya yang bisa mengerti keadaannya.

"Semua rencanaku gagal mendekatinya secara halus oppa. Aish... Rasanya aku ingin mencakar wajah yeojachingunya yang merendahkanku. Bisakah kau membantuku lewat jalan lain?" Di seberang sana Taehyung menaikkan bibirnya tersenyum miring.

'Aku sudah katakan padamu. Chanyeol itu namja berpendirian. Dia tidak akan melihat yeoja cantik lalu langsung berpaling begitu saja. Sudah kubilang kau langsung menggunakan jalan licik saja. Kau saja yang tidak percaya padaku.' Taehyung menyeruput kopinya perlahan lalu menghisap rokok di tangannya. Membiarkan nikotin-nikotin itu memenuhi paru-parunya dan membuatnya jauh lebih bersemangat dari sebelumnya.

"Oppa, aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu. Kau bisa membantuku sedikit lalu aku akan melanjutkan sisanya. Otte?" Taehyung mulai tertarik dengan rencana adiknya. Dia akui adiknya sangat pintar membuat strategi baik cara licik dan kotor. Oleh karena itu sebutan cantik dan jenius sangat cocok untuknya.

'Katakan saja apa rencanamu. Kupastikan aku akan membantumu, uri dongsaeng.'

"Baek, makan yang banyak. Kau sedang dalam masa penyembuhan." Chanyeol memberikan beberapa sayuran ke atas mangkuk Baekhyun yang ditanggapi dengan bibir yang dimajukan. Baekhyun tidak suka sayur dan sejak tadi Chanyeol terus memaksanya memakan sayur.

"Aku tidak mau lagi sayurnya, Chan. Pahit. Tidak enak. Kau saja yang makan." Chanyeol melihat ke arah sekelilingnya yang terlihat sepi. Ia pindah duduk di samping Baekhyun dan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Ck.. Kau selalu mencuri kesempatan." Chanyeol tertawa lebar dan semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku tahu satu cara yang membuat sayuran ini rasanya enak." Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya penasaran.

"Bagaimana ca-"

Chanyeol mengambil sayuran di mangkok Baekhyun dan mencium bibir Baekhyun. Mendorong sayur itu dari mulutnya ke mulut Baekhyun. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak sempat menutup matanya karena serangan tiba-tiba dari Chanyeol. Tapi seiring waktu ia menutup matanya dan menikmati bibir tebal Chanyeol melumat bibirnya hingga 'habis'. Bahkan Baekhyun langsung menelan sayur itu tanpa dikunyah karena lidah Chanyeol lebih menarik dari sayur pahit itu. Benar kata Chanyeol sayurnya lebih manis karena bibie Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol! Aish...nanti ada yang melihat tau!" Baekhyun menutup pipinya yang memerah hingga ke telinganya.

"Ehm.. Kantinnya sedang sepi kok jadi tidak ada yang melihat. Tempat kita juga strategis. Hehe.." Chanyeol menaikkan dua jarinya membentuk V-sign. Bibir Baekhyun seperti berkata padanya 'nikmati aku, lumat aku, masukkan lidahmu, Park Chanyeol'. Rasanya manis dan kenyal. Bagaikan candu yang melebihi opium, ekstasi, atau narkoba jenis lainnya.

"Ya! Tetap saja.. Ah sebentar.." Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Tangannya bergetar saat membaca pesan itu.

"Kenapa, Baek?" Chanyeol langsung merebut ponsel itu dari Baekhyun.

'Hai, Baek. Cepatlah ke rumah atau appamu dalam bahaya.' Satu pesan terkirim ke ponselnya lagi. Sebuah foto yang menampilkan appa Baekhyun tergeletak di lantai. Baekhyun langsung merebutnya lagi dari Chanyeol. Tubuhnya bergetar lebih hebat lagi.

"Appa... Appa.." Chanyeol langsung memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan mengusap punggungnya. Satu telepon membuat pelukan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlepas. Baekhyun langsung menerima telepon dari nomor yang tidak dikenal.

"Bagaimana dengan kejutanku, Baek? Apa kau suka? Lebih baik kau pulang dan kuperingatkan tanpa diantar Chanyeol. Aku sudah memesankan supir yang akan membawamu ke appamu. Aku sangat baik kan? Bersenang-senanglah dengan kejutannya, Baek." Baekhyun langsung mematikan teleponnya dan berdiri. Tanpa memerhatikan kakinya yang terluka, ia berlari ke parkiran.

"Baek lebih baik kau kuantar. Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun dan menatap kedua mata Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan Chanyeol! Appaku sedang dalam bahaya dan b-bajingan itu menyuruhku langsung kesana tanpamu. Sana pergilah. Aku tidak apa-apa!" Chanyeol kembali menahan lengan Baekhyun. Ia memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun sambil menenangkannya.

"Dia hanya menjebakmu, Baek. Percayalah! Aku akan bersamamu. Kita pastikan bersama. Okay? Uljimayo." Satu pesan suara masuk ke dalam ponsel Baekhyun.

'Baekhyun-ah.. Tolong appa.' Sebuah pesan suara pendek yang membuat Baekhyun semakin histeris lagi. Ia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan berlari ke arah parkiran. Chanyeol langsung menangkap tubuh mungil itu dan menggendongnya hingga ke parkiran.

"Aku akan menemanimu. Jangan membantahku, Baek. Kau sedang sakit. Berhenti membuatku khawatir." Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan Chanyeol. Walaupun hubungannya dengan appanya tidak baik tapi dia tetap appanya. Orang yang menghidupinya sejak lama.

"B-Baekhyun hiks..." Seseorang dengan tudung hitam dan topi hitam menodongkan pisau di leher Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa menangis memanggil Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung segera turun dari gendongan Chanyeol.

"Sudah kubilang. Jangan membawa Chanyeol. Kau terlalu sulit diberitahu ya?" ucap orang itu menggunakan pengubah suara. Orang itu semakin menempelkan pisau itu ke leher Luhan. Membuat sedikit goresan di leher Luhan.

"Baiklah... Baik.. Chan.. Tolong jangan ikut aku. Tetaplah disini dan jaga Luhan. Aku baik-baik saja. Jebal, Chan." Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Luhan dan berjalan ke arah parkiran. Chanyeol tidak dapat berbuat banyak. Ia tidak bisa langsung menarik Luhan dari penyerang itu. Penyerang itu juga menunggu hingga Baekhyun masuk ke mobil dan keluar dari sekolah.

"Sekarang cepat serahkan Luhan! Baekhyun sudah mengikuti kemauanmu." Penyerang itu mendorong Luhan ke Chanyeol dan berlari secepat mungkin ke dalam sekolah. Chanyeol tidak dapat menangkap penyerang itu karena Luhan masih dalam pelukannya dan tampaknya sedang dalam kondisi trauma.

"Luhan sunbae tenanglah.. Aku akan mencari Sehun sunbae." Luhan mengangguk dan membawa Luhan pelan-pelan ke dalam sekolah. Kenapa penyerang itu bisa dengan mudah masuk sekolah?

"T-tapi Baekhyun bagaimana?"

"Baekhyun yeoja yang kuat. Dia pasti bisa melaluinya."

Setelah Luhan bertemu Sehun, Chanyeol segera menelepon Baekhyun. Tapi setelah beberapa kali ditelepon, Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya sama sekali. Chanyeol mulai khawatir.

"Chanyeol-ssi, ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat khawatir?" Jennie mendekati Chanyeol dan berpura-pura bertanya. Padahal semua ini adalah rencananya.

"Pergilah. Kau membuat suasana makin runyam saja." Chanyeol berjalan menjauh tapi Jennie masih di belakang mengekori Chanyeol.

"Tidak mengerti kata pergi ya?" ucap Chanyeol sarkatis. Jennie hanya tersenyum angkuh dan menatap Chanyeol balik.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu Chanyeol. Ah tapi mungkin ini lain kali saja. Tidak terlalu penting juga untukmu. Ini mengenai Baekhyun pacarmu." Mendengar nama yeojachingunya disebut Chanyeol langsung tertarik.

"Ehm.. Tapi lebih baik kita bicara di lorong saja." Chanyeol tidak merasa curiga dan menerima ajakan Jennie.

Jennie melirik kesana kemari dan mengetahui kalau lorong cukup ramai. Jadi pasti banyak yang melihat kejadian ini dan pasti viral di SNS mereka.

"Cepat katakan ada apa dengan Baekhyun!" Jennie mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Chanyeol. Serangan yang tiba-tiba itu tidak terduga. Jennie memejamkan matanya dan melumat bibir Chanyeol walaupun hanya beberapa detik. Chanyeol langsung mendorong tubuh Jennie ke dinding. Ia melihat semua orang menatap mereka penasaran. Bahkan beberapa mengambil gambar. Jennie hanya tersenyum licik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Jennie?!" teriak Chanyeol.

Jennie mendekatkan dirinya dan menatap wajah Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi darinya. Ia menarik dasi Chanyeol hingga lebih dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Park Chanyeol. Tidakkah kau sadari itu?"

TBC

Kesel pake maksimal ya sama Jennie. Chapter yang lumayan panjang dan cukup bikin marah sama Jennie. Jadi aku bocorin sedikit ini. Rencana yang dibuat Taehyung dan Jennie itu semata biar Jennie bisa nunjukin perasaanya pada Chanyeol lewat jalan yang licik. Karena Chanyeol gak bisa dirayu lewat jalan halus. Dia minta bantuan oppanya buat ngejauhin Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Yah tapi kalian tau kan sepsikopat apa Taehyung jadi dia gunain rencana itu juga buat bikin Baekhyun menderita.

Rencananya serem sih tapi cuman buat jauhin Chanyeol dari Baekhyun. Bagian serem-seremnya itu Taehyung yang ngambil kecuali bagian bertudung topi itu ya karena aku kasih tahu itu bukan Taehyung melainkan orang lain dan juga bukan Jennie yang menyamar. Ada pengkhianat di sekolah yang benci Baekhyun juga. That's all penjelasan yang tadi ya.

Spoiler chapter selanjutnya...

Baekhyun ngeliat dari media sosial kalau Jennie mencium Chanyeol. Dia bertengkar hebat dengan Chanyeol dan berakibat hubungan mereka sempat break. Di chapter ini juga Jennie makin ngelakuin aksi gila buat narik perhatian Chanyeol karena mengetahui hubungan ChanBaek mulai retak. Dan kalian bakal tau pengkhianat yang pake tudung topi itu di chapter ini.

Kupastiin kalian bakal kaget sama pengkhianat yang ngelakuin hal ini sama Baekhyun. Karena ini salah satu temen Baekhyun. Antara DO, Kai, dan Sehun. Dari antara 3 orang itu ada yang jadi pengkhianat dan jadi kaki tangan Taehyung mengawasi semua kegiatan Baekhyun.

Makasih yang udah baca. Gomawo~~~


End file.
